A Lógica do Amor
by Lee.Rj
Summary: Sesshoumaru Taisho não consegue esquecer a única noite que passou com Rin Ozawa. Ela também não consegue, não às vésperas do nascimento do bebê de ambos. Agora, tinha a vida toda para ensinar ao novo marido o que era o amor! CAP. 10 COM HENTAI LEVE
1. Prólogo

_PROLOGO_

Sesshoumaru Taisho deixou Paris duas semanas in

teiras antes do programado.

Não sabia o que o motivara. Fora uma decisão impul

siva, baseada mais na emoção do que no intelecto, e to

talmente incompatível com um homem apelidado de Gelo. Tampouco fora de seu feitio a única noite em que per

mitira ao instinto sobrepujar o bom senso.

A noite em que fizera Rin Ozawa sua.

O instinto de sobrevivência fazia-o negar o impacto daquela noite inesquecível, tentava impedi-lo de resgatar a lembrança. Sem sucesso. Nem toda a força de vontade do mundo podia mudar um fato.

Na noite anterior àquela viagem à Europa, aproximara-se de Rin. Tomara-a nos braços e levara-a para a cama. E então, após cinco longos anos de espera, fizera amor com ela.

Em seguida, partira.

Mas as lembranças daquele breve momento persis

tiam, perseguindo-o noite e dia. Qualquer coisa podia desencadeá-las. Um par de olhos negros em Roma. Ca

belos escuros acariciando ombros alvos em Madri. Uma gargalhada feminina no meio de uma reunião de negócios em Londres. Instantaneamente, voltava no tempo.

Via Rin de pé diante de sua lareira de granito, abrindo o vestido lentamente, despindo uma a uma as peças de cetim cor-de-rosa. À medida que caíam, mais e mais da mulher se revelava.

Ardente, ela foi derretendo sua guarda, levando a pri

mavera a um homem que passara toda uma existência em tenebroso inverno.

Ela se ajoelhara a seu lado, a luz do fogo banhando-lhe a pele lisa, refletindo-se na cabeleira negra. Nunca de

sejara tanto uma mulher, nem antes, nem depois. Mesmo assim, mostrara-se cauteloso. Ela continuara muito séria, meio hesitante talvez. Qual nada! Nunca conhecera nin

guém tão confiante e determinado quanto Rin. Mas na

quela noite...

Talvez as lembranças a perseguissem também, pois naquela noite ela se transformara de cigana selvagem numa criatura tímida, de incerteza quase virginal. E, no instante em que se uniram, ela o olhara maravilhada, como se acabasse de descobrir um segredo. Tal imagem consumia-lhe o coração e a alma, perseguindo-o por dois continentes e por meses a fio.

Fechando os olhos, finalmente dava-se conta do que o levara a deixar Paris. Estava na hora de voltar para casa.

Rin precisava dele.


	2. Capítulo I

**Olá leitoras!!**

**Voltei dessa vez com um romance lindo!!**

**Dessa vez eu termino, aliás eu ja terminei todos os 10 capítulos.**

**Mas eu estou revisando eles.**

**Dessa vez eu estou com um livro de Day Leclarie; A Lógica do Amor.**

**Fiz uma adaptação com os nossos queridos, amados e idolatrados personagens Rin e Sesshy.**

**Quando eu li esse livro eu logo quis fazer uma adaptação pois ele me lembrou**

**muito o nosso casal.**

**Espero que vocês gostem!!**

**Livro foi revisado e scaneado por mim.**

**Qualquer erro por favor contate-me!**

**Quem quiser pode pegar no meu profile msn!!**

**Sem mais delongas vamos a fic!!**

**Mande reviews!!**

_

* * *

___

CAPITULO 1

-_ V_ocêestá grávida.

Com os dedos brancos em torno da maçaneta, Rin olhou furiosa para Sesshoumaru, cujos olhos âmbar não externavam a mínima emoção. Como sempre, ele permanecia frio como gelo, enquanto ela se continha ao máximo para não explodir em chamas.

- Você tem talento para declarar o óbvio — retrucou ela, pondo a mão sobre a barriga imensa.

Fora tolice pensar que não sentiria nada por Sesshoumaru quando se reencontrassem. Como, se sua saudade dele fora aumentando a cada mês, até se tornar quase insu­portável? Em contrapartida, ele parecia não ter sentido a menor falta dela.

- De quanto tempo? — Sem esperar a resposta, ele balançou a cabeça, o sol de setembro reluzindo em seu cabelo platinado. — Já sei. De nove meses.

- Exatamente — confirmou Rin.

- O que significa que é meu.

- Brilhante dedução, Sherlock!

Rin era capaz de réplicas melhores do que aquela, mas não tivera tempo para se preparar, uma vez que Sesshoumaru batera em sua porta sem nenhum aviso ou telefonema.

Claro que, se ele _houvesse _avisado, ela teria fugido correndo! Ou melhor, andando feito pata choca, que era o máximo que conseguia fazer naquele final de gravidez. Simplesmente não conseguia enfrentar as consequências de sua atitude naquela noite longínqua. Tampouco podia encarar o fato de que mais uma vez se entregara de corpo e alma a um homem incapaz de amar.

Oh, por que ele antecipara o retorno, pegando-a des­prevenida? Em duas semanas, ela já teria dado à luz e... E o quê? Durante todos aqueles meses intermináveis, não chegara a imaginar o que aconteceria depois. Pelo jeito, continuava a viver sob o lema do falecido marido: "Por que planejar o amanhã se podemos deixá-lo ao acaso?"

Agora, diante de Sesshoumaru, queria ao mesmo tempo ficar e fugir.

- Posso entrar? Estou muito interessado na sua explicação...

Rin cruzou os braços, indignada.

- Não lhe devo nenhuma explicação.

Uma faísca malévola brilhou nos olhos âmbar gélidos de Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, deve, sim. Vai desativar o sistema de alarme para eu entrar?

- Não.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sesshoumaru a fez ficar de lado e transpôs a soleira da porta. O alarme soou de imediato.

- Sistema anulado — ordenou ele. — Taisho zero-zero-um. Cancele o alarme, Gem.

-ALARME CANCELADO, SENHOR TAISHO — respondeu uma doce voz feminina, através de altofalantes ocultos. — RESTABELECER SISTEMA?

- Afirmativo.

Após breve pausa, Gem anunciou:

- RESTABELECIMENTO DE SISTEMA EM PRO­GRESSO. ALARME REATIVADO PARA ZONA UM.  
BEM-VINDO AO LAR, SENHOR TAISHO.

Só agora Rin recuperava a fala.

- Como assim, "bem-vindo ao lar"? — protestou. —Esta é minha casa e meu sistema de segurança!

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

- Alguma falha no sistema.

- Muito improvável, considerando que você o projetou.

— Chega disso, Rin — ralhou ele, severo. — Não vim aqui falar de Gem. Não pode continuar evitando o assunto.

Ela adotou uma expressão parva.

— Que assunto?

— O bebê.

Rin pousou a mão na barriga, protetora. Tinha um bebê flutuando docemente lá dentro. A cada chutinho dele, lembrava-se da noite delirante partilhada com o homem que agora se lhe impunha autoritário. Quanto não temera aquele reencontro, incerta de como um ho­mem de gelo encararia a paternidade para breve.

— Prefiro adiar este assunto por alguns dias. Algumas semanas. Alguns meses.

— De jeito nenhum, querida. Vamos resolver isto já. Onde gostaria de conversar? Na cozinha ou na sala?

Rin rolou os olhos para o teto. Ele vencera.

— No meu escritório.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça e fez um gesto para que ela o precedesse.

Prevendo um diálogo difícil, Rin escolhera o escri­tório porque teria a vantagem de acomodar-se à escri­vaninha e tratar Sesshoumaru como cliente, ou visitante.

Seguindo Rin pelo corredor, Sesshoumaru lutava para recu­perar o autocontrole. Um bebê. Por mais incrível que parecesse, Rin carregava o pequeno fardo inestimável com uma graça feminina inata. A gravidez impunha-lhe um gingado leve, um balanço ritmado que o hipnotizava. Pouco importava que estivesse para dar à luz. Para ele, ela continuava a mulher mais linda do mundo. Seus ca­belos pareciam ainda mais brilhantes, ultrapassando os ombros em pesadas ondas negras, e sua pele parecia translúcida, como se iluminada de dentro. Precisou reunir todas as forças para não alcançá-la, tomá-la nos braços e reclamar tudo a que tinha direito. Havia um motivo para não tocá-la.

Ela não lhe contara sobre o bebê. Durante nove longos meses, mantivera o fato em segredo. E para isso só havia uma explicação. Ela não o queria em sua vida. Endureceu o queixo. Fosse do gosto dela ou não, pretendia desem­penhar um papel importante em sua vida, e na da criança. Não se deixaria excluir.

— Quando o bebê vai nascer exatamente? — indagou.

— Qualquer dia desses.

— Sendo assim, não temos muito tempo.

Rin acomodou-se na cadeira de couro atrás da mesa e encarou-o desconfiada.

— Tempo para quê?

— Para nos casarmos.

Não era para Rin se espantar. Convivera com Sesshoumaru por cinco anos e sabia quão persistente ele era. Também aprendera, por dolorosa experiência, que ele não mudava de ideia após uma resolução. Tinha de se apressar e dissuadi-lo daquela última antes que ela se cristalizasse.

— Não quero me casar de novo. Uma vez foi suficiente.

— Uma vez com Kohako. Eu não sou Kohako.

Não, não era. Na verdade, os dois homens não se pare­ciam nem um pouco. Kohako Ozawa conquistara-a na época do colégio com seu jeito infantil, charmoso, persuasivo. Para depois revelar-se indigno de confiança. Sesshoumaru, por outro lado, nem imaginava o que era charme e na persuasão era tão habilidoso quanto uma máquina de terraplenagem.

— Sesshoumaru, sei que está surpreso...

— Vamos nos casar.

— Mas logo vai se acostumar com a ideia — completou Rin, fingindo não ouvi-lo.

— Claro. Depois que nos casarmos, terei dois ou três dias para me preparar.

Ela notou o sarcasmo. Quanto ao prazo... Naquela mes­ma manhã, seu médico advertira: "Pode ser a qualquer momento".

— Podia ter me contado há um mês — resmungou Sesshoumaru. — Ou há dois meses. Ou há seis ou sete meses! — Encarou-a colérico: — Por que não me contou?

Ela ergueu o queixo. Como explicar o quanto o dese­java, e o quanto temia aquele desejo? Como explicar o temor de que ele assumisse o controle de sua vida e da do bebê?

— Porque não quis! — declarou, simplesmente. Os olhos âmbar cuspiram fogo.

— Eu exijo uma resposta!

— Porque eu sabia que você tomaria alguma iniciativa idiota!

Ele pensou um pouco.

— Como dar um nome ao meu filho, por exemplo?

— O bebê já tem nome! O meu!

Quem inventara que aquele homem não tinha emo­ções? Rubro de raiva, ele eliminou em poucos passos a distância entre ambos e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa.

— Está muito enganada se acha que vou permitir que meu filho tenha o nome de Kohako.

Rin não pensara nisso. Sinceramente, não.

— Podemos mudá-lo legalmente.

— Não vai ser necessário. Quando ele chegar ao mun­do, já terá o meu nome.

— Pode ser _ela._

— Sim, ele, ou ela, e todos os outros serão Taishos.  
Rin engoliu em seco. Todos os outros? Não, de jeito nenhum!

Bem que previra aquela atitude dele quando soubesse do bebê. Já chegara impondo exigências e condições, o-brigando-a a analisar e reconhecer sentimentos que man­tivera bem trancados por quase um ano.

— Chega de discussão, Sesshoumaru. Não vou me casar com você. Entendeu?

— Vamos ao cartório requisitar a licença amanhã logo cedo. Você decide se vamos fazer os votos diante de um juiz ou de um pastor. Para mim, tanto faz.

— Você não está me ouvindo.

— Amanhã, a esta hora, já seremos marido e mulher.

— Pare, Sesshoumaru! — Ela se levantou, não sem dificuldade. — Não vou me casar com você, nem com ninguém, e ponto final! Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir? Não quero me casar nunca mais!

Ele recuou, como se só agora notasse a postura agressiva.

— Pode não querer se casar de novo, mas a responsabilidade para com essa criança deveria prevalecer sobre seus desejos pessoais.

Rin balançou a cabeça, irredutível.

— Muitas mulheres solteiras criam os filhos sem a ajuda do pai.

— Não quando o pai está pronto, disposto e capaz para contribuir com sua parcela.

Era fato que Rin nunca vencera uma batalha verbal com Sesshoumaru, mas dessa vez seria diferente.

— Já somos sócios. É mais que suficiente, obrigada.

— Está se esquivando. Nossa sociedade não tem nada a ver com o bebê. — Ele ergueu o sobrolho. — Ou tem?

— Claro que não.

Rin raciocinou. Não era o melhor momento para abor­dar seu outro problema, mas, para desviar a atenção de Sesshoumaru do bebê e daquela ideia ridícula de casamento, usa­ria todas as armas.

—Já que tocou no assunto, saiba que tomei uma decisão. Quero vender minha parte na Security Systems International.

O efeito foi instantâneo. O brilho da determinação nos olhos cor de cobalto desapareceu. Lívido, Sesshoumaru apenas indagou:

— Por quê?

— Kohako tinha interesse na SSI, não eu. Afinal, você e meu sogro montaram o negócio. Eu entrei de carona.

— Você é parte importante da empresa.

— Nunca entendi de computadores e sistemas de se­gurança, sabe disso. Não tenho utilidade nem para você, nem para a empresa.

— Kohako não era nenhum _expert _em computação, tam­pouco.

Rin percebeu o tom de crítica, mas não comentou nada. Os dois homens há haviam discutido bastante a respeito.

O pior era que Sesshoumaru tinha razão. Um sócio de empresa de sistemas de segurança computadorizados deveria exi­bir conhecimentos nessa área.

— Kohako não sabia tanto quanto você, concordo, mas era um vendedor nato. Conquistou muitos clientes.

— Errado. _Você _conquistou os clientes. Era você que eles ouviam, não Kohako.

Rin apoiou-se na mesa, fatigada.

— Esta discussão não faz sentido. Você vivia nos propondo comprar a nossa parte.

— E Kohako sempre rejeitando. Ela o encarou firme.

— Desta vez, não vou rejeitar. Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços, vitorioso.

— O problema é que não estou mais interessado. Rin deixou os ombros caírem, frustrada.

— Não entendo. Passou anos querendo a SSI só para você e agora quer que eu fique. Por quê?

Ele tentou disfarçar o constrangimento, sem sucesso. Fitando-a nos olhos negros, declarou simplesmente:

— Preciso de você. Ela sorriu, divertida.

— Você não precisa de ninguém. Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

— E o que sempre me disseram. Mas preciso de você. Pelo menos por enquanto.

— Para quê?

Ele começou a andar para lá e para cá, deixando-a preocupada. Ele nunca fazia gestos desnecessários, nunca deixava transparecer os sentimentos. Mas lá estava ele, revelando um turbilhão interior.

Como se lesse tais pensamentos, ele parou e adotou uma postura de calma absoluta.

— Passei quase um ano no exterior, reestruturando nossa divisão internacional e, infelizmente, negligenciei nossos clientes domésticos.

— E que isso tem a ver...

— Temos concorrentes agora. Concorrentes fortes. Es­tou surpreso que não tenha notado.

— Andei preocupada — justificou Rin, não sem uma pitada de ironia. — Sei que perdemos alguns clientes, mas...

— E vamos perder muitos mais se não nos esforçarmos por uma recuperação. Ninguém paparica clientes como você.

Ela fez um gesto para o barrigão.

— Não estou em condições de paparicar ninguém. Estou para dar à luz, caso não tenha reparado.

— Reparei.

A fala mansa dele era preocupante. Enquanto Kohako vivia tendo acessos de fúria, Sesshoumaru nunca perdia sua fa­mosa, e intimidadora, calma.

— Nesse caso, é fácil concluir que não disponho de tempo para dedicar à SSI agora — concluiu Rin.

— Não vai exigir muito do seu tempo — argumentou Sesshoumaru. — Por que essa urgência em vender? Já faz quase dois anos que Kohako morreu. Por que essa decisão súbita?

Rin hesitou, sem saber quanto revelar. Ele era tão analítico, tão lógico, tão sagaz. Como revelar seus desejos mais íntimos com relação a ele?

— Está na hora de eu tocar minha vida — declarou. — Gostaria de vender esta monstruosidade que Kohako chamava de casa e comprar algo mais aconchegante. E estou pensando em abrir meu próprio negócio.

— Você já tem um negócio.

— Nunca foi meu, e você sabe disso. Era seu e de meu sogro, depois, seu e de Kohako.

— E como pretende montar um novo negócio e cuidar de um recém-nascido se não aguenta nem colaborar para a SSI?

Rin suspirou.

— São planos futuros, é clara. Não são para já.

— Sendo assim, até nosso bebê nascer e você estar pronta para iniciar seu novo empreendimento, pode con­tinuar conosco.

_Nosso _bebê. Sesshoumaru deliberadamente estabelecia uma ligação entre eles, uma ligação que ela queria romper. Tentou controlar a irritação massageando as costas no ponto em que uma dorzinha se insinuava.

— Podemos deixar esta discussão para mais tarde?  
Estou um pouco cansada.

Em dois segundos eleja estava a seu lado, segurando-a pelo cotovelo.

— Sente-se, Rin. Tente relaxar.

— Vai ser um pouco difícil no momento — replicou ela.

— Porque você complica a situação mais do que o ne­cessário. — Antes que ela pudesse protestar, Sesshoumaru inda­gou: — Quando foi sua última consulta ao médico?

— Hoje de manhã.

— Nenhum problema, presumo?

— Nenhum.

Ele se inclinou até que seus olhares estivessem no mesmo nível. Oh, como sentira falta dele, pensou Rin. Falta de sua preocupação e gentileza, de sua inteligência aguçada e influência tranquilizadora. Do pânico que a assaltara ao revê-lo já não restava vestígio, substituído por emoções indescritíveis.

— Não tem dormido bem, acertei? — adivinhou ele.

— É difícil — confessou ela. — Não importa quantos travesseiros coloque, não consigo ficar confortável.

— Falta pouco agora — consolou Sesshoumaru.

Se ao menos não estivessem tão próximos. A proximi­dade trazia de volta lembranças que Rin passara nove longos meses tentando apagar. Não lhe dizia nada o fato de Sesshoumaru exibir o melhor terno italiano, a camisa mais fina, a gravata mais moderna, tampouco significava algo sua lógica computacional e capacidade de manter as emo­ções presas em calotas polares. Ela sabia a verdade.

Com um único toque, ele obtinha poder absoluto sobre as mulheres.

— Está pensando naquela noite.

Ele apenas sussurrara as palavras, mas minara suas defesas e invocara uma série de imagens que já banira da mente. Por que não conseguia esquecer aquela noite? Era véspera de ano-novo e ela fora à casa dele entregar uns documentos que encontrara no cofre pessoal de Kohako, documentos financeiros importantes, pensara. A pedido dele, aguardara enquanto ele os examinava.

Aparentemente, Sesshoumaru não se saíra melhor do que ela na tarefa de decifrar a confusão de números e comentários escritos à mão. A julgar por seu cenho franzido, porém, a parte inteligível não o agradara nem um pouco. Após meia hora de silêncio, ele pusera os papéis de lado e, em vez de dispensá-la, jogara mais lenha na lareira e ligara o aparelho de som. Em seguida, oferecera-lhe uma taça de champanhe e...

O relógio soara as doze badaladas.

— É ano-novo! — festejara ele, com um sorriso. — Vamos começar com o pé direito!

Num instante, Rin estava nos braços dele, partilhando um beijo amigável. Sentia-se particularmente vulnerável naquele noite, pois fazia exatamente um ano que Kohako encontrara a morte espatifando o carro esporte contra um poste, e logo após declarar que queria o divórcio. Sesshoumaru tam­bém partiria dali a algumas horas, para a Europa. Sentira-se tão só, desamparada. Eis a justificativa que encon­trara ao recuperar a sanidade, pela manhã.

Mas tudo começara com aquele beijo, a boca de Sesshoumaru firme e determinada, degustando champanhe e paixão. Nada a ver com um homem apelidado de Gelo. A con­tradição intrigou-a, tentando-a a provar aquela boca mais e mais. Ele lhe concedeu tudo o que pediu a cada beijo mais profundo, e muito mais.

Com toda a honestidade, naquela noite ela não pensara nas consequências. Outros pensamentos ocupavam-lhe a mente. As trocas foram se tornando mais demoradas, mais ardentes, e logo se viram avassalados por uma urgência incontrolável. Contrariada, ela desfizera o nó da gravata dele e a arrancara antes de atacar os botões da camisa.

— Sempre se veste assim formal em casa? — ques­tionara Rin.

— Não. É que saí há pouco.

— A negócios, aposto.

Um frio amargo dominou os olhos âmbar dele.

— Que mais poderia ser?

Ela se zangara ao comentário, triste e desolada.

— Vou mostrar o que poderia ser...

A determinação tomara conta dela, eliminando o que restava de escrúpulo e bom senso. Ele não protestara ao vê-la remover suas abotoaduras de ouro e livrá-lo da ca­misa, mas sentira nele alguma hesitação, que não com­binava com sua natureza implacável. Mas não era hora de analisar, ou questionar. Estava fascinada com o que descobrira debaixo da camisa.

Sesshoumaru exibia ombros largos, com músculos lindamente esculpidos em linhas claras, másculas. Como nunca os notara antes? A pele dele fulgurava como cipreste dou­rado, irradiando luz e calor, implorando para ser acari­ciada. Recuou um pouco e viu o realce que a luz do fogo proporcionava aos bíceps com os feixes de músculos sa­lientes que convergiam ao peito coberto de pêlos.

Ela estendera as mãos, traçando um caminho dos om­bros até o ponto em que os pêlos castanho-escuros se iniciavam. Como podiam ser dessa cor, se os cabelos dele eram platinados? Mais impressionante era a textura grossa deles, quase arranhando-lhe a palma das mãos, excitando-a como a pele lisa e infantil de Kohako nunca conseguira. Afagou aquele peito, incapaz de resistir. E fora baixando as mãos, centímetro por centímetro, ao longo do abdómen duro e irregular, até alcançar a fivela do cinto. Ele a detivera então.

— Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer? Ainda pode mudar de ideia.

— Não, não posso. E agora ou nunca.

— Não comece algo que não pretende terminar — ad­vertira Sesshoumaru, sério.

Não fosse tão impulsiva, talvez Rin tivesse ouvido. Mas ela só captara a necessidade embutida no tom áspero dele. E respondera aquele chamado desesperado com todo o coração.

Desvencilhara-se dos braços dele e fora até a lareira. Diante dos olhos âmbar dele, brilhantes como estrelas, despira o vestido preto e as pequenas peças de cetim rosa-avermelhado. Restou uma presilha em seus cabelos, que Sesshoumaru descartou só para ver cair a cortina de cabelos negros.

— Sesshoumaru?

— Por favor — murmurara ele. — Que isto não seja uma ilusão.

Ela não soubera como responder ao apelo. Nem pre­cisara. Sesshoumaru a abraçara, a apertara, combinando paixão e preocupação. O que se seguiu transformou-a. Profunda e completamente. Fazer amor com Sesshoumaru revelou-lhe um segredo cuja existência nem sequer vislumbrara nos anos em que fora casada com Kohako.

Sesshoumaru lhe mostrara o verdadeiro significado do amor.

— Também não consegue esquecer aquela noite, não é? — adivinhou ele, brando.

Rin fechou os olhos, lutando para enterrar as lem­branças. Sem sucesso.

— Não consigo esquecer a manhã seguinte também — rebateu.

A desilusão fora terrível ao acordar numa cama vazia e dar-se conta de que seu amante partira havia muito.

— Eu ia viajar! — defendeu-se Sesshoumaru. — Você sabia disso!

— Não quero discutir! Todo aquele episódio foi uma aberração, de qualquer forma.

— Aquela _aberração _deu origem a nosso filho! Rin estremeceu e pôs a mão sobre o ventre.

— Não quis dizer...

— Não?

— Não! Eu quero o bebê.

— Eu também — afirmou Sesshoumaru, sem hesitar.

Ele estava sendo sincero. Ela o sentia em suas pala­vras. Infelizmente, porém, passara os últimos nove meses pensando no bebê como só seu e era um choque saber que Sesshoumaru tinha sentimentos semelhantes. Sesshoumaru Taisho, um homem de sentimentos. Ha!

— Parece que estamos com um problema, então.

— Problema nenhum — contrariou Sesshoumaru. — Já apre­sentei a solução.

— Casamento.

Ele a encarava firme.

— Casamento.

— E se eu não concordar?

Ele adotou uma expressão implacável.

— Não tem opção.

— Claro que tenho.

— Está enganada. — Calculista, Sesshoumaru resumiu a si­tuação dela: — Você quer me vender sua parte na em­presa, bem como iniciar seu próprio negócio. Não con­seguirá nem uma coisa, nem outra, sem meu acordo e cooperação.

Rin não acreditava no que ouvia. Sesshoumaru lhe aplicaria um golpe baixo?

— E o preço da sua cooperação é o casamento?

* * *

**E ai gostaram?**

**Expresse sua opiniao cara leitora!!**

**Ja né!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Anteriormente em Lógica do Amor...**

**— Casamento.**

**Ele a encarava firme.**

**— Casamento.**

**— E se eu não concordar?**

**Ele adotou uma expressão implacável.**

**— Não tem opção.**

**— Claro que tenho.**

**— Está enganada. — Calculista, Sesshoumaru resumiu a si­tuação dela: — Você quer me vender sua parte na em­presa, bem como iniciar seu próprio negócio. Não con­seguirá nem uma coisa, nem outra, sem meu acordo e cooperação.**

**Rin não acreditava no que ouvia. Sesshoumaru lhe aplicaria um golpe baixo?**

**— E o preço da sua cooperação é o casamento?**

_**

* * *

**_

_CAPITULO 2_

Se sentia algum arrependimento por coagir Rin, Sesshoumaru não o demonstrava. Era como se apenas lhe houvesse sugerido colocar molho branco em vez de vinagrete na salada.

— Um ano — reiterou ele. — E tudo o que estou pe­dindo. Você nos ajuda a firmar nossas vendas domésticas e, no primeiro aniversário do bebê, compro a sua parte na empresa, se ainda estiver querendo vender.

— E o casamento?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Frustrada, Rin de­sejou poder interpretá-lo tão facilmente quanto ele pa­recia interpretá-la. Por que conseguiria agora, se durante os cinco anos em que conviveram como sócios nunca de­cifrou seus pensamentos?

— Não se pode manter o que nunca se teve — filosofou ele, por fim, em tom crítico.

— Fale claro, Taisho. Vai me dar o divórcio?

— Você estará livre em um ano. Só quero que prometa que não irá para longe.

— Vou ter de permanecer em San Francisco?

— Quero meu filho, ou filha, por perto. É pedir demais?  
_É! _,quase gritou Rin, mas se conteve. De qualquer forma, ele devia ter adivinhado a resposta, a julgar pela amargura que brotou em seus olhos âmbar.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou ela, pesarosa. — Não estou tentando dificultar as coisas, mas você me pegou desprevenida!

— Eu também fui pego desprevenido.

— Eu sei. Mas essas exigências...

— São mais que razoáveis.

— Eu não acho! — Rin fechou os olhos, lutando para se recompor e para bloquear as lágrimas que vinham fácil ultimamente. — Sesshoumaru, isto não devia ter acontecido.

— Mas aconteceu. Goste ou não da ideia, vai dar à luz um filho meu.

Agachando-se ao lado dela, Sesshoumaru estendeu o braço sobre o ventre dilatado, mas então se deteve, a mão espalmada pairando poucos milímetros acima da criança. Foi só por um instante, mas ela viu sua máscara de indiferença cair, expondo um anseio agridoce de tocar o bebê, de sentir a vida que crescia lá dentro. Mas o controle voltou a congelar-lhe as feições.

Quando ele já recuava, ela impulsivamente agarrou-lhe as mãos e apertou-as com força contra sua barriga enorme. Sabia que o que ele mais queria era sentir a vida do filho pulsando. O calor de suas mãos grandes espalhava-se deliciosamente por todo seu ventre maduro.

— O bebê costuma se mexer bastante a esta hora do dia — confidenciou Rin.

Mal ela acabou de falar, Sesshoumaru sentiu vários chutes sob a palma da mão.

— É ele?! — exclamou, maravilhado.

— Já tentando sair. Pelo menos é o que parece.

Ele apertou os lábios e baixou os cílios queimados de sol sobre os olhos âmbar que ameaçavam denunciar uma emoção. Passou a demonstrar apenas uma curiosidade moderada.

— Dói? — quis saber.

Se só a proximidade de Sesshoumaru já a perturbava, o que aquele contato físico não ameaçava provocar!

— Não. Se bem que todo desconforto vale a pena. — Sorriu. — Vale muito a pena.

— Está... feliz com o bebê?

— Sempre quis ter, mas Kohako... — Rin percebeu que não era hora de criticar o falecido marido. — Sim, Sesshoumaru, estou muito feliz com o bebê.

— Só não está feliz com o fato de eu ser o pai.

— Eu não disse isso!

— Nem precisava! Há minutos, disse que o que acon­teceu entre nós no ano-novo foi uma aberração!

Rin baixou os olhos para o barrigão.

— A situação escapou ao controle. Sesshoumaru recuperava o sarcasmo:

— Com certeza, não houve planejamento.

— De qualquer forma, quero o bebê — reafirmou ela, pois isso fazia toda a diferença.

— Só não quer a mim. — Ele afastou as mãos e se levantou. — Devia ter me contado há meses. Não tinha o direito de esconder essa gravidez de mim.

Sesshoumaru tinha razão, e Rin reconhecia o fato.

— Desculpe-me. Acho que pressenti essa sua atitude quando descobrisse.

— E que outra atitude eu poderia tomar? — questionou ele.

— Qualquer uma mais sensata, que não envolvesse casamento.

Rin jamais voltaria a confiar num homem, não de todo o coração, nem a ponto de assumir um compromisso sagrado como o matrimónio.

— Pois não vou mudar de ideia, nem minhas exigências — finalizou Sesshoumaru. — Está de acordo com meus termos, ou não?

— Tenho alguma escolha?

— Não.

— Posso me recusar a me casar com você.

— Mas não vai fazer isso.

Rin conseguiu encará-lo tão impessoalmente quanto ele.

— Vou, sim, Sesshoumaru.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Receio que esteja cometendo um erro.

Ela odiava quando ele adotava aquela postura e ex­pressão felinas, como um tigre prestes a investir. Prin­cipalmente quando focalizava a ela, pois isso significava que ela era a presa e estava para sucumbir.

— Que erro?

— É só eu pegar esse telefone, ligar para seus pais e fim de jogo. — Sesshoumaru não pôde conter o sorriso vitorioso. — Xeque-mate, queridinha.

Rin o olhava boquiaberta, incrédula e furiosa.

— Você não faria isso...

— Quer apostar? A esta altura, eles já devem saber que você está grávida.

— Teria sido um pouco difícil esconder isso deles.

— Eles sabem quem é o pai?

— Não.

Ele alargou o sorriso. Ela recordou quão despudoradamente beijara aquela boca na tal noite inesquecível.

— Como acha que reagiriam ao saber que sou eu o pai da criança?

— Depois de se levantarem do chão, você diz? — re­trucou Rin.

— É, depois.

— Eles ficariam muito zangados — preveniu ela, ten­tando intimidar. — Muito zangados.

— Até eu explicar que não sabia da sua gravidez. Ela contraiu a boca.

— É, até você explicar.

— E quando eu dissesse que gostaria de me casar com você...

— Ficariam exultantes — completou ela.

— Foi o que pensei. — Sesshoumaru concedeu-lhe alguns se­gundos de reflexão antes de aplicar o último golpe: — Pronta para reconhecer a derrota?

Rin fumegava em silêncio. Sesshoumaru conhecia muito bem seus pais, fervorosos adeptos da unidade familiar. Seis meses antes, haviam recebido com alegria a notícia de que seriam avós, mas encararam mal sua recusa em re­velar o nome do pai do bebê, bem como a ideia de des­posá-lo. Podia contar com seu amor e apoio, mas sabia que os magoara e decepcionara muito.

Estava derrotada, mas fez Sesshoumaru esperar dois minutos inteiros antes de se manifestar:

— Casamento por um ano. Continuo colaborando com a SSI, mas você compra a minha parte ao final desse período. Combinado?

— Combinado. — Ele consultou o relógio de pulso. — Passo aqui amanhã às nove horas para irmos ao cartório. Vou falar com o juiz Larson. Se ele conseguir abreviar os trâmites, ao meio-dia estaremos casados.

— Tão rápido?

— Não temos muito tempo, concorda?

Rin odiava o fato de Sesshoumaru estar sempre certo. Mas já concordara em desposá-lo e não havia por que adiar o inevitável. Não se quisesse que o bebê tivesse o nome do pai.

— Acho que não vai dar para nos casarmos na igreja, então...

— Importa-se?

— Importo-me. Mas, dadas as circunstâncias... - Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

— Seus pais vão querer estar presentes, imagino. Rin sorriu, cansada.

— Creio que não conseguiríamos evitar.

— Ficamos assim, então.

Passaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Por fim, Rin levantou-se, desajeitada devido à barriga grande, cons­trangida devido à presença do homem que logo seria seu marido.

— Vou acompanhá-lo.

Ele não recusou, e caminharam juntos pelo corredor até o saguão de entrada.

— Tome conta dela, Gem — instruiu Sesshoumaru ao sistema de segurança. — E me avise se houver algum problema.

— RECOMENDAÇÃO REGISTRADA, SENHOR TAISHO. BOA TARDE.

Rin olhou brava para o painel de controle do sistema.

— Espere só um minuto...

— Está para dar à luz a qualquer momento, Rin — cortou Sesshoumaru, num tom condescendente que a fez ferver de raiva. — Só estou prevenindo o sistema quanto a complicações de última hora. Gem vai tomar conta de tudo.

— Não gosto de ser espionada!

— Gem não está espionando. Está protegendo você. É sua função.

— Por ora — avisou Rin.

— Até que eu diga o contrário — corrigiu ele.

— Até que eu descubra os códigos de anulação. — Cansada de discutir, Rin perguntou o que estava que­rendo saber desde a chegada inesperada de Sesshoumaru. — Por que voltou antes do planejado?

— Digamos que tive um pressentimento. Ela ergueu o sobrolho.

— Um pressentimento, é? Você, Sesshoumaru?

Ele não pareceu se perturbar com a insinuação.

— Ao contrário do que imagina, Rin, não sou um computador.

Com isso, Sesshoumaru transpôs a soleira e se foi.

Sesshoumaru permanecia na varanda da casa de Rin, de costas para a porta que ela acabara de bater. O simbolismo da cena não lhe passava despercebido, tampouco a ironia daquela situação. Mais uma vez via-se abandonado ao relento. Uma imagem assaltou-lhe a mente, a de um garotinho estóico.

Sozinho, o garoto via à frente uma vaga de estaciona­mento vazia. A suas costas, um feio prédio escolar projetava-se contra um lúgubre céu de inverno. Enquanto ele esperava, um floco de neve solitário desceu devagar diante de seus olhos, instável ao sabor de um vento gélido. Nem assim ele se moveu, alheio ao frio, à raridade da neve em San Francisco ou ao adiantado da hora. Recusava-se a liberar as emoções que lhe açoitavam a alma. Lágrimas seriam inúteis, mesmo que ainda tivesse a ca­pacidade de chorar. Mas já não podia. Elas haviam se congelado, muito tempo atrás.

Por isso, continuou esperando, como sempre esperara.

Reprimindo as lembranças, Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça, a exemplo de um touro enfurecido pronto a atacar. Endu­receu o queixo e cerrou os punhos. De novo, não. Desco­briria um jeito de entrar, de alcançar o calor pelo qual ansiava. Não importava quanto tempo levasse, ainda iria se regozijar no aconchego que era Rin.

—Como se sente?

Rin fez uma careta e se remexeu no desconfortável banco de madeira do lado de fora do gabinete do juiz. Não que fizesse diferença. Por mais que mudasse de po­sição ou massageasse os músculos contraídos à base da espinha, não encontrava alívio.

— Quer mesmo saber?

— Eu não teria perguntado, se não quisesse.

— Estou bem. Apenas toda inchada, dolorida e com mal-estar geral.

Sesshoumaru não se divertiu, conforme ela esperara. Tampouco lançou mão de chavões inúteis. Em vez disso, estendeu o braço em torno dela e apertou o punho cerrado em suas costas junto à cintura.

— Melhorou?

Ela soltou a respiração quase gemendo de prazer.

— Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?

— Puro instinto.

Instinto?! Eis algo difícil para Rin imaginar. Sesshoumaru mostrara-se sempre tão metódico e disciplinado. Definitivamente, não parecia alguém que reagia a impulsos. No que se referia à impulsividade, _ela _era a especialista.

— Há um assunto que gostaria de discutir com você.

— Mais surpresas? — retrucou ele, irônico. — Não me diga que vamos ter gémeos.

_Vamos ter! _Rin apertou as mãos unidas no colo. Ele repetia a atitude. Destacava o laço que os unia, lembran­do que tinha tanto interesse quanto ela na pequena vida que se expandia sob seu coração. E essa atitude dele a abalava mais do que gostaria de admitir.

— Não, não vou ter gêmeos. Pelo menos o médico não comentou nada. É sobre meus pais...

— Eles virão para a cerimónia, não?

— Virão, mas... Quando lhes falei do casamento, eles ficaram com a impressão de que... bem, de que íamos nos casar por livre e espontânea vontade.

— Mas é por livre e espontânea vontade.

— Eu sei, por causa do bebê. — Rin limpou a gar­ganta, constrangida. — Mas eles pensam que é porque... estamos apaixonados. — Olhou-o desolada. — Não tive coragem de dizer a verdade.

Sesshoumaru absorveu o comentário sem preocupação aparente.

— Como receberam a notícia?

— Ficaram exultantes.

E quão surpresa não ficara Rin ante a satisfação com que os pais aceitaram Sesshoumaru. Pensando bem, a família sempre simpatizara com ele, bem mais do que com Kohako, seu falecido marido, talvez por saberem o quanto este era deficiente em termos de honra e profundidade emo­cional. Sesshoumaru podia ser de uma dignidade inabalável, mas não parecia capaz de sentimentos profundos. Sob tal as­pecto, os dois maridos se mostrariam muito parecidos.

— Eles não perguntaram por que esperamos tanto tempo?

— Perguntaram. — Rin deu de ombros. — Eu disse que adiamos a decisão até você voltar da Europa, achando que devíamos esperar mais algum tempo após a morte de Kohako para assumirmos um compromisso. E também para termos certeza de que nossos sentimentos um pelo outro não mudariam.

— E eles?

Rin sentiu as faces queimarem.

— Eles disseram que, se estávamos certos de nossos sentimentos para dormirmos juntos, estávamos certos o bastante para nos casarmos.

— Sempre gostei dos seus pais! — festejou Sesshoumaru, in­diferente à zanga dela. — E o bebê? Eles não pergunta­ram por que não me casei com você tão logo soube da gravidez?

Rin temera que ele chegasse a tal questão.

— Eu disse que você só soube do bebê ao voltar da Europa.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a admirado.

— Mulher corajosa.

— Era a verdade. Pelo menos isso era.

— O que leva a outro enigma. Por que não me contou antes sobre o bebê?

Rin deu de ombros.

— Você ia voltar em três meses, lembra-se? Achei me­lhor dar-lhe a notícia pessoalmente.

— Mentira. É o que vem afirmando a si mesma todo esse tempo, mas não entrou em contato comigo por um motivo muito simples: estava com medo.

Rin endureceu o queixo. Nem sob tortura reconhece­ria a verdade daquela observação acurada. Sem ousar encará-lo, concentrou-se na parede oposta.

— Eu queria dar a notícia pessoalmente, já disse. Não tenho culpa se decidiu estender a viagem para seis meses e, depois, para nove. Ora, Sesshoumaru, em nossa última conversa, você já falava em completar um ano de estadia lá!

— Eu teria voltado antes, se você tivesse me contado. Droga, eu teria pego o vôo seguinte se me pedisse: "volte para casa", ainda que não me contasse sobre o bebê.

_Para casa? _Rin arrepiou-se à ideia.

— Bem, não foi necessário, concorda? Você antecipou seu retorno, de qualquer forma. — Novamente descon­fortável, mexeu-se no banco. Nada de alívio. — Não acre­ditei quando abri a porta e vi você de pé na minha frente.

— Eu também fiquei espantado — replicou Sesshoumaru, seco.

— Nesse caso, disfarçou bem.

— Anos de prática. Rin olhou-o curiosa.

— Quer dizer que treinou esconder as emoções? Por quê?

— Foi uma escolha lógica, na época.

Rin não se deixou enganar pelo tom indiferente. Aos poucos, aprendia a espiar atrás daquela máscara dele. Por mais intrigante que parecesse, era como se ele im­plorasse que ela descobrisse aquilo que ele tanto se em­penhava em esconder.

— Mas algum acontecimento deve ter imposto tal es­colha. O que foi?

— Descobri a inutilidade das emoções numa fria tarde de dezembro.

— Uma epifania, Sesshoumaru? Você? — Superada a surpresa, Rin concluiu: — Em consequência, decidiu seguir os passos do senhor Spock? Adotou a filosofia vulcaniana da lógica sem emoção?

Os olhos âmbar dele eram puro gelo.

— Digamos que nunca me apresentaram um argu­mento convincente para que eu mudasse de ideia.

— Algo terrível deve ter acontecido para você tomar uma decisão tão radical. — Rin franziu o cenho, preo­cupada. — O que foi? Alguém magoou você?

Sesshoumaru não teve chance de responder, presumindo que qui­sesse. Os pais de Rin chegaram, mais uma leva de irmãos, irmãs, cunhados, cunhadas, sobrinhos e sobrinhas.

— Meus parabéns! — exclamou a mãe, Izara, beijando-a no rosto. Abraçou Sesshoumaru, que se levantara. — Não se preocupem com nada, vocês dois, temos tudo sob controle. E não se levante, Rin! Sesshoumaru, não permita que ela se levante até a hora da cerimónia.

Rin adorou ver Sesshoumaru embasbacado. Precisava praticar mais a arte de esconder as emoções.

— Mas do que está falando, mãe? — indagou, conhecendo-a bem. — O que é que vocês têm sob controle?

— O casamento, é claro! — Izara bateu palmas. — Vamos lá, meninas. É preciso começar com o pé direito.

As irmãs de Rin formaram um semicírculo em torno dela, cada uma com um presente. Ela não pôde evitar as lágrimas, embaraçada e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Em­baraçada por deixá-las pensar que aquele casamento ocorreria por mais do que conveniência, feliz porque elas se importavam e faziam questão de demonstrar.

— Primeiro, uma coisa velha — anunciou Izara, sentando-se a seu lado. Estenderam-lhe um pacotinho. — Vamos, abra.

Rin rasgou o papel de embrulho, sorrindo para Sesshoumaru, que recolhia o material descartado. Quase não acreditou ao abrir a caixinha.

— O camafeu 1 da vovó! Oh, mãe, não pode estar se separando dele...

Com cuidado, abriu o fecho minúsculo e puxou a tam­pinha dupla. Dentro havia uma foto sua e uma de Sesshoumaru. Ele espiava por sobre seu ombro.

— Onde conseguiram essa foto? — Ele pensou bem e se lembrou. — Ah, foi numa festa de Natal, há dois anos.

— Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas somos uma família decidida. — Izara passou a mão na barriga de Rin. — Assim que este pimpolho der o ar da graça, vamos acres­centar a fotinho dele. E ainda sobra espaço para mais uma. — Deu-lhes uma piscadela. — Como Rin adora crianças, tenho certeza de que esse espaço logo estará preenchido. Depois, é por conta de vocês.

O rubor tomou as faces de Rin, ao mesmo tempo que lhe estendiam outro presente.

— Uma coisa nova? — arriscou, tocando na fita cor-de-rosa. Puxou a tampa da caixa e paralisou-se. Era uma fronha branca com dois monogramas em rico bordado: um "S" entrelaçado num "R".

— Como não sabíamos o tamanho certo da roupa de cama, vamos encomendar o resto assim que nos disser— explicou Izara. — Gosta?

Rin mordiscou o lábio, embaraçada. Como não pen­sara nisso? Seus pais imaginavam que Sesshoumaru e ela, uma vez casados, passariam a viver como marido e mulher de verdade, partilhando uma casa _e _uma cama. Esforçou-se por manter a mão firme ao sentir a textura do trabalho manual.

— É lindo! Obrigada.

— Nossa cama é _king-size _— informou Sesshoumaru, para de­salento de Rin.

Izara alegrou-se.

— Vou fazer a encomenda assim que chegarmos em casa!

— Agora, uma coisa emprestada — anunciou Ruki, irmã mais velha de Rin. — Usei isto no meu casamento, deve se lembrar. — Estendeu-lhe uma grande caixa qua­drada. — Você achou tão lindo. Eu empresto.

Rin removeu com cuidado as camadas de papel de seda, até se revelar o chapéu de aba larga que Ruki usara no lugar do véu. Delicado e feminino, o acessório, enfeitado com uma larga fita e imenso laço de cetim, prendera seus cabelos castanho-escuros com perfeição. Sem dúvida, lhe cairia igualmente bem. Tinha o mesmo tom de branco do vestido que escolhera para a cerimónia, e o laço combinava com o debrum no corpete.

— Obrigada, Ruki. — Esforçava-se por manter um sorriso, emocionada com a consideração da família. Não esperara nada daquilo, quando deveria. — Prometo de­volvê-lo intacto.

Prestativo, Sesshoumaru tirou o chapéu de dentro da caixa e ajeitou-o sobre seus cabelos, inclinando-o de modo que a aba larga se dobrasse levemente sobre um de seus olhos.

— Está linda — elogiou, sincero. — Ou melhor, perfeita.

— Ainda não — protestou a irmã mais nova de Rin.  
— Ela ainda não abriu o meu presente.

Rin ficou pensativa.

— Bem, já ganhei uma coisa velha, uma coisa nova e uma coisa emprestada. Está faltando...

— Uma coisa azul — completou Mika, estendendo uma caixa estreita.

— Estou quase com medo de abrir — confessou Rin, escaldada das brincadeiras da irmã.

Tratava-se de uma insinuante meia-liga preta enfei­tada com uma fita de cetim azul.

— Vamos ver se serve — atiçou Mika, expondo a peça diante de todos.

— Cabe a mim, acho — prontificou-se Sesshoumaru, pegando a meia-liga.

Antes que Rin pudesse protestar, ele ergueu seus tornozelos e removeu seus sapatos. O desafio era evidente nas profundezas de seus olhos âmbar, ora em brasa. Pousando-lhe ambos os pés na coxa musculosa, posicionou a meia-liga e começou a deslocá-la lentamente pernas acima.

De início, suas mãos apenas roçaram nos ossos finos dos tornozelos. Mas então ele começou a brincar com a pele sensível, ensaiando um ritmo primitivo que lhe aque­ceu o sangue e encheu-a de um desejo doce, forte. Ao mesmo tempo que queria cessar o contato, ansiava por atirar-se nos braços dele e reaprender os passos daquela dança específica. Esta opção era impossível, com a família toda observando-os. Por isso, submeteu-se à agonia, cen­tímetro por centímetro, conforme ele deslizava a meia-liga por suas pernas protegidas por meias finas. A altura dos joelhos, ele se deteve.

— Está bom aí — sussurrou Rin, aflita.

—De jeito nenhum — contrariou Sesshoumaru, determinado.

A família não ajudava em nada. Em vez de apoiar Rin, incentivava Sesshoumaru a fazer o pior. Após lançar-lhe um olhar zombeteiro, ele se concentrou na barra do ves­tido, sob a qual fez desaparecer a meia-liga. Por fim, alcançou o topo das meias, tateando o elástico apertado que as mantinha no lugar. Acabava de descobrir que as meias modernas dispensavam ligas. De qualquer forma, meias-ligas e gravidez não combinavam.

— Mas o que temos aqui? — indagou ele, confuso.  
Rin viu as irmãs suprimirem o riso.

— Estou usando meias sete-oitavos. O elástico forte dispensa ligas.

— Ah, que interessante. Vou querer ver isso depois...

— De jeito nenhum!

— Mas, querida, nunca vi esse tipo de meia antes. — Um brilho traquinas iluminou os olhos dele. — Você, nosso bebê e essas meias. Eis algo que eu daria uma fortuna para ver.

Trémula, Rin desanimou:

— Creia-me, neste caso, a ignorância é uma bênção.

De qualquer forma, não estou em condições de dar um _show _erótico.

Sesshoumaru ficou sério, e ela podia jurar que ele recordava algo com saudade.

— A gravidez a deixa mais bela do que pode imaginar — afirmou, franco. — Pelo menos, na minha opinião. Neste momento, nada me daria mais prazer do que ver você nessas meias, com nosso bebê seguro dentro da sua barriga. Nada... exceto colocar a aliança em seu dedo.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru — murmurou Rin, emocionada às lágri­mas. Fitou-o enternecida.

— Lamento interromper, mas estão nos chamando — informou Mika.

Sesshoumaru já estava recomposto.

— Acho que vamos ter de deixar isto para outro dia.  
Com evidente relutância, ele fez as mãos percorrerem o caminho inverso, das coxas para os joelhos, dos joelhos para os tornozelos. Após calçar-lhe novamente os sapatos, levantou-se e ajudou-a a se erguer do banco.

Rin continuou se apoiando nele até sentir as pernas firmes. A incursão das mãos dele sob sua saia abalara-a ao ponto do enfraquecimento. Para completar, sentia cãi­bras devido ao longo tempo sentada no banco de madeira duro.

Sesshoumaru fez a família toda de Rin entrar primeiro no gabinete do juiz e então se mostrou hesitante, olhando para os dois lados no corredor.

— Sesshoumaru? — chamou ela, curiosa.

— Já vou.

Ele se demorou mais um minuto, checando o corredor inúmeras vezes. O que estaria esperando? Ou melhor, quem? Conforme Kohako comentara certa vez, os pais de Sesshoumaru já eram falecidos e ele era filho único, ou seja, não tinha família. Teria convidado parentes distantes para assistir à cerimónia?

— Quem você está...?

A expressão gélida dele a fez desistir da pergunta. O inverno devastara toda a vida em seu rosto, atingindo-lhe a alma com a força de um vento ártico. O que teria cau­sado tamanha transformação? Minutos antes, ele se mos­trara todo alegria e ternura, provocando-a e seduzindo-a.

Mas então acontecera algo que lhe roubara as emoções e o obrigara a se fechar. Algo relacionado a alguém que deveria ter surgido naquele corredor, mas não surgira.

— Está pronta? — indagou ele.

As palavras mais pareceram cacos de gelo, brilhantes e duras, cheias de uma terrível frieza.

— Eu estou — garantiu Rin. — Mas e você?

Ele a encarou então, e ela se assustou. Seus olhos estavam vazios. Horrivelmente vazios. As íris âmbar eram aço, chamas desprovidas de calor e luz.

— Para que protelar? — Sesshoumaru pegou-a pelo cotovelo.— Vamos. Está na hora do nosso casamento.

**

* * *

**

**1 _Um camafeu (do francês antigo, camaheu) é uma pedra fina cinzelada de modo a formar uma figura em relevo (em oposição a entalhe) e que comporta ou não camadas superpostas de cores diferentes._**

_**Fonte: Wikipé**_

**AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto né??**

**Mas não se acostumem!**

**Telvez eu só poste agora Domingo...**

**Poís é caras leitoras, sou uma pobre vestibulana.**

**Domingo é a prova da UERJ!!**

**Arrancando os cabelos**

**Mas eu sinto que vocês iriam me esfolar se eu não postasse logo e sem aviso prévio.**

**Portanto estou avisando agora**

**Nada de fics ate domingo!!**

**Talvez por obra da natureza eu poste antes.**

**Saudades de voces queridas e queridos também se houver!!**

**Vamos responder as reviews!!**

_Sangozinha1902:_ **Pois é. A Rin ta braba nessa fic. Durante o curso voce vera que ela é uma mulher determinada que não se deixa abalar por nada. É assim que eu gosto de ver a Rin. Uma mulher forte! Pena que seu desejo nao se realizou...ou sera que vai se realizar?? Ela ainda nao se casou...bem vou deixar voce ficar na expectativa ate o proximo capitulo.**

_Acdy-chan_: Fics assim são dificeis de achar mesmo. Eu conheço umas muito boas, mas para mim as melhores no momento sao: _A Batalha Perdida de Sesshoumaru e Take My Heart _todas as duas by Queenrj.

_Arice-chan: _**A muito obrigada!! Na verdade eu so estou melhorando o que Day Leclaire fez. Ela é uma exelente escritora. Se você gosta de historias assim sugiro que voce leia as da Nora Roberts. São um luxo! Principalmente a saga dos McGregor! É uma delicia!!**

_Queenrj:_ **Meu deus!! Uma celebridade do mundo das fics aqui!! Minha lindaaa e idolatradaa!! ( puxa saco euuu xD) Alguem dia 1 de julho vai ficar velhaaaaaa. Eu quero bolo! Sabe que eu moro perto! So chamar que eu vou!xD Espero que voce goste da fic mesmo!!**

**Não posso deixar de agradecer também a** _Hinata-chan, Luh, tenshiraissa _**e a todos que leram e não postaram reviews! Eu estou meio incapacitada de responder todas as reviews agora mas prometo responder todas da proxima vez entao meninas nao fiquem tristes!! Todos tem um cantinho no meu tumtum!**

**Muito obrigada a todos!**

**Estou feliz com o sucesso!!**

**Divulguem!!**

**E mande reviews contando o que voces acharam do cap!**

**Beijos amores de meu coração!!**


	4. Capítulo III

**O que será que vai acontecer?? Hummmmmmmmmmmmm...**

**Boa Leitura!!**

_CAPITULO 3_

Austero e perspicaz, o juiz Henry Larson aguardou que todos se acomodassem em seu espaçoso gabinete antes de encarar os noivos severamente.

— Consertando o erro, Sesshoumaru? — repreendeu.

Rin olhou apreensiva para o futuro marido, imagi­nando como ele reagiria ao comentário, considerando seu estado de espírito. Para seu alívio, ele não se mostrou ofendido, respondendo simplesmente:

— Estou tentando.

— E bem a tempo, ao que parece.

Rin estremeceu. Não queria que Sesshoumaru levasse a culpa por algo que ela fizera, ou melhor, deixara de fazer.

— O atraso foi culpa minha — esclareceu.  
O juiz arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Nesse caso, fico aliviado por ver que ele a convenceu a se casar. É um bom homem.

— Sem dúvida — confirmou ela, sem hesitar.  
Sesshoumaru passou o braço em torno da cintura dela.

— Henry, importa-se se Rin ficar sentada durante a cerimónia? Acho que ela não deve permanecer de pé mais que o necessário.

Só então Rin percebeu que vinha jogando o peso do corpo ora num pé, ora no outro, num esforço vão para aliviar a cãibra à base das costas. Agradecida, sorriu para Sesshoumaru e ganhou um sorriso dele também. Foi um sorriso comedido, mas suficiente para quebrar as linhas rígidas em torno de sua boca e derreter o gelo que ela considerava parte de sua natureza.

Mas surpresa mesmo ela teve quando ele pousou a mão sobre sua imensa barriga.

— Sei que a forcei a aceitar este casamento — reconheceu, a meia voz. — Se não for isso o que quer, ainda pode mudar de ideia.

Ela se arrepiou ao ouvir as palavras. Ele usara as mesmas antes de fazerem amor, havia nove meses. Re­lembrou aquela noite especial, a noite em que geraram o bebê agora apertado contra a palma da mão dele. Tam­bém naquela ocasião ele sorrira, com a mesma paixão selvagem conferindo a seus olhos um azul profundo. In­defesa, ela se atirara de cabeça em seus braços, e em sua cama.

— Você guarda mesmo as lembranças, hein? — provocou Sesshoumaru, sagaz. — Também não consegue tirar aquela noite de sua cabeça, não é?

Droga, como ele adivinhara? Era tão fácil assim interpretá-la?

As palavras ásperas esfolavam suas emoções, deixando-a vulnerável e exposta.

— Se não quer que eu pense nisso, não sorria desse jeito! A última vez que sorriu assim foi...

— Na véspera de ano-novo? — Sesshoumaru deu outro sorriso, do tipo impiedoso, que a fez recordar quão gulosamente já sorvera aquela boca. — Nossa, querida, basta isso? Um sorriso? Devia ter me contado há anos!

Ao redor pelo gabinete, os familiares de Rin conver­savam sem parar, rindo e gargalhando a curtos interva­los. Não que ela tivesse ideia do que diziam. Com o olhar atraído pelo de Sesshoumaru, viu-se em águas perigosas e sua única opção era aprender a nadar, ou morrer afogada. Naquele momento, afogar-se parecia a opção mais segura. Lutou por ar, desesperada ao perceber que até o ato sim­ples de respirar se tornara impossível.

— Sesshoumaru, acho que não posso continuar com isto.

Ele deu um sorriso predador, os olhos externando fome incontrolável e desejo selvagem.

— Mas eu não posso perder você.

O juiz Larson ofereceu uma cadeira. Rin deixou-se afundar no estofado de couro, aliviada por não ter mais de fitar Sesshoumaru nos olhos.

— Estão prontos?

Sesshoumaru posicionou-se ao lado da cadeira.

— Rin?

Cabia a ela decidir. Podia dizer à família que mudara de ideia. Todos a apoiariam, apesar da preocupação, e da decepção. Ou podia dar um pai a seu bebê. O juiz a olhava paciente, compreensivo e sábio.

— Estou pronta — declarou, a respiração levemente ofegante.

Sesshoumaru pegou-lhe a mão e apertou-a gentilmente.

— Vá em frente, Henry.  
Então, aconteceu.

A dorzinha chata à base da coluna que a incomodara a manhã toda cresceu, transformando-se numa contração forte. Ofegante, apertou a mão de Sesshoumaru e olhou-o em pânico.

Ele entendeu na hora.

— Henry?

O juiz ergueu os olhos dos papéis.

— Tem algo a dizer antes de começarmos?

— Só um pedido. Rin e eu preferimos a versão abreviada, se não se importar.

O juiz também entendeu de imediato.

Sem palavras, Sesshoumaru deu a entender que não deviam passar a informação aos convidados. Se soubessem que Rin entrara em trabalho de parto, ficariam tão alvoro­çados que o casamento jamais se realizaria.

Experiente, o juiz já avaliara o temperamento da família de Rin e rapidamente escolheu a melhor estratégia.

— Na verdade, Sesshoumaru, eu é que ia sugerir isso — replicou, astuto. — Como estou com a agenda cheia, se ninguém se opuser, vou casar vocês dois sem floreios.

— Já não era sem tempo — retrucou a irreprimível Mika.

— Apenas nove meses de atraso — resmungou Izara, sem poder evitar.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, que apertara de novo sua mão. Outra contração! Não tinham muito tempo!

— Henry!

— Meus caros...

— Esperem! E as flores?

Sesshoumaru não sabia qual irmã de Rin interrompera, senão a teria estrangulado.

— Vou comprar um caminhão de flores para Rin, assim que estivermos casados. Prossiga, Henry.

— Estamos reunidos aqui hoje...

— O bebê merece flores — manifestou-se Yoshida, o pai de Rin, pela primeira vez.

— Pai, não preciso de flores — replicou Rin, aflita.

— Acho que vi uma banca bem em frente ao cartório. Alguém pode dar um pulo lá e comprar um buque.

— Está bem. — Sesshoumaru pegou a carteira e sacou um maço de cédulas. — Quem se habilita?

Um dos sobrinhos de Rin apresentou-se, pegou o di­nheiro e disparou porta afora.

O juiz reiniciou o discurso sem demora:

— Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para unir este homem e esta mulher em matrimónio.

— Mas não vamos esperar Shinzo? — indagou outra irmã de Rin. — Só mais cinco minutos.

— Shinzo vai perder uma ou duas palavras — ralhou Sesshoumaru. — Sua Excelência está com a agenda aper­tada, não é, Henry?

Rin ofegou, e o juiz Larson começou a transpirar na testa.

— Muito apertada. Acho melhor procedermos à versão curtíssima. Sesshoumaru Taisho, aceita Rin Ozawa como sua legítima esposa?

— Nunca vi coisa igual — reclamou Izara, insatisfeita.

— Aceito!

— E você, Rin...

— Eu aceito, eu aceito! — antecipou-se Rin.

— Mas que espécie de casamento é este? — protestou Yoshida.

— Já é meu segundo casamento, pai! A única diferença é o marido!

— E que bela diferença! — festejou a mãe.

— Trouxe a aliança, Sesshoumaru? — apressou o juiz.

— Claro! — Sesshoumaru abriu a caixinha, abriu a mão es­querda de Rin à força e colocou o solitário em seu dedo anular. Não esperou a sentença do juiz. — Você é minha agora, Rin Taisho. Na riqueza e na pobreza, na doen­ça e na saúde, e no nascimento dos filhos. Querida, está definitivamente presa a mim.

— Você fala de um jeito, Sesshoumaru. Só gostaria... — Rin fechou os olhos e estremeceu.

— Do que gostaria, amor? — quis saber ele.

— De poder lhe dar algo.

— Logo vai me dar. — Sesshoumaru olhou para o juiz. — Henry, tudo em ordem?

— Quase. Se alguém sabe de algum impedimento para este matrimónio, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre. — Após um segundo, concluiu: — Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

— Não vai dar tempo. — Sesshoumaru agarrou a cadeira pelo espaldar e carregou Rin para a porta. — Saiam da fren­te! Henry, será que consegue batedores da polícia?

O juiz pegou o telefone.

— Vão estar à espera na frente do cartório. Não se apavore, Sesshoumaru. Vão chegar à maternidade a tempo.

Izara deixou cair o queixo, de repente entendendo tudo. Agarrou o braço do marido.

— Oh, minha nossa, ela está em trabalho de parto! Rin, começou agora?

— Achei que era só dor nas costas, mas...

— Oh, igualzinho à vez em que tive Richey. Quando percebi que tinha chegado a hora... Oh, Sesshoumaru, é melhor correr, se não quiser que ela tenha o bebê aqui mesmo no corredor.

A cadeira de rodízios deslizava tão facilmente quanto uma cadeira de rodas. Rin agarrava-se ao braço da ca­deira e à mão da irmã Mika.

— Aguente firme, querida — consolou Sesshoumaru. — A po­lícia vai nos abrir caminho.

Ele assim esperava.

Ao longo do corredor, a correria provocava cenas có­micas. Uma jovem advogada pulou para fora do caminho e colidiu com um atendente. A pasta dela voou e se abriu, espalhando o conteúdo por todo o chão lustroso.

— Oh, devíamos pedir desculpas — lamentou Rin, afastando a aba larga do chapéu.

— Estamos em situação de emergência — observou Sesshoumaru, conduzindo habilmente a cadeira. — Além disso, seu pes­soal vem logo atrás. Eles podem dar uma mãozinha.

Olhando por sobre o ombro, viu a família de Rin pas­sar pelo local do incidente com toda a delicadeza de um trem expresso. Mais papéis se lançaram ao ar. O aten­dente se viu prensado contra a parede. A pasta da ad­vogada voou de novo, espalhando o pouco que ela con­seguira recolher.

Sesshoumaru e Rin chegaram à entrada do cartório. Ele a ergueu nos braços.

— Fim da linha, querida.

— Por quê?

— Há uma escadaria, lembra-se? Não estou vendo a ambulância, mas os batedores da polícia já chegaram.

Ela colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e segurou-se bem. O barrigão se apertava contra o peito dele, fazendo-o sentir também as contrações fortes. Aflito, ele tentou não se afobar na descida dos degraus.

Droga, não devia ter insistido na realização da ceri­mónia! Fora muito egoísmo de sua parte. Devia ter man­dado o casamento às favas e corrido com Rin para a maternidade. Se acontecesse algo com o bebê devido a sua negligência, jamais se perdoaria.

Diante do carro da polícia, Sesshoumaru colocou Rin de pé gentilmente.

— Oh, não — sussurrou ela, olhando-o aflita.

— O que foi agora?

Ela olhou para baixo.

— Acho que a bolsa se rompeu. Sesshoumaru apavorou-se de vez.

— A bolsa de água se rompeu — explicou ao jovem policial, que enrubesceu. — Temos de levá-la para a ma­ternidade rápido. Tem um cobertor aí?

O rapaz arranjou um cobertor e abriu a porta traseira do carro. Assim que Sesshoumaru acomodou Rin no banco, acen­deu as luzes, ligou a sirene e arrancou, avançando rapi­damente pelas ruas.

— As contrações estão cada vez mais próximas — anunciou Rin, nervosa, e gemeu alto. Seu chapéu estremecia a cada contração, cobrindo-lhe o rosto solidariamente.

_Rápido! U_urgia Sesshoumaru em pensamento. Como se ouvisse, o policial afundou o pé no acelerador.

— Só mais cinco minutos, querida. Aguente firme só mais cinco minutos.

— Não sei se vou aguentar tanto tempo! Tenho que empurrar o bebê!

— Não, ainda não! Não empurre!

— Mas tenho que empurrar! — insistiu Rin, os olhos flamejantes. — Sinto que é hora! — Apertou os braços dele, com força suficiente para interromper a circulação.

— Não empurre! Você tem que...

O que ela tinha de fazer, afinal? Nunca se sentira tão indefeso e despreparado na vida.

— Respirar? — sugeriu o jovem policial ao volante.

— Isso, respirar! — acatou Sesshoumaru. — Respire fundo!

— Eu sei! — esbravejou Rin. — Fiz um curso de preparação para o parto.

Sesshoumaru sentiu-se culpado. Rin comparecera às aulas sozinha.

— Bem, lembra-se de alguma coisa?

— Claro que me lembro! Não está ouvindo minha res­piração... — Ela deixou escapar um grito abafado.

— Ofegar! — exclamou Sesshoumaru. — Tente ofegar. Li em algum lugar que isso ajuda.

Rin recuperou a fala.

— Quer que eu ofegue? Tente você ofegar com as vís­ceras contraídas como... oooohhhhh!

Ele a estreitou nos braços.

— Acredite, querida, minhas vísceras estão contraídas.  
Ela enterrou o rosto no ombro dele, deixando cair no assento o chapéu de renda branca e fitas de cetim.

— Por que me engravidou? Eu só queria dormir com você, não ter um filho seu.

O oficial ao volante enrubesceu de novo.

— Acho que ganhou um pacote completo — retrucou Sesshoumaru, brando.

— Você fez um estrago enorme, Taisho!  
Sesshoumaru não pôde evitar o sorriso orgulhoso.

— Desculpe — sussurrou, apaziguador. — Se a faz se sentir melhor, saiba que não planejei engravidá-la.

— Não, não me faz sentir melhor. E fez um ótimo trabalho, para quem não planejou nada. — Mais uma contração a fez expirar por entre os dentes. — Devia ter considerado essa possibilidade quando me seduziu. Como explica? Você é o cérebro da dupla, não eu.

— Caso não tenha percebido, não era meu cérebro que estava no comando naquela noite.

— Grande! Decide se libertar dos cálculos pela pri­meira vez na vida e olhe o que acontece!

— Ela deve estar em transição. É o pior estágio do trabalho de parto. Muito doloroso. Elas sempre falam assim na transição, mas não é o que querem dizer de verdade.

— É o que quero dizer, sim! Era para ter sido só uma aventura. Eis meu castigo por uma noite de amor incrível!

Sesshoumaru ergueu o sobrolho.

— Incrível?

— Incrível. Espetacular. Mas devia ter sido mais.

Era difícil para ele entender a lógica dela.

— O que devia ter sido mais?

— Eu devia ter arrancado mais do que uma noite de amor em troca desta agonia. Acho que mereço meses, talvez anos de amor espetacular!

— Verei o que posso fazer por você.

— Acontece que não vai ter oportunidade! — Ela agarrou-lhe as lapelas do paletó, quase descosturando-as. — _Nunca _mais vai acontecer. Você só teve uma chance, e acertou no alvo. Parabéns, querido.

— Só pode estar em transição — murmurou o policial.  
Sesshoumaru afastou as mechas de cabelo úmidas da testa dela, nem um pouco desolado. Estavam casados. Teria um ano para fazê-la mudar de ideia, e muitas oportuni­dades para acertar no alvo.

— Grande tacada, não, querida?

Num segundo, Rin passou de raivosa a tristonha, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Nem sequer escolhi os nomes. Se ficar muito tempo assim, o bebê pode ficar com complexo e nos odiar para sempre.

— Se for menino, pode se chamar Yoshida, como seu pai, ou Richard, como seu irmão — sugeriu Sesshoumaru. — Se for menina... que tal Abigail?

— Abigail? — Ela repetiu o nome mais vezes, baixinho. — Eu gosto. É doce. Um pouco antiquado, mas bonito.

— Combinado, então? Se for menina, vai se chamar Abigail. Se for menino...

— E seu pai? Não gostaria de dar o nome dele a seu filho?

Sesshoumaru mostrou-se azedo.

— Acho que Yoshida vai ficar mais satisfeito.

Outra contração se fez, durando uma eternidade.

— Ai, Sesshoumaru, como dói! Por que dar à luz dói tanto? Ele detestava sentir-se de mãos atadas.

— Eu lamento. Se pudesse sentir as dores por você, eu sentiria.

— Não daria certo — choramingou ela, conformada.  
Tratava-se de uma conversa irracional, ridícula mes­mo, mas parecia distraí-la do parto em andamento.

— Por que não?

O policial freou o carro diante da entrada de emer­gência da maternidade e saltou, escancarando a porta traseira.

Rin ainda respondeu:

— Porque você não pode sentir.

A porta do quarto de Rin na maternidade, Sesshoumaru se­gurava um buque de flores, mais constrangido do que nunca.

Ela o viu e sorriu deleitada.

— São para mim? Não precisava.

Ele deu de ombros e estendeu-lhe o ramalhete.

— Shinzo não chegou mesmo a tempo da cerimónia. E Yoshida tinha razão. Você merece flores no dia de seu casamento.

A profusão de cores contrastou lindamente com a renda branca da camisola vitoriana que Rin usava, as fitas que atavam as flores derramando-se sobre a cama. Ela mais parecia uma noiva do que uma mulher que acabara de dar à luz.

Sesshoumaru pegou dois botões de rosa e prendeu-os entre os cachos da cabeleira castanho-escura.

— Você merece mais. Muito mais. Mas vai ter de se contentar com isto, por ora.

— Obrigada. São lindas. — Rin olhou para o berço ao lado da cama. — Por falar em linda...

Sesshoumaru via a filha pela primeira vez. A emoção tirou-lhe a fala. Estendeu a mão para tocá-la, mas deteve-se. Ela era perfeita demais. A criatura mais perfeita que já vira. Um dia antes, sentira seu chutinho dentro do útero da mãe. Agora, podia contar todos os seus dedinhos. Como aquilo era possível? Quase desafiava a compreensão.

— Quer pegá-la? — perguntou Rin.

— Não se importa?

— Claro que não. Você é o pai dela.

Com toda a delicadeza, ele deslizou a mão por sob as costas e cabeça do bebê. Nossa, como era pequenina. Qua­se se encaixava na palma de sua mão. Ergueu-a e acomodou-a no braço. Ela o fitava com olhos grandes e so­lenes, piscando os cílios fartos. Então, deu um grande bocejo e adormeceu num instante. Simplesmente ador­meceu. Era inacreditável.

— Abigail — murmurou, passando o dedo pela cabe­cinha ruiva. — Pequena Abigail.

Rin olhou-o curiosa.

— É um nome de família?

— Não. É só um nome.

Uma enfermeira entrou trazendo um berço móvel.

— Receio ter de levar essa pequena. O pediatra quer fazer um exame completo nela, e a mãe precisa descansar.

Sem dar a Sesshoumaru tempo para protestar, tirou o bebê adormecido de seus braços e acomodou-o no berço.

Sesshoumaru viu a filha se afastar sentindo os braços muito vazios. Segurara Abigail por poucos minutos, mas formara-se um vínculo irrevogável. Queria-a de volta. Que­ria a filha onde pudesse vê-la, ouvi-la, protegê-la.

— Foi um dia e tanto — comentou Rin, com um suspiro.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se para ela, lembrando-se de que tinha uma esposa também. Foi sentar-se na beirada da cama.

Leves manchas lilases sob os olhos escuros denunciavam o cansaço dela.

— Num prazo de vinte e quatro horas, você se tornou esposa e mãe. Uma proeza.

— Não perco tempo — reconheceu ela, com um sorriso.  
Ela queria dizer algo mais, só que não encontrava as palavras. Vendo-a apertar os dedos na borda do lençol, ele concluiu que era algo sério. O medo assaltou-o. Iria ela pedir-lhe que fosse embora? Diria que o casamento fora um erro? Declararia que, agora que Abigail tinha um nome, não havia por que esperarem um ano para se divorciarem?

— Algum problema? — indagou, sem demonstrar apreensão. Afinal, era um homem insensível.

— Eu... peço desculpas — murmurou Rin, embara­çada. — Disse coisas terríveis a caminho daqui. Não sei o que deu em mim. Mas sinto muito se o ofendi. Você não merecia nada daquilo.

Profundamente aliviado, Sesshoumaru não pôde evitar o sorriso.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas. Você não me ofendeu.

— Ainda bem. Não sei como eu teria tido Abigail sem você.

— Sua família teria ajudado.

— Não teria sido a mesma coisa.

Não, não teria. Pelo menos não para ele. Tivera Rin nos braços naquela última meia hora de trabalho de par­to, acalmando-a e encorajando-a enquanto lutava para trazer a filha de ambos ao mundo. E ela se agarrara a ele, despejando uma confissão atrás da outra. Sempre quisera um bebê. Um menino. Não, uma menina. Não, gêmeos. Ao final, nada importava senão a saúde do bebê.

Então veio o arrependimento. Ela quisera avisá-lo. Pe­gara o telefone centenas de vezes, mas sentira medo. Ele teria insistido no casamento.

— Você sabe por quê.

— Mas eu não queria me casar de novo. Não até en­contrar alguém em quem confiasse. Alguém capaz de me amar. Não suportaria uma união como a anterior, sem apoio emocional do marido. Não sou um cacto. _Um cacto?! _Sesshoumaru abafara o riso.

— Não, claro que não.

Aquela altura, tinha de concordar com tudo o que ela dizia, por mais ilógico que fosse.

— Preciso de ar fresco, luz e adubo. E de água. Muita água. Não posso cuidar de todo o jardim. De vez em quando, tenho de ser aguada e tratada também. Kohako vivia se es­quecendo disso. Deixava que eu secasse e sufocasse.

Só então Sesshoumaru entendera. Cada palavra atingia-o como uma martelada, porque ela tinha razão. Kohako, com todo seu charme e esperteza, só pensava em si mesmo. Du­rante toda a vida, tomara aquilo que considerava seu de direito.

Tendo vivido sempre em solidão, apartado de gente e emoções, Sesshoumaru queria o que Rin oferecia, a promessa que brilhava em seus grandes olhos escuros. Queria seu calor, carinho e paixão, bem como o bebê que juntos ha­viam gerado.

Mas a dolorosa verdade era... não tinha nada a oferecer-lhe em troca. Podia pegar. Mas não podia dar.

Súbito, pôs-se a rememorar um dos mais lindos mo­mentos de sua vida:

— Surgiu o topo da cabecinha — dissera o médico. — Pode assistir ao nascimento pelo espelho, se quiser.

Os minutos seguintes foram os mais miraculosos da vida de Sesshoumaru. Segurando Rin pelas costas, apertava-a contra o peito, apoiando-a no trabalho de parto. Pasmo, sentiu quando os músculos de seu útero se contorceram no último esforço hercúleo.

E aconteceu. O bebê escorregara de uma vida para a outra, passando da escuridão à luz de um novo mundo.

— E uma menina — anunciara o médico, animado.

— Abigail — sussurrara Rin.

O bebê fez uma careta e emitiu o som mais maravilhoso do mundo, seu primeiro choro.

— Meu pai se alegra — comentara Sesshoumaru, satisfeito.

— Quer dizer que não está chateado? — indagou Rin, arrancando-o do devaneio.

Sesshoumaru levou um segundo para voltar à realidade.

— Não, Rin. Você não disse nada que eu já não soubesse.

— Que bom.

— Você precisa descansar. Vou deixá-la.  
As faces dela se coloriram.

— Obrigada por tudo, Sesshoumaru. Pelo casamento e por ter me trazido para cá a tempo. E por estar lá quando precisei de você.

— De nada. — Ele hesitou. Precisava reparar uma omissão. — Esqueci uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Ainda não beijei a noiva.

Antes que ela pudesse rechaçá-lo, ele se inclinou e tomou-lhe os lábios. Foi um contato gentil, um sussurro de sensações. Quisera ser breve, mas a tentação de demorar-se, de restabelecer contato com aquela boca macia era grande demais para resistir. Aprofundou a união, derrubando a fraca resistência dela para explorar os de­licados recessos internos. Ela suspirou, sua respiração um bálsamo quente, e ele sorveu sua essência.

Uma noite. Uma noite espetacular, descrevera ela. Era tudo o que tinham tido. Não obstante, cada agridoce mo­mento daquela noite fixara-se indelevelmente em sua me­mória. Aos poucos, foi afastando-se, um único pensamen­to dominando-lhe a mente. _Não foi o bastante. _De jeito nenhum. Rin era sua mulher. Dera-lhe uma filha. Es­tavam unidos, por sangue e pelas circunstâncias. E não a deixaria romper aquela ligação. Não em um ano.

Nunca.

— Vai voltar? — quis saber ela, sonolenta.

— Claro, querida. Pode contar com minha volta.

Sesshoumaru foi até um telefone público, tirou o fone do gancho e digitou uma sequência de números. Desligou antes que a ligação se completasse. As mãos tremiam-lhe. A causa só podia ser a comoção pelo nascimento de Abigail. De qualquer forma, precisava se conter. Não daria rédeas às emoções. Não agora. Não era seguro.

Controle. Tinha de recuperar o autocontrole.

Fechando os olhos, invocou uma cena específica. Des­cobrira que rever-se criança indefesa ajudava-o a contro­lar as emoções e impedia-o de se magoar. Foram anos de prática, um interminável panorama de planícies estendendo-se aos horizontes de sua mente. Um grosso car­pete de neve cobria cada centímetro do solo gelado. A neve não reluzia ao sol. Não havia sol. Nem som. Nem movimento. Nem vida. Apenas manchas cinza-azuladas violavam a pureza da paisagem, bem como o céu acima, encobrindo todo o brilho. A imagem não trazia dor, tampouco oferecia paz. Era só uma imagem. E lá, naquela terra erma, ele mantinha o autocontrole.

Tirou o fone do gancho novamente e redigitou a mesma eqúência de números. No quarto toque, uma gravação atendeu:

— Não podemos atender no momento. Deixe seu recado... por favor.

A voz feminina acrescentara o "por favor" a contra­gosto, por obrigação. A um sinal agudo seguiu-se um silêncio glacial.

— É Sesshoumaru — declarou, por fim. — Só achei que gostaria de saber. Sou pai agora. Minha filha é linda e se chama Abigail. Dois quilos e oitocentos gramas. Ligue-me quando puder e marcaremos uma visita. Ah, e...

Outro som agudo anunciou o término do tempo para recado.

— O casamento foi lindo — completou Sesshoumaru, o queixo duro. — Pena que tenha perdido.

Devagar, desligou o telefone. E foi embora.

* * *

**Ihhhhhh Quem sera essa mulher misteriosa a quem Sesshy ligou??**

**Será uma amante??**

**Será uma amiga??**

**Será uma familiar??**

**Hummmmmm... Não se sabe!!**

**Assita...OPA... leia os proximos capitulos e verá!!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**Dessa vez eu não vou responder as reviews por que estou com um pouquinho de pressa!**

**Alias, vou responder a uma Mensagem, não review, mensagem mesmo que uma pessoa mandou para o meu e-mail e eu achei super certO!**

**A mensagem foi enviada por: **_grimmjow-sama _

_Por que essa fic está diretamente direcionada para as mulheres?  
Isso tudo é ódio dos homens? haha  
Sabe, isso é meio preconceituoso de sua parte x)  
Nós homens, também gostamos de histórias românticas,  
melosas e cheias de amor...ahuhauauauh.Nós temos um lado romântico também,  
não gostamos apenas de Hentai! ;P  
Confesso que entrei nesse mundo de fics a pouco tempo, mas sinceramente,  
estou adorando!Elas conseguem te  
prender!Não sei porque!E não é qualquer história que consegue me prender  
! E você realmente consegue fazer com que, nós leitores  
fiquemos presos a cada paragrafo, linha, palavra.Você realmente está de  
parabéns!_

E continue a escrever logo. :)

**Meu comentario: meninooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...acho super certo!! Amei sua mensagem e postei ela, pois assim outras leitoras que tem a mesma ideia refliam. Eu adimito meu feminismo e a partir de agora eu serei a favor as MULHERES e aos HOMENS! eeeeeee!!**

**Fico feliz que um menino esteja lendo uma fic minha!! E outros eu sei que gostam também!!**

**huuuuuuuuu**

**EMOÇAO!!**

**Bom agora que eu expressei minha opinão, vamos aos agradecimentos: **_v-chan, queenrj, Hinata-chan, Acdy-chan_ e é claro a _grimmjow-sama._

**Meninos e meninas um beijo no kokoro de voces!! E Bom domingo!!**

**Ah nao deixe de expressar sua opinião hein!**

**Megumi.Legume**


	5. Capítulo IV

_CAPITULO 4_

Rin aguardava impaciente a chegada de Sesshoumaru à maternidade. Queria ir embora, fugir daqueles que gostavam de interferir desagradavelmente em seus preciosos momentos com Abigail. Infeliz­mente, porém, não podia ir para casa sem a assistência do marido, e ele ainda não aparecera.

— Calma, Rin — pediu Izara, sua mãe. — Ele logo vai chegar.

— Talvez ele tenha se esquecido.

— Esquecido a esposa e a filha em menos de vinte e quatro horas? Sesshoumaru? Impossível.

— Podemos levá-la, se quiser — ofereceu-se a irmã Mika.

— De jeito nenhum — repreendeu a mãe, antecipando-se a Rin. — Estaríamos roubando uma lembrança de Sesshoumaru, e isso eu não permitiria. Ele já deve estar che­gando. E vocês duas, tenham paciência.

Sesshoumaru chegou nesse exato instante, detendo-se à porta ao ouvir as últimas palavras da sogra.

— Perdi alguma coisa? — indagou, desconfiado.  
Rin espantou-se ao vê-lo vestido informalmente, de camisa de malha esporte e calça _jeans _tão velha que apresentava manchas esbranquiçadas. Apesar de folgada, a peça não falhava em delinear seus quadris estreitos, o bumbum musculoso e coxas viris. Seus ombros largos também se destacavam sob o tecido macio da camisa.

— Uau! — exclamou Mika, admirada. — Mas que tansformação! Agora entendo por que quis iniciar o ano-novo com ele!

Com um olhar fulminante, Rin fez a irmã caçula se calar e concentrou-se de novo no marido. Mika estava certa. Sesshoumaru nunca revelara tanto de seu belo físico.

— Hoje é terça-feira — lembrou, confusa. — Por que não está de terno?

— E assim que ele costuma esconder esses ombros? — provocou Mika. — Debaixo de risca-de-giz? Vou prestar mais atenção a homens de terno e gravata, de agora em diante.

Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços, tão impressionantes quanto os ombros, e recostou-se no batente da porta.

— Como não vou ao escritório, dispensei o terno — explicou. — Mas vocês ainda não me contaram quem roubou a lembrança de quem.

Rin custava a acreditar no que ouvira.

— Vai tirar o dia de folga?

Ele a fitou longamente com aqueles incríveis olhos âmbar.

— Vou.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor, que o pai de Rin quebrou:

— Bem, vamos embora, então. — Estendeu a mão a Sesshoumaru. — Sua filha é linda. Meus parabéns.

Izara abraçou o genro.

— Você foi formidável. Conseguiu trazer Rin aqui bem a tempo.

— Acho que estou me especializando nisso.

— Isso é ótimo. Tome conta de sua família. - Sesshoumaru abrandou um pouco a expressão séria.

— Sabe que não tem com que se preocupar.

Assim que os sogros se foram, arrastando a filha caçula, Sesshoumaru fixou os olhos em Rin. Ela não sabia o que era pior, se a lógica remota com que ele considerava os demais ha­bitantes do planeta, ou aquele olhar frio e empedernido.

— Bem, vai satisfazer minha curiosidade ou não?

Rin deu um sorriso tímido.

— É só um comentário que minha família costuma fazer. Toda vez que fazemos algo que caberia a outra pessoa, excluindo-a, minha mãe diz que estamos rouban­do uma lembrança dessa pessoa.

— E que lembrança iam roubar de mim?

— Eu não estava planejando roubar nada de você. Mika é que se ofereceu para me levar para casa...

— Sem mim.

— É, sem você. Antes que eu pudesse recusar, mamãe interferiu.

Rin não sabia se Sesshoumaru acreditara ou não. Olhando da perspectiva dele, podia entender por quê. Mantivera-o alheio à existência de Abigail desde o momento de sua concepção, armazenando sozinha nove longos meses de lembranças, momentos que ele nunca pudera partilhar e que jamais reclamaria. E, se dependesse de sua vontade, teria dado a filha à luz sem a presença ou o conhecimento dele. Estava envergonhada.

Recordando os últimos meses, percebia que cometera um erro terrível. Excluíra Sesshoumaru de experiências que lhe pertenciam por direito. Numa situação inversa, ou seja, se Sesshoumaru lhe houvesse omitido informações que teriam afetado sua vida diretamente, estaria furiosa. Mais que furiosa. Provavelmente, jamais o perdoaria.

Sesshoumaru não se mostrara furioso, mas preocupado, res­peitoso e muito mais gentil do que ela merecia. Sim, forçara-a ao casamento, mas tal exigência ultrajante era até compreensível, ainda que não a apreciasse. Saber que seu filho carregava o nome de Kohako teria enlouque­cido Sesshoumaru, considerando a animosidade que existira entre os dois.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— Peço desculpas, Sesshoumaru.

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, adentrou o quarto e foi até o berço. Sem hesitar, acariciou a bochecha de Abigail.

— Nunca senti nada tão macio — murmurou, enter­necido. — E como tocar pétalas de rosa.

— Sesshoumaru...

— O médico já lhe deu alta?

— Já, mas...

— Vou pedir uma cadeira de rodas. Estacionei o carro bem perto da saída. — Deteve-se à porta, rígido. — Com­prei uma cadeirinha de carro para Abigail. Foi por isso que me atrasei.

Rin não poderia sentir-se pior. Sesshoumaru acabara de provar-lhe que estava errada. Podia ser inocente desta vez, mas o fato não corrigia seus erros passados. Quando ele voltou com a cadeira de rodas, já estava pronta para ir embora, com Abigail segura nos braços.

Sesshoumaru continuou solícito e prestativo, mas mal emitiu monossílabos durante todo o trajeto. Recolhera-se a al­gum lugar secreto só seu, ao qual ela não tinha acesso. Por fim, pararam diante de casa, ou melhor, da casa que fora de Kohako.

Sesshoumaru parecia incomodado com a fato também. Contem­plou desgostoso a mansão exagerada.

— Quanto antes você se mudar daqui, melhor.

— Pretendo mesmo me mudar para uma casa menor, daqui a um ano, mais ou menos.

— Não era nisso que eu estava pensando.

Rin já sabia o que ele ia sugerir e tratou de desiludi-lo:

— Esta casa é muito grande, mas vou ficar até nos  
divorciarmos.

Pronto. Deixara claro. Sesshoumaru contraiu a boca.

— Não quero que você e Abigail fiquem aqui. Minha casa é perfeita para nós três.

— Não vou morar com você.

— Ah, não? — Ele girou no assento e encarou-a. — E como vai explicar isso a seus pais?

Rin olhou para a frente.

— Vou inventar qualquer coisa.

— Eles esperam que moremos juntos. Esqueceu-se des­se pequeno detalhe?

Rin tinha certeza de que ele pensava nos lençóis bordados.

— Não me esqueci de nada! — Arrepiada ante a própria voz aguda, olhou por sobre o ombro. Abigail dormia placidamente no assento especial, indiferente à discussão dos pais. Passou a sussurrar: — Morarmos juntos não faz parte do trato, Sesshoumaru. Foi um ano de casamento em troca de minha colaboração com a SSI. Não concordei em dormir com você.

— Pois estou renegociando os termos.

— Não pode!

Ele ergueu o sobrolho.

— Não? O que vai fazer para me impedir?

— Dizendo uma única palavra: não.  
Sesshoumaru sorriu malévolo.

— Nesse caso, estou feito! Ainda me lembro de seu sucesso ao usar essa palavrinha da última vez.

Rin ficou vermelha como tomate.

— Foi um acidente. Um equívoco. Um acontecimento único. Com certeza, não serve de base para um casamento.

— Tem certeza?

Ele pousou as mãos nos ombros dela.

— Por favor, não — pediu Rin, adivinhando seu in­tento. — Não de novo.

Ele mantinha a boca a milímetros da dela.

— Por que não? Detesta tanto assim?

Não, ela não detestava. Aí estava o problema. Gostava de tudo nele. Gostava de seu toque, de seu gosto, de seus beijos.

Principalmente dos beijos. Mas gostava também de torta de maçã, o que não significava que lhe fazia bem, ainda mais em excesso. Com Sesshoumaru, porém, só uma fatia não bastava. Não chegava nem perto de satisfazer.

— Por que eu, Sesshoumaru? -— questionou, esgotada. — Por que não outra mulher?

— Porque nenhuma outra mulher consegue me aque­cer. Tudo o que quero é me sentir aquecido, querida. Esperei por isso a vida toda.

Ela não entendia aquelas palavras. Já o fervor de seus beijos, a fome indisfarçada, isso fazia sentido. Era quando entravam em sintonia. Não era amor o que sentia. Não podia ser. Era luxúria. Paixão. Apetite sexual. Tudo bas­tante aceitável. Mas não amor. Não podia confiar no amor, nem no homem que o oferecia. O amor implicava que ela perderia novamente. O amor implicava abrir mão da própria vida. O amor implicava dor, frieza e desilusão.

O amor era inaceitável.

Sesshoumaru eliminou os milímetros que os separavam, selando seus lábios com os dele, detendo-lhe as palavras, bem como os pensamentos. Os beijos dele não ficariam me­lhores. E aquele desejo desesperado se abrandaria com o hábito. Então, sensações puras dominaram.

Como pudera esquecer-se de quão profundamente ele a afetava? Entreabriu os lábios, convidando o calor, re­cebendo a doce invasão. Sesshoumaru era um homem de disci­plina, mas seu controle se estilhaçara no instante em que se tocaram. Ele exigia, depois, persuadia. Provocava, depois, tentava. O movimento de sua boca e língua ditava um ritmo que só ele sentia. Mas o corpo dela pareceu recordar, e ela se viu acompanhando-o, regozijando-se na força crua por trás daquela canção interior primitiva.

Ele enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos, erguendo seu rosto para que pudesse explorar ainda mais sua boca. Ela se agarrou a ele, a mente devastada por lembranças. Recordava aquela noite incrível, inesquecível. Ele a ama­ra no chão, diante da lareira, e a cada estocada imprimira a si mesmo em seu coração e sua alma. Sentiu um calor na boca do estômago. Acabara de dar à luz. Como podia desejá-lo tanto logo após ter tido Abigail?

Foi o que a fez parar. Abigail. Como pudera esquecer-se dela?

Rin livrou-se de Sesshoumaru com um repelão, ofegando den­tro do carro fechado. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um bom tempo.

Então, ele lhe segurou o queixo e obrigou-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

— O que você sente por mim pode não ser base para um casamento. Pelo menos, não ainda. Mas é um começo. Goste ou não da ideia, somos uma família. Abigail é mi­nha filha também. E pretendo ser um bom pai para ela.

— Não quero nada além disso.

— Mas eu quero, e aviso: não vou permitir.

Rin ficou confusa.

— O quê?

— Que roube mais lembranças de mim.

Rin baixou os olhos, envergonhada.

— Eu errei. Devia ter lhe contado que estava grávida. Desculpe-me. Lamento mais do que pode imaginar. Mas não posso aceitar este casamento. Não neste momento.

— E eu não posso ficar sem você. — Eram as mesmas palavras que ele dissera na hora do casamento, no mesmo tom ríspido. — Você me fez sentir o gostinho do céu. E de admirar que eu não queira que se afaste de mim?

— Não posso amar alguém como você.

As palavras simplesmente lhe escaparam, um protesto do coração, eco de um passado de mágoas.

— Por que não?

Rin olhou para a porta da casa.

— Já lhe disse. Você não é mais seguro de se amar do que Kohako.

Não sobreviveria a outro casamento sem emoções. Não era capaz!

— É pena, cara esposa, que não me queira como marido, porque durante um ano estará presa a mim.

Com isso, ele saiu do carro, deu a volta e ajudou-a a se levantar. Abrindo a porta traseira, tirou Abigail de seu assento e apoiou-a contra o ombro.

— Vamos?

Por mais que quisesse contestar aquele autoritarismo, Rin não ousou. A porta, digitou o código três vezes até que Gem dignou-se desativar o sistema de segurança e autorizar a entrada.

— BEM-VINDO AO LAR, SENHOR TAISHO.

— Solicito mudança de sistema imediata — disse Sesshoumaru. — Tem uma cópia da voz de Rin na memória?

— AFIRMATIVO, SENHOR TAISHO.

— Todas as fechaduras deverão atender a seus pedidos verbais até o nível dois de segurança. Entendido?

— PERFEITAMENTE, SENHOR TAISHO.

— O que foi que você fez? — indagou Rin. — O que significa isso?

— Não quero que se atrapalhe com botões e códigos ao chegar em casa com o bebê. De agora em diante, basta se anunciar e pedir a Gem que abra a porta.

— Jura? É só eu dizer "abre-te, Sésamo" e todas as portas vão se abrir?

— Exatamente. Se bem que desaconselho o "abre-te, Sésamo", porque Gem não tem muito senso de humor.

Rin esticou o braço.

— Só um minuto, quero ter certeza de que entendi bem. Peço a este monte de circuitos defeituosos que me deixe entrar, e ele permite. Sem alarmes, polícia, botões para apertar e números para lembrar?

— Perfeitamente.

— Há quanto tempo isso é possível?

— Desde o início.  
Rin já fumegava.

— Quer dizer, desde que Kohako e eu entramos para a empresa?

— Exato.

— Por que passei todo este tempo sofrendo com esses códigos, posso saber?

— Pensei que quisesse que Gem operasse dessa maneira.  
Sesshoumaru estava mentindo. Nem se incomodava em tentar disfarçar. Estava escrito em sua testa.

— Oh, eu podia matá-lo por isso! Cinco anos tentando me lembrar de todos os números que me passou, e você me diz agora que não era necessário?

— Isso mesmo.

— E as mudanças de código a cada mês? — Rin baixou a voz, lembrando-se de Abigail. — Não eram necessárias, tampouco?

— Eram, se bem que não todo mês. — Sesshoumaru achou melhor tirar Abigail dos braços da mãe agitada. — O sistema de reconhecimento de voz é muito bom, assim como o de análise de impressões digitais.

— Ah, eu vou matar você! Fez de propósito, não fez? Deliberadamente, nos fez sofrer na mão dessa parafer­nália eletrônica só para se divertir.

Sesshoumaru embalava o bebê.

— Não seja ridícula. Isso requer senso de humor e, conforme já observou inúmeras vezes, não tenho mais emoções do que Gem. Como eu poderia me divertir ante seus problemas com o computador?

Rin bufou.

— Ainda não acredito!

— Pois acredite. Kohako não se esforçou nem um pouco para entender como se operava Gem. Simplesmente exi­giu que eu instalasse Gem nesta casa e providenciasse os códigos. Foi o que fiz.

Rin estava longe de se deixar apaziguar.

— Seu...

— Se alguém merece ser xingado, é seu falecido — advertiu Sesshoumaru. — Nunca vi sujeito mais arrogante e ne­gligente. Ao assumir o trono do pai na SSI, esperou re­ceber tudo de mão beijada, em vez de aprender sobre o negócio. Só lhe interessava o resultado final. De quanto dinheiro podia dispor na qualidade de sócio? Não que tivesse que trabalhar para fazer jus à quantia. — Seus olhos se obscureceram de rancor. — Era um idiota. Nunca considerou o reconhecimento de voz ou as impressões digitais, sendo que bastava abrir mão de cinco minutos de suas aulas de golfe para ler os relatórios de vendas e saber dessas opções.

— Pois eu lia todos os relatórios — declarou Rin, indignada. — Mas achava que esses recursos não estavam disponíveis no sistema instalado aqui!

— Bem, estava enganada. Podia ter me perguntado, Rin. Se um dos dois houvesse tomado a iniciativa, eu teria feito a mudança.

Sesshoumaru tinha razão. Ela e o marido nunca questionaram a capacidade de Gem, demonstrando muita ignorância.

Os co-proprietários da SSI não sabiam de nada.

Kohako não teria se divertido com o logro. Quanto a ela... Se Sesshoumaru houvesse pregado aquela peça em outra pessoa, teria morrido de rir! Não que isso o inocentasse.

Eis que Abigail abre os olhos e contempla os arredores. A seguir, com uma careta, solta um grito forte e poderoso.

— Ela deve ser noventa por cento pulmões — admirou-se Sesshoumaru.

Rin pegou o bebê.

— Metade pulmões e metade estômago, eu diria. Ela deve estar com fome, por isso, não vou acompanhá-lo, está bem? — Era incrível a civilidade que ainda demonstrava, considerando quão raivosa se encontrava. — Vou amamentá-la.

Ao menos, tentaria. Ainda não se acostumara àquele aspecto da maternidade, mas evidentemente não confes­saria tal falha ao pai da criança. Não depois do que ele fizera. Estreitando Abigail nos braços, tomou o corredor rumo ao quarto.

— SENHOR TAISHO?

— Sim, Gem?

— IDENTIFICAR SOM. — O sistema acionou a gra­vação do choro de Abigail.

— É minha filha — esclareceu Sesshoumaru. — Ela se chama Abigail.

O sistema procurou nos arquivos a palavra _filha._

— O SENHOR PRODUZIU UM REBENTO FEMININO?

— Isso mesmo, Gem. Aliás, a senhora Ozawa é agora a senhora Taisho. Ela é minha esposa e mãe de Abigail.

— UM MOMENTO. ACESSANDO. O SENHOR ES­TABELECEU UM LAÇO CONJUGAL COM A SENHO­RA OZAWA-TAISHO?

— É só senhora Taisho agora, Gem. Pode apagar o nome Ozawa de seus bancos de memória — instruiu Sesshoumaru, com muito prazer. — E, sim, estabeleci um laço conjugal com ela. Ao menos estou tentando.

— A SENHORA TAISHO AJUDOU NA PRODUÇÃO DO REBENTO FEMININO?

— Sim, ela deu o bebê à luz. — Sesshoumaru lembrou-se de algo importante. — Gem, programe seu sistema para captar aquele som que acaba de gravar. Se ele durar mais que três minutos, avise Rin.

— EXPLICAÇÃO?

— O som significa que o rebento feminino precisa de atenção imediata. Como a casa é muito grande, Rin pode não ouvir.

— AFIRMATIVO, SENHOR TAISHO.

Sesshoumaru teve outra ideia, mas hesitou. Rin não apreciaria nem um pouco. Mas ela não apreciara nada do que ele fizera nos últimos cinco anos mesmo!

— Gem, ative o sistema de monitoramento — instruiu. — E me contate se ocorrer algo diferente.

— DEFINA DIFERENTE.

— Diferente é todo evento que tira Rin de sua rotina normal. Os relatórios terão nível de segurança alerta um. Entendido?

— ENTENDIDO.

— Restabeleça o sistema depois que eu sair.

— AFIRMATIVO. TENHA UM BOM DIA, SENHOR TAISHO.

— Vai ser difícil — resmungou ele.

Com esforço, ele deixou a pequena família que acabara de ganhar.

—SENHORA TAISHO?

Rin acordou sobressaltada, olhando atónita para o quarto às escuras.

— Gem, é você?

— SIM, SENHORA TAISHO.

— O que foi?

— O REBENTO FEMININO ABIGAIL ESTÁ EMI­TINDO UM SOM AGUDO HÁ TRÊS MINUTOS E DOIS SEGUNDOS. FUI INSTRUÍDA PARA AVISÁ-LA DO FATO.

— Abigail está chorando?

— UM MOMENTO. — O sistema transmitiu o som de um choro infantil. — POR FAVOR, CONFIRMAR QUE SOM AGUDO SIGNIFICA CHORAR.

Rin pulou da cama.

— Confirmado!

Num segundo, adentrava o quarto ao lado do seu e tirava o bebê do berço, horrorizacta por não ter ouvido seu choro. Abigail estava com fome. Sentou-se na cadeira de balanço próxima e desabotoou a frente da camisola.

Era sua quinta tentativa de amamentar a filha. A pri­meira ocorrera na maternidade, com uma enfermeira dando-lhe instruções detalhadas de como realizar a tarefa que sempre considerara simples, se não instintiva. Pelo jeito, não era mais simples ou instintiva do que progra­mar Gem. Fora o que descobrira, desalentada, nas três vezes em que tentara alimentar Abigail desde que che­gara em casa. O que a lembrava...

— Gem, disse que foi instruída a me avisar sempre que Abigail chorar?

— AFIRMATIVO. SEMPRE QUE O REBENTO FE­MININO EMITIR O SOM AGUDO POR MAIS DE TRÊS MINUTOS, DEVO AVISÁ-LA. NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM.

— Foi Sesshoumaru quem instruiu, não foi?

— AFIRMATIVO.

Aquele autoritarismo de Sesshoumaru irritava-a, mas tinha de reconhecer que sua atitude se devia à preocupação com a filha. Olhou-a. Ela se recusava a mamar.

— Vamos, meu amor. Você precisa se alimentar.  
Abigail chorava, longa e sonoramente. Numa pausa, encaixou a boquinha no mamilo outra vez, sugando avi­damente por alguns segundos, até abandoná-lo com um grito de frustração.

Rin embalava-a freneticamente, sem saber o que fa­zer. Por que o bebê não mamava? O que havia de errado? Lágrimas lhe embaçaram os olhos. Desejara muito um bebê, sempre acreditara ser uma mãe nata. O que podia ser mais natural do que amamentar uma recém-nascida? Seus seios estavam cheios de leite, mas nem uma gota dele se transferia para Abigail.

— SENHORA TAISHO?

— O que é?

— ESTÁ ACONTECENDO ALGO DIFERENTE?

— Como assim?

— ESTÁ SE DESVIANDO DE SUA ROTINA NORMAL?

— Sim, estou me desviando de minha rotina normal — confirmou Rin, em prantos. — Estou falhando como mãe. É desvio bastante para você?

— AFIRMATIVO.

— SENHOR TAISHO?

A luz se acendeu automaticamente no quarto de Sesshoumaru e ele se soergueu, alerta.

— O que foi, Gem?

— NIVEL SE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM. A SENHORA TAISHO ESTÁ SE DESVIANDO.

— Como?

— HA UM DESVIO EM PROGRESSO NA RESIDÊN­CIA DA SENHORA TAISHO.

— Mas o que está acontecendo?

— UM MOMENTO.  
O som do choro de Abigail encheu o ambiente, seguido de um soluço de mulher. Rin! Sesshoumaru pulou da cama e agarrou a calça que deixara dobrada bem à mão.

— Rebobine a fita. Agora.

A tela da televisão se iluminou. A uma ordem de Sesshoumaru, a câmera focalizou Rin na cadeira de balanço com o bebê junto aos seios. Por algum motivo, ambas choravam copiosamente.

Pegou a chave do carro em cima da cómoda e saiu voando.

* * *

**Ai ai ai ai ai!!**

**Que emoçaO!!**

**Eu amoo o proximo capitulo e voces veram por que.**

**Não tenho muuuito o que comentar...esse foi curtinho e cute!!**

**A parte do beijo, PUXA. Que beijo! ashaushasuh**

**Agradeço as reviews!! Continuem mandando!!**

**Talvez...eu disse TALVEZ eu poste do 5° hoje!**

**Nao sei...depende do meu humor e da disponibilidade do pc!!**

**Beijos meus lindos e minhas lindas!!**


	6. Capítulo V

**_

* * *

_******

**_CAPITULO 5_**

Rin? Ela se voltou para a porta do quarto, interrompendo um soluço. Sesshoumaru olhava-a preocu­pado, trajando uma calça _jeans _e nada mais.

— Sesshoumaru? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Gem me disse que você estava com problemas. O que houve? Por que está chorando?

Rin olhou para o bebê.

— É Abigail. Ela não mama.

— Por que não?

— Eu não sei! Se soubesse, não estaria chorando!

— Está bem, está bem. — Ele se curvou e tomou a filha nos braços. — Qual o problema, doçura? Você chora muito para quem não quer mamar...

— A culpa é minha! — lamuriou-se Rin. — Ela suga, mas o leite não sai!

— A enfermeira não disse que era preciso dar um tempo?

— Eu já fiz de tudo, mas não adianta! — Rin inspirou nervosamente. — Deve estar entupido!

— Parece que a ouvi dizer que você tinha de relaxar para a coisa funcionar — lembrou Sesshoumaru, tentando acalmar a criança. — Você não parece relaxada.

— Como posso relaxar, com o bebê chorando desse jeito? — gritou ela. Então, respirou fundo. — Desculpe-me — sussurrou, arrependida. — Estou me esforçando ao máximo para tudo dar certo, mas não está adiantando.

— A enfermeira não sugeriu que tomasse um banho quente antes das primeiras tentativas?

Rin encarou-o.

— Tinha me esquecido.

— Vá para o chuveiro, então, que eu fico com a pequena aqui. Depois, vá para a cama. Vamos tentar de novo. Talvez dê certo, que tal?

Rin não precisou de mais incentivo. Estava disposta a tentar tudo. No banheiro, despiu a camisola e abriu a água do chuveiro, regulando bem a temperatura no aque­cedor. Sentia os seios dolorosamente cheios e ardentes. Lágrimas voltaram a assaltá-la. Talvez fosse defeituosa e não pudesse amamentar. Chorou mais um pouco e fe­chou a água. Até a toalha machucava sua pele sensível, mas conseguiu enxugar-se. Vestiu a camisola, foi para o quarto e estacou.

Sesshoumaru ocupava metade de sua cama, e não estava sozinho.

Como se houvesse nascido para ser pai, ele segurava Abigail no braço, deixando-a sugar a ponta de seu dedo mínimo. Recostado em meia dúzia de travesseiros, ao vê-la deu palmadinhas no espaço entre as pernas dele.

— Pronta para tentar de novo?

Rin umedeceu os lábios, apreensiva.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Abrindo espaço para você.

— Quero saber o que está fazendo em minha cama.

— Ora, Rin, você precisava de ajuda e eu era o único disponível. Venha cá. Vamos ver se conseguimos resolver isto juntos.

Ela não queria ficar junto dele. Era íntimo demais, sugestivo demais. Trazia à lembrança o que acontecera nove meses antes.

— Sesshoumaru...

— Não foi aqui que aconteceu — observou ele. — Foi na minha casa.

— Pare de ler meus pensamentos! — Tarde demais, ela mordeu o lábio. — Como adivinha sempre?

Ele deu de ombros.

— É psíquico.

— Falo sério. Como sabe?

— Quer a verdade?

— Por favor.

— Você fica vermelha.

Rin refletiu.

— Só isso? Fico vermelha?

— E seus olhos ficam assim.

— Assim como?

— Vamos, mulher, estamos perdendo tempo! Já para cá!

_Mulher. _Em termos, pensou Rin.

Então, Abigail começou a se agitar de novo, deixando-a sem opção. Rendeu-se ao inevitável. Gatinhando entre as pernas de Sesshoumaru, acomodou-se de costas no vão estreito entre suas coxas.

Ele não deixara muito espaço, de propósito. Após trans­ferir Abigail para seus braços, manteve ambas estreita­das. Ela podia sentir o calor dele através da cambraia de algodão da camisola, trilhando fogo ao longo de sua coluna. Pior foi o movimento dos músculos e tendões dele junto a suas costas ao se ajeitar contra os travesseiros. Como ela podia relaxar recostada nele, estando ele se­minu? Não podia ter vestido uma camisa antes de sair? Não teria levado mais que dois segundos.

Fechou os olhos. Não, Sesshoumaru não teria desperdiçado nem dois segundos. Ela precisara dele, e ele fora correndo. Inspirou de modo entrecortado, rogando para que ele não notasse sua perturbação. Por que ele tinha de ser tão generoso e diligente? Por que não adotava a atitude de Kohako, o eterno egoísta? Nenhum dos dois acreditava no amor. Como poderiam, se eram desprovidos de sentimen­tos? Se ao menos Sesshoumaru admitisse isso, poderia eliminá-lo de sua vida e, mais importante, de suas lembranças!

Impunha-se encarar a verdade dolorosa. Por mais que desejasse o contrário, seu marido não podia satisfazer suas necessidades. Ele a beijara ao chegarem da mater­nidade sabendo qual seria a reação dela, optando pelo caminho mais curto para obter o que desejava, a filha. Era tão lógico e frio quanto o programa de computador que inventara, e tão incapaz quanto este de experimentar o amor. Mesmo cônscia de que o amor dele pela nova família era genuíno, de que ele queria mesmo ser um bom pai, além de um bom marido, não lhe permitiria arrastá-la para o deserto ermo de sua vida. Kohako quase a destruíra com sua falsidade e caráter caprichoso. Não daria a Sesshoumaru Taisho a oportunidade de completar o tra­balho. Não o deixaria congelar o que restara de seu co­ração e alma.

Ele roçou o queixo em sua têmpora.

— Agora, querida. Tente.

Constrangida, Rin abriu a frente da camisola e levou Abigail ao seio. O bebê começou a espernear.

— Eu não disse? Não consigo!

— Claro que consegue. Só está nervosa. A enfermeira disse que era normal em mães de primeira viagem. Feche os olhos.

— Para quê?

— Feche os olhos. Cansada, ela obedeceu.

— Andei pensando nesse problema.

— Logicamente. Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

— E existe outra maneira? O fato é que, ao usarmos uma bomba pela primeira vez, temos de excitá-la.

— E como se excita uma bomba?

— Normalmente, força-se a água pelo cano a fim de expulsar o ar. Tão logo o ar escapa, a água jorra.

Rin abriu os olhos.

— Sesshoumaru, acho que não dá para fazer isso nesta bomba. Vou deixar claro: você não vai fazer isso com esta bomba.

Sesshoumaru riu.

— Não se aflija. Pensei noutro método.

— Que seria?

— Bem, essa bomba não está funcionando porque a tensão contraiu os dutos e o leite não flui. — Ele começou a massagear-lhe os ombros. — Vamos ver se isto ajuda.

Não, não daria certo! Ela não conseguiria desobstruir nada com as mãos dele em contato com seu corpo!

— Sesshoumaru...

— Psiu. Feche os olhos e me deixe amaciar estes mús­culos. Gem, pode tocar uma música suave, bem baixinho, por favor?

— AFIRMATIVO, SENHOR TAISHO.  
Instantaneamente, o som límpido e melodioso de um saxofone encheu o quarto. Sesshoumaru sintonizou os movimentos das mãos com a música, localizando e desfazendo com os polegares os pontos de tensão. Após alguns minutos, Rin parou de resistir e permitiu que as mãos dele rea­lizassem a mágica. Puxa, como estava cansada. Aconte­cera tanta coisa nos últimos dias. Para começar, tinha um bebê junto ao seio e um marido tocando-a no corpo todo.

— Solte-se, querida — sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.— Recoste-se em mim. Eu a manterei segura.

Sem pensar, ela relaxou no abraço dele. Abigail cho­ramingou e abocanhou o mamilo mais uma vez.

Surpresa, Rin sentiu o leite fluir no seio, uma sen­sação nunca experimentada antes. O bebê começou a su­gar avidamente.

— Oh!

— Deu certo?

Rin olhou para a frente da camisola, encharcada de leite. Aparentemente, aquela bomba tinha só um controle para as duas torneiras.

— Parece que seu método funcionou bem demais. Está vazando mais leite do que Abigail precisa.

— Antes assim.

A mamada de Abigail agora servia de acompanhamen­to ao pungente som instrumental. Rin se afundou no abraço de Sesshoumaru e fechou os olhos, feliz por ter superado o primeiro obstáculo como mãe. Ele estreitava a ambas em calor e segurança.

Virando o rosto, Rin viu os pêlos loiros que co­briam o peito de Sesshoumaru. Já adormecera assim uma vez, havia muito tempo. Tivera sonhos doces, num ar repleto de encantamento.

— Como soube que eu precisava de ajuda? — indagou, curiosa.

— Gem me avisou.

Rin estava surpresa.

— Não sabia que as duas casas estavam conectadas.

— Não estavam, até ontem à noite.

— Você interligou os sistemas?

— Assim que Abigail nasceu.

Rin não entendia.

— Mas quanto tempo levou?

Sesshoumaru bocejou.

— Quase toda a noite.

— E ainda foi comprar a cadeirinha para o carro?

— Isso mesmo. Depois, fui buscar minha família na maternidade.

Sesshoumaru falava sem emoção, mas Rin sentia o afeto por trás de cada palavra. A partir do momento em que batera a sua porta e a vira grávida, ele tomara todas as provi­dências para cuidar dela e de Abigail, para impor seu lugar na vida de ambas. A cada passo, enfrentara a re­sistência dela com igual determinação. Sem dúvida, seu objetivo era tornar-se indispensável. Ainda que se sen­tisse sufocada com a atitude autoritária dele, nunca du­vidara da sinceridade de seus motivos.

Só que ele queria algo que ela não podia lhe dar.

— Como Gem sabia que devia contatar você?

— Eu a instruí a me avisar se algo diferente acontecesse.  
Rin recordou as perguntas do sistema computadorizado.

— Quer dizer, se eu me desviasse de minha rotina normal?

— Mais ou menos isso. — Sesshoumaru enganchou um cacho de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. — Ficou chateada?

Ela achou por bem dizer a verdade.

— Um pouco.

— Talvez devesse considerar isso. Uma vez que não quer ir morar comigo, tem de haver um jeito de eu saber se você e Abigail estão bem. Gem pode tratar disso. Sem­pre que precisar de mim, diga a ela, e ela me encontrará.

Rin levou o bebê ao ombro e deu-lhe palmadinhas nas costas até que liberasse um pequeno arroto.

— Você tem de estar sempre no controle, não é, Sesshoumaru?

— Se tomar conta de você e Abigail significa estar no controle, a resposta é sim. Vocês são a minha família agora. Não me peça para ignorar esse fato. É impossível.

— Não se trata apenas de nós. São os negócios, sua vida pessoal e mesmo Gem. O que acha que aconteceria se se desligasse um pouco?

— Sei o que aconteceu na única vez em que perdi o controle. Você engravidou e minha filha quase recebeu o nome de outro homem. — Sem aguardar resposta, su­pondo que ela tivesse alguma, disparou: — Pois me diga você: o que teria feito esta noite, se eu não tivesse aparecido?

— Não sei — admitiu Rin. — Acho que teria telefo­nado para minha mãe, ou para a maternidade, pedindo instruções. Se não conseguisse mesmo amamentar Abby, teria lhe dado um leite especial.

— E perderia a chance de amamentar. Não acha que a experiência compensa sacrificar um pouco sua privacidade?

— Acho que sim. — Ela suspirou. — Foi bom você ter vindo.

— Se você se mudasse lá para casa, eu não teria que pegar o carro e vir aqui no meio da noite na próxima vez que tivesse um problema.

— Não abuse da sorte Sesshoumaru. Já ganhou bastante ter­reno por uma noite. Desista.

— Está bem, está bem. — Ele falava brandamente, mas com um leve tom de advertência: — Por ora.

Devagar, ele a soltou e saiu da cama. Sem poder evitar, ela o admirou ao espreguiçar-se cheio de graça e poder masculinos. Seus cabelos platinados estavam em desalinho, um fascinante emaranhado de mechas. Seu corpo lembrava uma estátua grega, com ombros tão largos quanto se lembrava e pele lin­damente alva. Os pêlos loiros no peito dese­nhavam uma pirâmide invertida, a ponta desaparecen­do sob a calça _jeans _de cintura baixa. Baixou mais o olhar, percorrendo as longas pernas envoltas em denim. Então, não pôde evitar o sorriso.

— Saiu às pressas, não foi?

Sesshoumaru ajeitava os cabelos com as mãos.

— Voando. Por quê?

— Esqueceu os sapatos.

— E a camisa. E a carteira.

— Não é do seu feitio. Ele ergueu o sobrolho.

— Como pode saber?

— Cinco anos de observação me ensinaram um pouco sobre você.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça, discordando.

— Posso ter sido seu sócio todo esse tempo, posso ser seu marido agora e, por tabela, você pode até ter me classificado, mas não me conhece.

Rin arrepiou-se ao som gélido da voz dele.

— O que eu não sei, Sesshoumaru? Explique.

— Vá morar comigo, e logo saberá.

Pela primeira vez, ela experimentou uma sensação de perigo, instintiva, como nunca imaginara existir. Agitava-se em seu âmago, assim como o instinto de subjugar e conquistar manifestava-se dentro de Sesshoumaru. Com a boca seca, sentia nas entranhas uma estranha combinação de medo e excitação. As narinas dele inflavam, como se tes­tassem o ar. Ele absorvia o cheiro dela, concentrava os sentidos em sua essência única. Gravava-a na memória para uso futuro, quando poderia aproveitar-se do desejo implacável que ela revelara de modo tão insensato.

— Abby dormiu — comentou, nervosamente.

O sorriso dele foi como um _flash _na penumbra do quar­to, carregado de perspicácia e intenções.

— Pode deixar que eu troco a fralda dela e a ponho no berço. Você precisa descansar.

Rin não se opôs quando Sesshoumaru lhe tirou a criança dos braços, até perceber o quanto ficara exposta. Tinha a camisola toda aberta na frente, em boa parte encharcada com o excesso de leite.

Sesshoumaru olhava-a com indisfarçado fascínio. A materni­dade transformara seu corpo ao longo daqueles nove me­ses, fortalecendo-a para que pudesse nutrir o bebê em formação, alterando a forma e a textura de seus seios. Maiores do que antes, exibiam veias azuis sob a pele morena, e os mamilos haviam se alargado e obscurecido.

— Eu não tinha percebido... — Ele teve de fazer uma pausa, ofegante. — Você está linda, querida.

Rin fechou o decote da camisola. O que deveria dizer? Por algum motivo, "obrigada" não lhe parecia apropriado. Ora, sua mãe não descrevera nenhuma situação como aquela em suas conversas sobre amor e casamento.

— Você... vai embora depois que puser Abby no berço?

— Com certeza não vou ficar aqui.

Ela devia deixar o assunto morrer ali. Mas não pôde. Viu-se compelida a fazer a pergunta que deveria evitar:

— Por quê?

— Não vou dormir na cama de outro homem.  
Rin contraiu a boca.

— Não era um convite. Além disso, não foi _esta _cama que Kohako e eu partilhamos.

— Mas partilharam este quarto — replicou Sesshoumaru, des­gostoso. — Partilharam esta casa.

— E daí? — questionou Rin. — Não vou fingir que nosso casamento não aconteceu.

— Não estou lhe pedindo isso. — Ele apoiou Abigail contra o ombro com incrível facilidade para quem era pai havia apenas um dia. — Só que não vou tomar o lugar dele.

— Isso não seria possível — garantiu Rin.

Era verdade. Kohako fora um garoto inconsequente. Sesshoumaru era um homem, e dos mais responsáveis. Ele a encarou pesaroso.

— Desculpe-me. Sei que deve sentir falta dele.

Tratava-se de um comentário generoso, ainda mais considerando os sentimentos dele pelo falecido sócio. Mas a triste verdade era que ela não sentia a menor falta do finado marido. Lamentava sua morte, com certeza, mas não sentia falta dele. Nenhuma.

— Não tenho do que me queixar.

Sesshoumaru cortou o assunto dando-lhe as costas.

— Troque a camisola e tente dormir, querida. Acho que nossa filha vai querer mamar de novo daqui a pouco.

— Telefone se precisar de mim.

— Pode deixar. Sesshoumaru?

Ele se voltou da porta.

— Sim?

— Só quero que saiba: você já me deu muito mais do que Kohako. — Ante o olhar interrogativo, Rin explicou: — Eu sempre quis ter um bebê. Cheguei a me desesperar. Kohako não poderia realizar meu sonho, mes­mo que quisesse.

Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho.

— Como assim?

— Kohako era estéril.

Ele não disfarçou o espanto.

— Nunca imaginei.

E deixou o quarto com expressão enigmática.

Sesshoumaru acomodou a filha no berço e ficou um bom tempo observando-a.

— Boa noite, amorzinho — murmurou, por fim, girando o móbile pendurado no gancho.

— SENHOR TAISHO?

Ele sorriu. O sistema computadorizado baixara o vo­lume, a exemplo dele.

— Sim, Gem?

— EXPLIQUE A CORRELAÇÃO ENTRE REBENTO FEMININO, MÚSICA SUAVE E TENTATIVA BEM SUCEDIDA DE AMAMENTAÇÃO.

— A música suave ajudou Rin a relaxar o bastante para alimentar o bebê.

— TENTATIVAS ANTERIORES NÃO FORAM BEM-SUCEDIDAS?

— Isso mesmo, Gem.

— A MÚSICA É NECESSÁRIA AO SUCESSO DA TÉCNICA DE AMAMENTAÇÃO?

— Parece que sim. — O silêncio tomou conta do quarto, e Sesshoumaru deu uma última olhada em Abigail. — Não se preocupe, pequenina. Não vai demorar muito agora. Eu prometo.

Rin cerrou os dentes.

— Pouco me importa o que o senhor Taisho disse, Gem. A senhora Taisho está ouvindo a mesma música há duas semanas. Desligue isso já.

— A MÚSICA SUAVE É NECESSÁRIA AO SUCES­SO DA TENTATIVA DE AMAMENTAR O REBENTO FEMININO.

— A música suave não é mais necessária ao sucesso da tentativa de amamentar o rebento feminino. Na ver­dade, se você não a desligar agora, a tentativa de ama­mentar o rebento feminino irá fracassar. Está me enten­dendo, seu emaranhado de circuitos defeituoso?

— FAVOR UTILIZAR FORMA ADEQUADA DE TRA­TAMENTO AO FAZER UMA REQUISIÇÃO.

— Gem! Desligue essa música! — Como o sistema com­putadorizado não obedecia, Rin só viu uma solução: — Nível de segurança alerta um. Informe ao senhor Taisho que estou me desviando de minha rotina normal.

— FAVOR CONFIRMAR. NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM EM ANDAMENTO?

— Confirmado!

Quinze segundos depois, o telefone tocou. Era Sesshoumaru.

— Estou a caminho. O que houve?

— Faça Gem desligar a música suave.

— O quê?

— Isso mesmo que ouviu! Ela pode tocar o que quiser, mas mais um minuto desse saxofone e eu vou pegar uma machadinha e começar a cortar fios até desligar esse monstro!

— Gem!

No mesmo instante, o sistema computadorizado passou a emitir uma sinfonia de Mozart.

— Oh, obrigada — aliviou-se Rin, desligando o telefone.  
Gem não era tão cabeça-dura quanto queria fazer crer.

Diante do monitor de televisão desligado, Sesshoumaru esforçava-se para tomar a atitude correta. Para optar pela moral. Para escolher o caminho mais elevado. Aguentou trinta segundos.

— Ligar monitor — ordenou, cedendo ao traço inferior de sua natureza.

A tela se iluminou. Sentada na cadeira de balanço, Rin amamentava Abigail, agora com três semanas. A imagem era perfeita, nas cores e no foco. Ao acionar o _zoom _da câmera, pôde ver em detalhes a pele cremosa do seio da esposa, bem como os dedinhos do bebê nele apoiados. Abbey contemplava a mãe enquanto sugava satisfeita, um fio de leite escapando pelo canto da bo­quinha cheia. De vez em quando, ela agitava a mãozinha, mas logo a pousava de novo sobre a fonte de seu sustento.

A cena o tocou de maneira instantânea e inequívoca.

— Som — ordenou ao sistema.

— SENHOR TAISHO?

— Eu disse para transmitir o som, Gem.

— ESTÁ ACONTECENDO ALGO DIFERENTE? Sesshoumaru fez uma careta.

— É, acho que sim.

— ESTÁ SE DESVIANDO DE SUA ROTINA NORMAL?

— Sim, Gem, estou me desviando de algo terrível.

— ENTENDIDO.

— Gem, e o som?

Por algum motivo, o sistema computadorizado não res­pondeu. Pelo monitor de televisão, Sesshoumaru viu Rin levantar-se de repente e sair do quarto. Segundos depois, o telefone ao lado dele tocava.

— Aqui é Taisho.

— Sesshoumaru? É Rin. Está tudo bem?

Pego desprevenido, ele levou um instante para se recuperar.

— Está. Por quê?

— Gem me disse que você estava se desviando. O que aconteceu?

Ele fechou os olhos, desolado.

— Nada.

— Então, por que está se desviando?

— Eu não estou me desviando.

— Mas Gem disse que...

— Desde quando presta atenção a que Gem diz?

— Desde agora. Estou indo aí. Ele ficou rubro de raiva.

— Se aparecer aqui, é para ficar. Entendeu?

Rin soltou um suspiro e foi como se o tocasse, afagasse e abraçasse. De punhos cerrados, ele lutava contra o desejo que buscava liberação. Ardia por ela, por transformar aquele suspiro num gemido, por restabelecer contato com cada centímetro dela.

Fizeram amor duas vezes na noite em que Abigail foi concebida. A primeira, às pressas, em desespero. Mas a segunda... Céus, ainda lhe coloria os sonhos. Aquela se­gunda vez fora irreal. Nunca tivera uma mulher tão aber­ta, tão honesta, entregando-lhe o corpo com tanta alegria. Mais que isso, ela lhe confiara o coração e a alma. Ainda os guardava. Infelizmente, porém, ela era proibida. Ao menos por ora.

— Por favor, Sesshoumaru, deixe-me ajudar.

— Não desta vez. Pode deixar que eu cuido do meu desvio.

— É uma estrada de mão única, certo? Você vem cor­rendo quando Abby e eu precisamos de ajuda, mas nós não podemos fazer o mesmo.

— O casamento é uma estrada de mão dupla, querida. Venha, se é isso o que quer. — Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa. — Mas, uma vez aqui, terá de ficar.

— Não é possível — lamentou Rin. Pela tela, ele via o quanto lhe custava dizer tais palavras. — Não vou embarcar noutro casamento vazio.

— Não vai ser vazio, Rin.

— Não entende? Você é tão incapaz de emoções quanto Kohako. Ele passou a vida toda no raso, sem imaginar que existiam águas mais profundas, mais ricas, a explorar. Você até sabe dessas águas, mas...

Sesshoumaru engoliu o nó na garganta.

— Prossiga.

— Mas também as evita.

— Concluindo?

— Você enterrou suas emoções muito fundo, e há tanto tempo, que duvido de que as reconhecesse mesmo que o esbofeteassem.

Ele cerrou os punhos até os dedos ficarem brancos. — Mais alguma observação, Rin?

— Não quero Abigail compartilhando uma vida tão árida. Eu me criei cercada de amor, alegria e afeto... — Rin se agarrou ao bebê como se precisasse de sua força vital para concluir a declaração. — Então, ao me casar, foi como me mudar para um mausoléu frio. Não supor­taria isso novamente.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, incapaz de emitir qualquer som. Controle. Precisava de controle absoluto. Não era fácil de obter. Felizmente, tinha prática.

— Eu entendo — assegurou, por fim. — Eu não faria nada que magoasse você ou Abigail.

— Sesshoumaru...

— Não se preocupe, Rin. Eu estou bem. Até amanhã.

— Espere, Sesshoumaru...

Ele desligou o telefone, gentil.

— Cessar imagem — ordenou ao sistema.  
Instantaneamente, a tela se apagou.

* * *

**** **Demorei?? SORRY!! Tive simulado hoje no colegio! Quimica, Portugues, Historia e Filosofia!! Por isso nao postei ontem! Mas hoje "tamo junto"!**

**Tenho recebido reviews lindassssssssssssssssssssssss.**

**Eu fico muito feliz que todos estejam gostando da fic.**

**Mais uma vez eu vou declarar:**

**_Logica do amor não é de autoria minha! Ela pertence a Day Leclaire!!_**

**Eu apenas estou fazendo uma adaptação sem fins lucrativos. Apenas para a diversão e divulgação da historia.**

**Existe uma fic ( agora que eu vi) identica a minha. Chama-se Logica do amor também. Esta na parte de Harry Potter. Eu apenas mudei o nome dos personagens e fiz uma breve adaptação com outras palavras para mudar. Essa historia foi traduzida e editada por mim. Mas todos os direitos são reservados à Day Leclaire.**

**Beeeem depois dessa breve explicação vou aos agradecimentos!**

**Obrigada **_Acdy-chan, sandramonte, queenrj, Hinata-chan, belle kagome-chan, ALINE, Bia._

**E também a todos que gostam da fic e nao mandaram reviews. Nem sempre da tempo ne? Ou voce nao esta naquele dia para mandar um recado legal.**

**Pessoas estou cada vez mais amando voces !! **

**emocionada**

**Beijos lindos e lindas do meu kokoro!!**

**Beijossss**


	7. Capítulo VI

**_CAPITULO 6_**

Diante da escrivaninha no escritório de Sesshoumaru, Rin procurava coragem para re­velar o verdadeiro motivo de sua presença ali.

— Está ouvindo, Rin? — ralhou ele, interrompendo a explanação sobre a situação financeira da SSL — Isto é sério.

— Estou ouvindo, só não estou entendendo. — Deci­dindo pôr de lado as preocupações quanto ao que ele lhe dissera pelo telefone à noite, ela se concentrou nas in­formações expostas, mas teve pouco esclarecimento. — Como podemos estar em dificuldades financeiras? O úl­timo relatório que me deu diz exatamente o oposto.

Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos para os papéis espalhados sobre a mesa. Era estranho que não a encarasse. Nunca o vira agir assim antes.

— É a concorrência — revelou, por fim. — Sem Kohako para cuidar de nossos assuntos domésticos enquanto eu estava no exterior, ficamos com uma certa defasagem a alcançar.

Rin franziu ainda mais o cenho. Kohako nunca contri­buíra tanto com a empresa. Era especialista em vendas. Mesmo a essa área, dedicava o mínimo tempo aceitável. Por que a falta dele acarretaria tantas dificuldades, con­siderando o exército de vendedores e executivos de marketing com que contavam?

— Continuo não entendendo.

— Vou simplificar. Neste último ano, praticamente não realizamos vendas domésticas. Nesse período não conquistamos nenhum cliente importante. E alguns dos antigos compradores estão abandonando o navio. Precisa­mos recuperá-los, bem como fechar novos contratos.

Ela suspirou.

— O que quer que eu faça?

— Tenho sondado um cliente em potencial, Raven Sierra, dono de uma cadeia de cooperativas agrícolas. Já qua­se o convenci a testar um sistema de segurança seme­lhante ao Gem. Se ele aceitar um teste experimental e o aprovar, vai comprar o sistema para a casa e o escri­tório. Isso nos dará todo um novo nicho do mercado a explorar.

— Sierra tem tanta influência assim? — A confirmação de Sesshoumaru, Rin quis saber: — E meu papel será exatamente...?

— Mostrar a ele como é fácil operar Gem. Rin não se conteve e riu.

— Só pode estar brincando!

— Ele quer ter certeza de que a filha não terá pro­blemas com o sistema.

— Nesse caso, você devia estar tendo esta conversa com seu computador.

— Quantas vezes terei de dizer que...

— Eu sei, eu sei, que Gem é uma máquina e desem­penha funções para as quais foi programada.

— Exatamente.

— Sem raciocínio. Sem emoções. Apenas placas de cir­cuitos e _chips _de memória, certo, Sesshoumaru?

Ele contraiu os lábios.

— A exemplo de seu criador.

Rin paralisou-se ante o comentário, de repente lembrando-se da razão de sua visita: retomar a conversa telefônica que tinham tido à noite.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Sesshoumaru empurrou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se.

— Mas foi o que pensou.

Ela se enrijeceu, cautelosa.

— Por algum motivo, você está determinado a trans­formar este casamento numa união verdadeira, mas não vai conseguir. Tivemos uma única noite. Nada mais.

Ele caminhou até a janela e ficou de costas para ela.

— Uma noite espetacular.

— Sim, uma noite espetacular — concordou Rin, de­vastada pelas lembranças. — Mas não uma base sufi­ciente para um casamento. Tem de haver confiança e... compromisso emocional.

Sesshoumaru voltou-se.

— E Abigail? Ela não constitui base suficiente?

— Podia constituir, se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

— Especifique.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Está se ouvindo, Sesshoumaru? "Especifique." Não pode sim­plesmente gritar uma ordem e esperar que eu execute alguma função. Sou uma mulher.

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

— Acha que não sei disso?

— Acho que não. Não sou Gem. Não pode apertar um botão ou programar certas funções para me transformar numa esposa modelo. Não sou uma máquina, Sesshoumaru. Quero mais.

— Diga-me o que quer. — O tom dele era de exigência, ainda que sob aparente calma. A frustração, mantinha sob controle, rígido controle. — Diga e será seu.

Rin fechou os olhos, refletindo. Ao chegar a uma con­clusão, deu uma risada vacilante.

— Sabe, estou tentando elaborar um argumento lógico, esforçando-me ao máximo para não me mostrar emocional, porque sei que isso não faz sentido para você. — Fitou-o nos olhos âmbar de aço. — Mas não consigo e o problema está em mim. Sou uma pessoa emocional, Sesshoumaru. Você programou Gem para avisá-lo quando eu me desvio.O que você parece não entender é que eu me desvio o tempo todo.

— Acha que não entendo?

— Pelo que sei, isso aconteceu só uma vez.

O semblante dele se endureceu. E os olhos... oh, os olhos dele fulguravam com mais emoção do que ela jamais imaginara possível!

Com poucos passos determinados, ele eliminou a dis­tância entre ambos.

— Sesshoumaru, não... — murmurou Rin, apertando as mãos nos braços da cadeira.

— Só uma vez? — replicou ele, inclinando-se e tomando-a nos braços. — Caso ainda não tenha percebido, mulher, estou me desviando neste exato momento. Estou me desviando de um jeito inacreditável. — Com a boca a um centímetro da dela, enterrou as mãos em sua vasta cabeleira. — Quero você, Rin. Quero você nos meus bra­ços. Quero você na minha cama. Mas, acima de tudo, quero você na minha vida.

Então, ele a beijou.

Desesperado e ávido, ele a consumia, sorvia, saboreava a essência rica e doce. E ela se via indefesa em seus braços. Ou melhor, não totalmente indefesa. Podia re­troceder quando quisesse. Só que não queria. Céus, não suportaria abandonar o Éden que ele criara. Nunca ex­perimentara nada igual com Kohako. Partilharam uma pai­xão, mas não nesse nível, ou altura, ou profundidade, ou grau. Tinham sido como crianças brincando de amor.

Não se comparava a essa força consumidora. A cada beijo, a cada mordiscada e toque de língua, Sesshoumaru provava que o que ambos sentiam ultrapassava a mera paixão. Impondo um compromisso, revelava uma súplica sob a exigência selvagem.

— O que quer de mim? — indagou Rin, perdida no beijo.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas era certo que ou­vira. Tomando-lhe o rosto, roçou os lábios por suas pálpebras. A seguir, saciou-se em sua boca uma última vez, num tributo às emoções que ela estava determinada a negar.

— Quero o que puder me dar — esclareceu ele, por fim. — Quero tudo, mas aceito as sobras.

Os olhos de Rin encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Será que não entende? Não sobrou nada!

— Dispõe de mais do que imagina. Só está com medo de confiar em mim. — Sesshoumaru posicionou as mãos junto aos seios dela e passou os polegares pelos mamilos di­latados. — Isto basta para você, Rin?

— Isso só prova que você me quer. — Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto afogueado. — Disso eu já sabia. Kohako também me quis. Por algum tempo. Meu erro foi confundir _desejo _com _amor. _Eu tinha dezessete anos e acreditava ter encontrado minha alma-gêmea. Dei a ele tudo o que havia dentro de mim. E ele foi tomando, tomando, até que não restasse nada. — Sufocou o choro. — Só então percebi que ele não me amava, nunca tinha me amado e jamais me amaria.

— Rin...

— Sabe quais foram as últimas palavras que ele me disse: "Bem, doçura, foi divertido, mas você sabia que não ia durar para sempre". E sorriu, esperando que eu encarasse o fato com bom humor. Como eu continuei sé­ria, ele me olhou condescendente e aconselhou: "Da pró­xima vez, encontre alguém que acredita no amor".

Sesshoumaru envolveu-a nos braços.

— Ele se foi, Rin. Não pode mais magoá-la.

— Mas ele falou certo — concluiu ela, a voz fria. — Talvez pela primeira e única vez na vida, ele falou certo. Na próxima vez que eu me comprometer, presumindo que confie o bastante para me comprometer, será com um homem capaz de me amar tanto quanto eu a ele. Não vou aceitar menos do que isso. Nunca mais.

— SENHOR TAISHO? — interrompeu Gem, como um vento frio anunciando a chegada do inverno.

— O que foi? — bronqueou ele.

— RECADO PRIORIDADE UM.

— Transmita.

A gravação de uma voz feminina encheu a sala:

— Jantar às seis na sexta-feira.

— FIM DO RECADO — declarou Gem. Rin umedeceu os lábios.

— Quem era?

Sesshoumaru retornara a seu lar gélido. Um frio de amargar eliminava o calor que ele desprendera segundos antes. Separando-se de Rin, foi de novo postar-se à janela.

— Era minha mãe.

Ela não pôde evitar o espanto.

— Sua mãe?

— Sim, eu tenho mãe. E pai. — Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso amargo. — Já sei. Sempre imaginou que eu era formado de fios e arames.

Ela ignorou o sarcasmo.

— Pensei que fossem falecidos. Nunca falou deles. Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

— Não, não são falecidos. Não fisicamente.

— Não estou entendendo.

— Não importa. Creio que o convite se estende a todos nós. Eles devem querer conhecer minha mulher e minha filha.

— Eu adoraria conhecê-los também. Pena que não te­nham podido comparecer ao casamento. — Só então Rin cogitou: — Você os convidou, não?

Ele riu ante a pergunta, de um jeito tão amargurado que ela se amedrontou.

— O que você acha?

Rin lembrou-se de que ele aguardara um bom tempo à porta do gabinete do juiz, ansioso, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. Até perder a esperança.

De que seus pais chegassem?

— NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM EM ANDAMENTO. REBENTO FEMININO EMITINDO SOM AGUDO. POR FAVOR, RESPONDA IMEDIATAMENTE.

Rin grunhiu de impaciência.

— Gem, eu sei que Abigail está chorando. Ela está chorando porque estou trocando a fralda dela.

— EMISSÃO DE SOM PROGREDINDO HÁ UM PON­TO TRÊS MINUTOS. RECOMENDA-SE OFERECER NUTRIÇÃO IMEDIATA.

— Acabei de amamentar o bebê. Ela não está com fome.

Rin só não sabia por que se incomodava em discutir com aquela idiota mecânica. Aprendera havia muito que era um exercício vão.

— O SOM INDICA QUE SE EXIGE ATENÇÃO IMEDIATA. POR FAVOR, OFEREÇA AO REBENTO FEMININO NUTRIÇÃO SUFICIENTE PARA CANCELAR O ALERTA.

Rin olhou raivosa para o alto-falante mais próximo, inutilmente. Como enfrentar uma voz sem corpo? Sentiria algum alívio chutando o microprocessador?

— Abbey está recebendo a devida atenção, caso seus circuitos defeituosos não tenham percebido. Agora, can­cele o alarme.

— ERRO NÚMERO UM-ZERO-SETE — replicou Gem, emitindo um som agudo.

Em resposta, Abigail também aumentou o volume do choro.

— Veja só o que você fez! — ralhou Rin. — Ela não gosta desse seu _bip._

Instantaneamente, uma estonteante sequência de sons derramou-se dos alto-falantes pelo quarto. Primeiro, a melodia em saxofone, depois, Mozart, em seguida, dez segundos de Wagner, seguido por uma mescla rápida de música pop. Uma vez que o bebê continuava berrando, Gem apelou para as gravações da voz da avó Izara, do assobio do avô Yoshida e dos cacarejos das titias tentando acalmá-la quando a visitavam.

— Gem, desligue essa cacofonia imediatamente! — ordenou Rin. — Está na hora de Abbey dormir.

Os alto-falantes silenciaram. Um segundo depois, o telefone tocou. Com um suspiro cansado, Rin sacou o aparelho do bolso. Nas últimas quatro semanas, acostumara-se a carregá-lo pela casa, para não ter de correr para atender Sesshoumaru toda vez que Gem o avisava de outro desvio seu.

— Estamos com um problema — anunciou Sesshoumaru, sem preâmbulos. — Estou indo aí.

— Não há nenhum problema, eu juro. Não estou me desviando. Gem...

— Não tem nada a ver com Gem. Estamos com um problema na SSI.

Rin encaixou o telefone entre o ouvido e o ombro, enquanto embalava a filha.

— Que tipo de problema?

— Explico quando chegar aí. Sua mãe está comigo. Ela concordou em tomar conta de Abigail por algumas horas.

Rin sobressaltou-se.

— É tão sério?

— É.

— Está bem, vou trocar de roupa. Acabei de amamen­tar Abby e posso sair assim que você chegar. — Rin desligou o aparelho, guardou-o no bolso e acomodou o bebê no berço. — Deixe-a dormir, Gem. Nada de falatório, entendeu?

Assim que saiu do quarto, o sistema computadorizado começou a sussurrar:

— ERA UMA VEZ...

Balançando a cabeça, Rin foi para a cozinha escrever instruções para a mãe. Após informar o número do te­lefone celular de Sesshoumaru, acrescentou: "Se tiver algum pro­blema, diga a Gem que o rebento feminino está se des­viando da rotina normal, nível de segurança alerta um".

Assim que Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro junto ao meio-fio, Izara saltou, abraçou Rin e entrou na casa.

Assim que Rin sentou-se no banco, Sesshoumaru arrancou de novo para a via expressa.

— O que foi que aconteceu?

— Lembra-se da Toy Company?

— Claro, a fábrica de brinquedos de Kit e Stephen St. Clair. Iniciaram em Carlsbad, depois expandiram para Concord. Nós instalamos o sistema de segurança.

— Isso mesmo.

— O que houve?

— Parece que o sistema entrou em pane. Chamaram-nos para corrigir o defeito.

Rin paralisou-se.

— Que tipo de pane?

— O sistema trancou tudo. Kit e Stephen estão presos no escritório e não conseguem sair.

— Oh, não.

— Acontece que eles mantêm uma creche no local. Rin olhou-o.

— E as crianças?

— Não se sabe. Estão todos trancados do lado de fora, ou do lado de dentro.

— Que modelo eles compraram? Não consigo me lembrar.

— Uma unidade Gemini. E menos sofisticada do que Gem.

— Pode ser menos sofisticada, mas aposto como tem os mesmos defeitos.

Sesshoumaru bufou.

— Gem não tem nenhum defeito!

— Ah, não? Como explica que eu tenha tido de suportar aquele saxofone por duas semanas a fio?

— Quantas vezes terei de dizer? Gem é um computa­dor. Se fizer um pedido, a máquina obedece. Quer coisa mais fácil?

— Sé Gem é um computador, por que a chama de "ela"?

— Eu a antropomorfizei.

— Grande.

— Significa...

Com um gesto, Rin o fez calar-se.

— Nem quero saber. É intelectual demais para o meu gosto. E, para sua informação, já me cansei de fazer pedidos ao seu computador. Só que _ela _nunca obedece. Pode imaginar por quê?

Sesshoumaru endureceu o queixo.

— É só um capricho dela.

— Um capricho. É ciúme, isso sim!

— O quê?

— Isso mesmo que ouviu. Ela não ouve a ninguém além de você. Além do rebento feminino. Parece que se apegou a Abigail.

— Eu a programei para monitorar o bebê.

— Jura? Determinou que conversasse com Abbey também?

— O que quer dizer?

— Sem ser requisitada, ela tentou acalmar o bebê, do mesmo jeito bobo que os adultos costumam fazer.

— Deve ser um defeito no modulador de voz.

— Vai me convencer que isso explica também a imi­tação de personagens de histórias em quadrinhos, bem como a execução de músicas que ela acha que ajudam o bebê a dormir. E os contos de fadas que começa a contar. Ah, lembra-se do alarme de três minutos que estabeleceu?

— Se Abigail chorar por mais de três minutos, Gem a avisa, certo?

— Deveria ser assim. Mas Gem achou...

— Gem não _acha _nada — resmungou Sesshoumaru.

— Perdão, vou reformular. Gem chegou à conclusão lógica e não-emocional de que três minutos são um tempo longo demais para deixar o rebento feminino chorar.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Ela está avisando antes?

— O alarme soa no instante em que Abbey inspira para dar o primeiro berro. Não vou me espantar se Gem passar a me avisar que _acha _que Abigail vai começar a chorar.

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

— Vou dar uma olhada nisso.

— Otimo.

Entraram no estacionamento, pondo fim à discussão. Os funcionários da loja de brinquedos se aglomeravam diante da porta frontal, bloqueada pelo sistema de se­gurança. Um homem alto e magro destacou-se ao vê-los.

— Ei, Taisho! Ainda bem que chegou.

Tratava-se do chefe do setor de Pesquisa e Desenvol­vimento da fábrica.

— Oi, Todd — cumprimentou Sesshoumaru. — O que foi que houve?

— Quase nada. Parece que o computador enlouqueceu. Uma vez assisti a um filme em que o sistema de segu­rança tranca humanos inocentes num prédio e então co­meça a matá-los, um por um.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o sobrolho.

— Isso é inconcebível.

— Será? — murmurou Rin.

Sesshoumaru achegou-se ao painel de controle junto à porta frontal.

— Sistema cancelado. Taisho zero-zero-um. Relatar situação.

— BOM DIA, SENHOR TAISHO — respondeu uma voz semelhante à de Gem. — UM MOMENTO PARA RELATÓRIO DE SITUAÇÃO. SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM. TRAVAMENTO TOTAL EM PROGRESSO.

— Cancelar nível de segurança alerta um.

— CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO?

— Taisho zero-zero-um.

— AUTORIZAÇÃO RECUSADA. ERRO NÚMERO DOIS-DEZENOVE. TENHA UM BOM DIA, SENHOR TAISHO.

Rin não pôde conter o riso.

Sesshoumaru olhava pasmo para o painel.

— Como assim, "autorização recusada"?

— Não falei? — vangloriou-se Rin.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a raivoso e voltou a estudar o painel.

— Aqui é Taisho, código de autorização zero-zero-um. Recalibre.

— AUTORIZAÇÃO NEGADA.

— Não pode recusar minha autorização, seu monte de ferro...

— NEGADA! NEGADA! NEGADA!

Sesshoumaru conteve o impulso de chutar o painel.

— Rin, vá buscar meu celular no carro. Ela ergueu o sobrolho.

— Como uma esposa obediente?

Sesshoumaru experimentou então a sensação mais curiosa de toda sua vida. Começando na base da espinha, um for­migamento percorreu-lhe toda a medula até chegar ao crânio, pelo qual se espalhou. Rin deu um passo atrás, temerosa.

— Estou a ponto de explodir — avisou ele.

Os funcionários da empresa formavam um semicírculo a certa distância deles.

— Quer que vá buscar seu celular? — indagou Rin.

— Por favor. — Sesshoumaru aguardou com falta de paciência. Ao ter o aparelho nas mãos, contatou Gem. — Ligue para a Toy Company. Autorize acesso pela porta dos fun­dos. Taisho zero-zero-um.

— AUTORIZAÇÃO SECUNDÁRIA?

— Código de autorização, controle a todo custo. Não tenha piedade, Gem.

— UM MOMENTO. TENTANDO INTEGRAÇÃO.

— NEGADO! — gritou Gemini uma última vez, e emudeceu.

— TENTATIVA BEM-SUCEDIDA — anunciou Gem.

— Prossiga! — incentivou Rin.  
Sesshoumaru sorriu sagaz.

— Destrave a porta frontal e acesse o sistema de alto-falantes interno. Comando de voz de Taisho somente.

— SIM, SENHOR TAISHO.

A porta frontal destrancou-se, e Sesshoumaru olhou para Todd.

— Gostaria que permanecesse junto à porta e não dei­xasse ninguém entrar, está bem?

— Entendido, chefe. Claro como alumínio transparen­te — O homem piscou para Rin. — Como diziam na _Jornada nas Estrelas._

Sesshoumaru pegou uma pedra e passou a jogá-la de uma mão para a outra.

— Pronta? — indagou a Rin.

— Depende do que pretende fazer com isso.

Ele se curvou e encaixou a pedra entre a porta e o batente.

— Todd, não deixe ninguém tocar neste calço. Vamos ver quantas pessoas estão lá dentro e voltamos já. —Olhou para Rin. — Damas na frente, senhora Taisho.

Dentro do prédio, passaram pela recepção vazia e to­maram o corredor principal. Não encontraram ninguém em nenhuma das salas daquela ala.

— Gem, está no sistema de alto-falantes interno?

— AFIRMATIVO, SENHOR TAISHO. Sesshoumaru guardou o celular no bolso.

— Relatar situação.

— A UNIDADE GEMINI ENCONTRA-SE PARALISADA. TRAVAMENTO ELETRICO NOS ANDARES DOIS A CINCO. ELEVADOR INOPERANTE. BLOQUEIO EM TODOS OS ANDARES. ATIVIDADE MECÂNICA NO QUARTO ANDAR. MÍNIMAS MANIFESTAÇÕES DE VIDA NOS ANDARES TRÊS A CINCO.

— Ligue a força, Gem. Em seguida, proceda ao desbloqueio.

— ENTENDIDO.

— Onde fica a creche? — indagou Rin. — Acho que é Prioridade.

— Gem?

— QUINTO ANDAR. SEÇÃO NOROESTE. SALA QUINHENTOS E TRINTA E OITO.

— Acho que vamos ter de subir pela escada. — Sesshoumaru olhou preocupado para Rin. Nas últimas quatro sema­nas, ela perdera quase todo o excesso de peso adquirido durante a gravidez, mas ainda não estava plenamente recuperada do parto. — Está em condições?

Ela deu aquele sorriso que nunca falhava em maravilhá-lo.

— Claro que sim, não se preocupe.

— Então, vamos. Gem, pode destrancar a porta da escadaria?

— AFIRMATIVO.

Sesshoumaru tomou a frente, pronto a enfrentar problemas inesperados. Apesar da urgência, subia devagar, respei­tando o estado delicado de Rin.

— Já ocorreu uma pane semelhante noutro sistema, lembra-se? — comentou, a voz ecoando entre as paredes de cimento.

— O de Kilburn — especificou ela. — Foram as três horas mais longas ,da minha vida.

Pois Sesshoumaru gostaria que tivessem se prolongado ainda mais.

— Ficarmos trancados naquele armário não teria sido tão ruim se tivéssemos algo para beber.

— E um banheiro — completou Rin. — Gem aprontou mesmo naquele dia.

Chegando ao terceiro andar, ele parou para descansarem.

— Pois foi nesse dia que aprendi a carregar o celular comigo aonde quer que fosse.

Rin recostou-se na parede ao lado dele, ofegando levemente.

— O que deu errado daquela vez?

Nada dera errado. Tudo ocorrera exatamente conforme o programado. Não se orgulhava de ter montado aquela armadilha, mas Kohako já estava fora de cena então e não resistira à tentação.

— Acho que foi só...

— Uma falha no sistema?

— E, uma falha no sistema. — Sesshoumaru se deu ao luxo de um sorriso. — Mas o incidente rendeu algo bom.

— Mesmo? — A vulnerabilidade ficou patente nas pro­fundezas dos olhos escuros de Rin. — O quê?

Ela não o enganava, apesar do tom descontraído. Lembrava-se de tudo tão bem quanto ele. Enquanto aguar­davam o salvamento, haviam conversado, descobrindo mais um sobre o outro naquelas poucas horas do que nos vários anos de contato superficial. Sentada a seu lado no chão, ela recostara a cabeça na parede e, ao adormecer, escorregara para junto dele. Ele a envolvera com o braço e mantivera acomodada contra o ombro, até que ela despertou.

O prazer do contato continuava vivo na memória, após um ano. Naqueles breves segundos de torpor em que os sonhos se chocam com a realidade, uma aguda e agridoce consciência florescera entre ambos. Desconfiava de que fora a primeira vez em que ela o vira como homem. Mas não a última.

Definitivamente, não a última.

— Ora, passamos três horas inteiras no mesmo ambiente sem discutir — esclareceu ele, por fim, engan­chando um cacho do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Embaraçada, Rin observou o próximo lance de de­graus a enfrentar.

— Imagine o que teria acontecido se tivéssemos brigado.Talvez até nos houvessem resgatado com mais urgência.

Sesshoumaru alcançou-a no quarto andar. Ao olhar para os degraus que conduziam ao quinto, estacou e alarmou:

— Espere!

Rin assustou-se quando ele a agarrou pela cintura e protegeu atrás das costas.

— O que foi?

— Uma tarântula.

Só então Rin viu o monstro de um metro de compri­mento bloqueando a passagem. Ao mesmo tempo que balançava o corpo, abria e fechava a boca cheia de dentes pontudos, deixando escapar uma substância pegajosa das pinças negras.

— É só um brinquedo, Sesshoumaru.

— Eu sei, mas não sabemos o que está programado para fazer, nem o que é aquela gosma. Gem?

Nenhuma resposta.

—Acho que ela não capta sons aqui — opinou Rin.  
— Vamos fazer uma pausa, então.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e adentrou o quarto andar. A visão não foi mais tranquilizadora. Um batalhão de tarântulas e guardas mecânicos patrulhavam a área.

—Qual o problema, Gem? Por que as luzes continuam apagadas?

— DIFICULDADES, SENHOR TAISHO. SOLICITO DESLIGAR MANUALMENTE A CONEXÃO DO COM­PUTADOR LOCALIZADA NO SETOR DE PESQUISA E DESENVOLVIMENTO NO QUARTO ANDAR.

— É de lá que vêm os problemas?

— AFIRMATIVO.

Rin tocou-lhe o braço e apontou para uma porta de madeira no outro extremo do corredor.

—Acho que é ali, Sesshoumaru.

— Vamos lá.

Numa corrida louca, ele foi empurrando as tarântulas mecânicas no meio do caminho e arremessou-se contra a porta em questão, arrombando-a. Viu-se dentro do es­critório, sentindo o ombro dolorido. Quando Rin colidiu com suas costas, segurou-a antes que caísse.

—Não acredito — murmurou, embasbacado.

* * *

**MINHAS DESCULPAS LEITORES!!**

**NÃO PODEREI FAZER COMENTARIOS HOJE!!**

**MAS ESTOU AMANDO VOCES CADA DIA QUE PASSA!!**

**REVIEWS OTIMAS!!**

**DEIXEI VOCES NA MELHOR PARTE NAO FOI??**

**MUAHAHAHAHA**

**SENDO MA**

**PROMETO POSTAR AMANHA!!**

**BEIJOS LINDOS E LINDAS!!**


	8. Capítulo VII

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Diante de um computador, uma loirinha de não mais que dez anos de idade dedi­lhava o teclado, com óculos imensos equilibrados na ponta do nariz arrebitado. Girando na cadeira, fitou Sesshoumaru e Rin com os olhos castanho-dourados arregalados atrás das lentes grossas.

— Oh-oh — murmurou, apreensiva.

— Nunca ouvi frase mais longa — retrucou Sesshoumaru, calmo como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

Dois meninos gêmeos, vários anos mais novos do que a menina, apontaram para ela e denunciaram:

— Foi a Viki. Nós só ficamos olhando.

—Vou matá-la — anunciou Sesshoumaru, avançando um passo. Rin segurou-o pelo braço.

—Calma, Sesshoumaru. É uma criança.

—Mesmo assim, vou matá-la.

Rin postou-se entre ele e a menina.

— Não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Os pais dela vão fazer isso.

— Ah, não, eu cheguei primeiro!  
Se Vick se assustava com o tema da conversa, não o demonstra. Aparentemente, já assistira a cenas semelha­ntes antes.

— Vamos Sesshoumaru, encare como um treinamento de paternidade para quando Abbey estiver mais crescidinha.

— Eu consigo arrumar tudo — garantiu a menina, mordiscando o lábio inferior. — Só preciso de mais tempo.

— Não se incomode — adiantou-se Sesshoumaru, aproximan­ do-se do computador. — Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

Após digitar algumas instruções, desligou a máquina da tomada.

— Vá em frente, Gem. O caminho está livre.

— FAVOR AGUARDAR. ASSIMILANDO.

— Situação?

— CANCELAMENTO COMPLETO. VERIFICAÇÃO EM ANDAMENTO. SISTEMA ELÉTRICO AGORA RES­TABELECIDO. — As luzes se acenderam. — TRAVA­MENTOS DESATIVADOS. ELEVADORES AGORA EM OPERAÇÃO. FORMAS DE VIDA VAGANDO EM ALTA VELOCIDADE NOS ANDARES DOIS A CINCO. OPE­RAÇÕES MECÂNICAS AINDA EM PROGRESSO NO QUARTO ANDAR.

— Que operações mecânicas? - Viki ajeitou os óculos.

— Está falando das aranhas e robôs.

— Eles nos protegem — explicou um dos gêmeos.

— Dos bandidos — completou o outro.

— Porcaria! — gritou um homem, no corredor. Uma tarântula entrou voando pela porta. — Victória! Você está em maus lençóis, mocinha!

— Pai! — exclamaram os gêmeos, e foram se esconder atrás de uma mesa.

Stephen St. Clair assomou à porta, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

— Desta vez, vou fazer com que aprendam a lição!

Kit St. Clair juntou-se ao marido, tentando arrancar uma aranha das costas.

— Stephen, foi sem querer, tenho certeza.

De trás da mesa, os gêmeos esticaram o braço e apon­taram para a irmã.

— Foi a Viki! Nós só ficamos olhando!

— Linguarudos — murmurou a menina. O dono da fábrica dirigiu-se a Sesshoumaru.

— Desculpe o transtorno. Não sei o que foi que essa menina fez...

— Acessei Gemini através de uma falha em seu código de autorização — explicou Viki.

Sesshoumaru olhou pasmo para a pequena.

— Você o quê?

— Digitei Taisho zero-zero-um, porque ouvi você co­mentar que era o código de acesso ao computador. Fiquei umas duas horas mexendo no programa e consegui as­sumir o comando. Comecei a dar ordens a Gemini e ela fez tudo o que mandei.

Rin suprimiu o riso. A julgar pelos grunhidos que Sesshoumaru emitia, ele estava prestes a explodir, a exemplo de Stephen St. Clair.

— Não entendo — declarou o pai da menina, perplexo. — Por que não consegui cancelar o sistema? Pensei que o _meu _código controlasse o funcionamento de Gemini.

Viki deu de ombros.

— Parece que o cancelamento do senhor Taisho cancela o seu.

— O cancelamento do senhor Taisho _sempre _cancela o de todo mundo — especificou Rin, amuada.

Seguiu-se um silêncio pesado. Então, Sesshoumaru encarou o cliente.

— Peço desculpas. Trata-se de uma medida de segurança. Pelo menos, eu assim considerava. Amanhã, vou instalar um programa de cancelamento de ativação por voz, que só aceitará a sua voz e a de Kit. — Elevou o tom. — Gem, limpe todo o computador. Quero Gemini fora do sistema. Reinstale com acesso de retaguarda li­citado. Somente códigos de voz.

— AFIRMATIVO. LIMPEZA DE MEMÓRIA EM ANDAMENTO.

Stephen balançou a cabeça, já quase sorrindo.

— Acho que não se lembrou de minha filha quando planejou esse sistema, hein?

— Não mesmo, o que me faz lembrar...

— Quer que barremos a entrada de Viki pelos próximos vinte anos? — sugeriu o cliente. — Com prazer.

— Não, quero ser o primeiro a oferecer-lhe um emprego quando se formar na universidade, daqui a alguns anos.

— Melhor tê-la a seu lado do que contra você? — adi­vinhou Stephen.

— Mais ou menos isso.

— O que diz, Viki? Gostaria de trabalhar com o senhor Taisho?

A pequena pensou um pouco, mordiscando o lábio.

— Depende. Vou poder trabalhar com Gem? Sesshoumaru confirmou.

— Se quiser. Poderá até criar sua própria Gem. Os olhos castanho-dourados fulguraram.

— Ah, então eu quero!

— Combinado! — Sesshoumaru apertou a mão da menina. — Peça a seu pai para me telefonar no verão, quando você entrar em férias. Temos na SSI um programa de apren­dizagem pelo qual pode se interessar.

— Vou poder usar os computadores?

— Somente aqueles sem acesso direto a Gem. É pe­rigoso deixar vocês duas trabalharem em conjunto.

A hora seguinte transcorreu rapidamente. Sesshoumaru certificou-se de que Gemini fora removida do sistema e ins­talou uma versão modificada. Quando tudo funcionava a contento, deixou a fábrica.

— Você foi um amor — elogiou Rin, enquanto seguiam para o estacionamento.

Ele ergueu o sobrolho.

— Eu?!

— É — Rin acomodou-se no assento. — Com Viki.

Divertido, Sesshoumaru instalou-se atrás do volante.

— Ela fez um bom trabalho, não? Até Gem ficou impressionada.

— Imagino. — Rin bocejou. — Vamos para casa. Abbey logo vai sentir fome.

— Obrigado por ter vindo. Você ajudou muito.

— Não fiz quase nada, mas gostei de vir, mesmo assim.

Rin sentiu-se em paz durante todo o trajeto de volta.

Chegando, pensou que a casa fosse desmoronar, tamanho o alvoroço lá dentro. Sua família inteira ocupava-se em encaixotar todos os seus pertences.

— Alguém pode me informar o que está acontecendo aqui? — indagou, polida, tentando não explodir.

Ninguém lhe deu atenção, exceto a mãe, que lhe sorriu de trás de uma caixa de papelão.

— Oh, querida, desculpe-nos.

— Desculpá-los?!

— Por não termos pensado nisto antes. Já faz um mês que se casou.

Sem mais esclarecimentos, a mãe voltou a colocar objetos dentro da caixa.

— Continuo não entendendo! — protestou Rin.  
A mãe sentou-se sobre os tornozelos.

— Você foi uma santa, Rin. Não reclamou nem uma vez desta situação, apesar de agonizante. Então, seu pai sugeriu que a ajudássemos...

Aquela falta de clareza era mau presságio. Muito mau presságio.

— Ainda não entendi, mãe. O que foi agonizante para mim?

— Não poder se mudar, por estar de resguardo — explicou Izara. — Estamos empacotando o básico. A trans­portadora se encarregará do resto. Marcamos para o sá­bado. Está bom para você?

— Só um minuto, mãe! Ainda não explicou por que estão fazendo isso!

— Porque você não está podendo cuidar de si mesma, querida. Não estamos querendo interferir...

— Mas estão interferindo!

A mãe repuxou o canto da boca.

— Rin, Abbey já está com um mês. Você e Sesshoumaru não podem estar felizes morando cada um numa casa.

— Isso não é da conta de vocês.

— Está na hora de você pensar primeiro na família— orientou a mãe, severa. — Deve se mudar para a casa de Sesshoumaru.

Rin estava boquiaberta.

— Não acha que cabe a nós decidir isso?

— Já está decidido, Rin. Se Sesshoumaru não se opõe, por que você se oporia?

Rin empalideceu.

— Sesshoumaru? Ele arranjou tudo isto?

— Para empacotarmos? Claro que não. Nós nos ofe­recemos. Ele disse que era capaz de fazer tudo sozinho, mas duvido de que encontrasse tempo...

— Mãe...

Izara calou-a com um gesto.

— Não precisa agradecer! Rin murchou, derrotada.

— Eu não ia agradecer.

— Está sendo um prazer, acredite. Considere como mais um presente de casamento. Agora, sente-se, relaxe e tome conta da minha netinha. Deixe tudo por nossa conta. Na semana que vem, quando levarem o resto da mudança, você, Sesshoumaru e Abigail serão uma pequena família feliz sob o mesmo teto. E sabe o que mais?

Rin tinha até medo de saber, mas perguntou:

— O quê?

— Os lençóis com o monograma de vocês bordado che­garam hoje. Não é maravilhoso?

— Maravilhoso, mãe. Maravilhoso demais para ser verdade.

— Gem.

Instantaneamente, o monitor de televisão se iluminou, mostrando o quarto de Abigail na casa de Rin.

Sesshoumaru já não precisava especificar a instrução. Visitar a filha pela manhã tornara-se rotina, assim como tomar banho. Gem assimilara o fato.

Enquanto se enxugava com a toalha, contemplava a filha aninhada no berço, desperta e satisfeita, olhando o mundo com seus grandes olhos âmbar. O móbile sobre o berço girava devagar, o sol matinal refletindo-se nos personagens de histórias em quadrinhos. O computador a distraía. Podia ouvir Gem "sussurrando" uma historinha.

Sesshoumaru não pôde evitar um sorriso ao se vestir. O sistema computadorizado gostava mesmo de narrar contos de fa­das para o rebento feminino. Abigail parecia apreciar _Os Três Porquinhos, _ainda mais com efeitos sonoros.

Minutos depois, Rin entrava no quarto.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — indagou, brava, com as mãos na cintura.

— PESQUISA REVELA QUE REBENTOS HUMA­NOS APRECIAM NARRATIVAS DE HISTÓRIAS FIC­TÍCIAS SOBRE CRIATURAS FANTASIOSAS.

— Está contando histórias para Abigail de novo?

— AFIRMATIVO.

— Mas, Gem, já lhe expliquei que ela ainda é pequena demais para entender.

— O REBENTO FEMININO NÃO COMPUTA?

— Não, ela não computa, Gem. Talvez daqui a alguns anos. — O telefone tocou, e Rin instruiu: — Avise-me se Abbey chorar.

— PEDIDO DESNECESSÁRIO. O CHORO ACIONA O NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM.

— Ah, é mesmo...

Rin saiu do quarto. Dali a segundos, a tela mostrou-a na cozinha, atendendo ao telefone. Só podia ser a mãe dela. Então, Sesshoumaru viu inúmeras caixas de papelão empi­lhadas por todo lado.

— Gem, conhece as regras — advertiu, alisando a ca­misa branca. — O quarto de Abigail é o único lugar que pode mostrar, salvo em caso de emergência.

— AFIRMATIVO.

A tela voltou a mostrar Abigail no berço. O uivo de um lobo encerrava a história do dia. Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

—Esperar Rin sair do quarto para retomar a história não é certo, Gem. Não me lembro de ter programado isso em você.

— A PROGRAMAÇÃO FOI ACESSADA NA TOY COMPANY.

— Também já discutimos a respeito de pegar progra­mas avulsos, Gem. Pode comprometer seu sistema. Des­carregar arquivo no computador trinta e quatro. Vou exa­miná-lo mais tarde. Desligar monitor de vídeo.

— AFIRMATIVO.

O telefone tocou em seguida. Atendeu ao segundo toque:

— Taisho.

— Sesshoumaru? — Era Rin, nervosa.

— O que foi?

— Preciso de sua ajuda. Estou com um problema.

— O que aconteceu?

Rin hesitou por alguns segundos, então revelou:

— É que minha família esteve aqui ontem e encaixotou todas as minhas coisas.

Sesshoumaru disfarçou o divertimento.

— Vai se mudar?

Rin explodiu:

— Sesshoumaru, minha mãe deixou escapar que você arranjou tudo isto! Para morarmos juntos!

— É, parece que comentei com ela que trataria disso.

— Pois saiba que eles tomaram a dianteira. Minha mudança chega aí no sábado.

— Por mim, tudo bem. — Sesshoumaru escolheu uma gravata.

— Mas ainda não disse qual é o problema.

Rin ofegou ao telefone, a ponto de explodir.

— O problema é que não quero me mudar para a sua casa!

— Por que não?

— Porque não faz parte do nosso acordo.

— É uma objeção só sua. — Após fazer um nó capri­chado, ele fixou a gravata com um belo alfinete dourado.

— Eu nunca me opus.

— Sesshoumaru...

— O que espera que eu faça, Rin? Que arranje uma saída para você? — Ele adotou um tom frio. — Não tem saída. Quero minha mulher e minha filha aqui, morando comigo em minha casa.

— Eu devia saber que não podia contar com você!

— Devia mesmo! Até sexta-feira.

— Sexta?

— Esqueceu que vamos jantar com meus pais?

Rin refletiu um segundo.

— Não, não esqueci.

Era mentira, e Sesshoumaru recuperou o bom humor.

— Otimo. Aliás, Raven Sierra e a filha também vão jantar conosco, no sábado. Você vai mostrar a eles como é fácil operar Gem, está lembrada?

— Ora, Sesshoumaru...

Ele tirou o paletó do suporte.

— Sim?

Rin suspirou profundamente, resignada.

— Sexta-feira a que horas?

— Às cinco e meia. Ah, só mais uma coisinha.

— O quê?

— Xeque-mate.

Rin bateu o telefone em resposta, mas ele ouviu seu riso antes.

— Vamos parar e comprar comida chinesa — avisou Sesshoumaru, estacionando numa esquina diante de um restaurante.

— Pensei que seus pais tivessem nos convidado para jantar — comentou Rin, confusa.

— Convidaram.

— Por que vamos levar comida, então? Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

— Para ganhar tempo.

— Sua mãe cozinha tão mal assim?

— Pode ter-se aprimorado desde a última vez que provei, mas duvido. Não se preocupe, Rin. Não vai passar fome.

— Não é isso. Só não quero ofendê-la.

— Ela não vai se ofender.

Rin resignou-se. Sesshoumaru devia conhecer bem seus pais. Quanto a ela, ansiava pelo primeiro encontro, na espe­rança de desvendar o passado misterioso de Sesshoumaru. Queria muito saber por que ele se empenhava tanto em sufocar as emoções. Talvez os pais dele lhe dessem alguma pista.

Depois que Sesshoumaru comprou a comida chinesa, percorre­ram um caminho tortuoso na área de Berkeley, até che­garem a um casarão protegido por cerca de ferro no alto de uma colina.

— Nossa, Sesshoumaru, foi aqui que se criou? — espantou-se Rin.

— Aqui mesmo.

Rin contemplou a fachada desbotada. Ao contrário das residências vizinhas, aquela necessitava urgentemen­te de pintura nova e pequenos reparos. Com um grande azevinho de um lado e uma magnólia imensa do outro, a mansão permanecia nas sombras, obscura por fora e por dentro. Arbustos, superdesenvolvidos meio que blo­queavam o caminho até a porta frontal. O gramado, se um dia existira, estava completamente tomado por ervas Rinnhas.

— De quando data esta construção? — indagou, arrepiada.

— Tem mais de cem anos. Foi construída em 1906, logo após o terremoto.

— E impressionante.

— Você está sendo gentil — percebeu Sesshoumaru. — Esta casa é como uma mulher velha tentando esconder a idade atrás de um monte de maquiagem. Apesar dos artifícios, não consegue.

Rin quis discordar, mas Sesshoumaru fora acurado na des­crição. Tendo se criado naquela casa, até que ponto suas características influenciaram no homem que se tornara?

— Já passa das seis — observou ela. — Vamos entrar?

— Vamos. Por que não pega a bolsa? Eu levo Abigail.  
Rin pegou a bolsa com os apetrechos do bebê e subiu os degraus de madeira à varanda. Chegou a espiar pelas janelas que ladeavam a porta, mas não viu sinal de vida dentro do casarão.

— Esqueça a campainha — avisou Sesshoumaru, com Abigail nos braços. — Não funciona há anos. Bata na porta. Bem alto.

Rin bateu sonoramente na porta maciça. Silêncio.

— E agora?

— Pegue o bebê.

Livre do pequeno fardo, Sesshoumaru tirou um molho de chaves do bolso, separou uma dourada e introduziu-a na fecha­dura. Não sem esforço, abriu a porta e empurrou-a. Logo localizou um interruptor antigo. Luzes fracas se acende­ram no imponente saguão de entrada.

— Será que erramos o dia? — cogitou Rin, descon­fortável na mansão que mais parecia uma cripta. — Ela não disse sexta?

— Disse.

— Onde estão eles, então?

— Provavelmente no porão.

Rin espantava-se cada vez menos.

— São cientistas loucos, por acaso?  
Sesshoumaru encarou-a gélido.

— Acertou em cheio. — Fez um gesto para a sala. — Acomode-se. Vou pegar a comida no carro e depois os procuro no porão.

Rin engoliu em seco.

— Vai me deixar aqui sozinha com Abigail? Com um casal de cientistas loucos por perto?

Sesshoumaru riu, descontraindo-a.

— Não vou demorar. Acomode-se.

Ainda relutante, Rin adentrou a ampla sala e sentou-se na beirada de um sofá desbotado, sempre com Abigail nos braços. O ambiente estava razoavelmente limpo, mas não parecia ser muito frequentado. Os móveis e objetos permaneciam arrumados, intocados. Que infân­cia incomum Sesshoumaru devia ter vivido naquela casa. Os pais seriam mesmo cientistas loucos, ou ele apenas se divertia a suas custas?

Um minuto depois, a porta frontal se abriu de novo. O rangido acordou Abigail, mas ela não chorou. Bocejan­do, levou o pequenino punho cerrado à boca. Dano sorriu enternecida e passou a mão por seu sedoso cabelinho ruivo.

Considerava-se abençoada. Kohako não pudera dar-lhe filhos, nunca desejara nenhum, na verdade. Ainda que ele não houvesse optado pelo divórcio, teriam enfrentado uma série crise conjugal em algum momento, pois família significava muito para ela e nada para ele. Evidente­mente, ela não o culpara pela esterilidade, mas teria adotado uma criança, algo a que ele sempre se opusera.

Olhou para Sesshoumaru. Como ele era diferente do falecido marido. Não fosse seu dom de encontrar momentos felizes e uma imprevista noite de enlevo, talvez jamais conhe­cesse as alegrias da maternidade, nem experimentasse o incrível prazer que Sesshoumaru lhe proporcionara.

— Trouxe o assento de Abigail — comentou ele. — Assim, não vai ter de segurá-la no colo o tempo todo. — Pousou o acessório no chão. — Vou levar a comida para a cozinha.

— Vou com você.

Antes que Sesshoumaru contrariasse, Rin levantou-se. Toma­ram um corredor rumo aos fundos da mansão. A cozinha espaçosa fora reformada e modernizada havia uns vinte anos.

Quando Sesshoumaru abriu a geladeira, Rin se assustou.

— O que é isso?

— Fórmulas. Muitos elementos químicos devem ser mantidos a baixa temperatura. E terra vegetal.

— O que seus pais fazem exatamente?

— Já disse: são cientistas.

Rin estudou um recipiente de vidro com uma espécie de esponja disforme coberta por uma mistura de subs­tâncias laranja, azul e verde.

— Mas que tipo de cientistas?

— Minha mãe é química e meu pai é biólogo.

— E eles fazem experiências aqui, em casa?

—Não se trata de explosivos, se é o que teme.  
Rin continuava contemplando o frasco com substân­cias coloridas.

— E os vírus? Sabe, do tipo que acabam de descobrir, aquele que corrói a gente de dentro para fora.

— Eles não mantêm aqui nada que ultrapasse o nível quatro de segurança. Eu juro.

Rin estreitou Abigail nos braços.

— Por favor, diga que é tudo brincadeira.

Sesshoumaru olhou-a por sobre o ombro, a luz da geladeira destacando o ângulo de suas faces, revelando o humor em seus olhos.

— Estou brincando — afirmou. — Não se preocupe, é perfeitamente seguro aqui. Meus pais se recusam a trabalhar para corporações, são _free-lance. _Coisa da década de sessenta, acho. O laboratório deles é dos melhores..

— Esse que fica no porão.

— Esse mesmo.

— Vamos ter de ir lá?

Sesshoumaru negou balançando a cabeça.

— Não temos acesso ao laboratório. É lacrado. — Fechou a geladeira e caminhou até um pequeno painel, digitando um código no teclado. — Agora já sabem que estamos aqui. Instalei o dispositivo quando garoto.

De fato, em poucos minutos ouviram-se passos na es­cada que levava do porão à cozinha e Rin se viu diante dos sogros. O senhor Taisho lembrava muito Sesshoumaru, apenas engordara e se curvara um pouco com a idade. Mas foi do senhor Taisho que Sesshoumaru herdou os cabelos platinados e os grandes olhos âmbar, sem dúvida.

— Não vai nos apresentar? — indagou a mãe a Sesshoumaru.

— Rin, gostaria que conhecesse meus pais, Izaoi e Inu Taisho. — Sesshoumaru olhou para os pais friamente. — Lembram-se de Rin, pois não?

— Rin é Rin? — exclamou o pai, surpreso. — Sim, eu me lembro. É um prazer revê-la, querida.

A mãe balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não me lembro. Quando a conhecemos?

— No meu casamento — esclareceu Sesshoumaru.

— Não, não me lembro dela — declarou a mãe. — Aliás, não me lembro do seu casamento. — Voltou-se para o marido. — Quando foi, Inu?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu esqueço esses detalhes, se não escrever. Não foi no ano passado?

— Durante a experiência da fotossíntese? Não teríamos podido comparecer.

Inu olhou para o filho.

— Foi na primavera? Amargamos um fracasso monu­mental com o musgo. Estávamos de saída para o seu casamento quando o musgo morreu.

— Foi há cinco semanas — declarou Sesshoumaru, paciente. — Estavam acompanhando a taxa de crescimento do cen­teio, lembram-se?

— Claro, o centeio! — exclamou Inu. — Foi um su­cesso. Muito promissor. Mas o que o traz aqui hoje, filho?

— O jantar.

— Maravilha! — O cientista olhou em torno. — O que vai ser?

— Vocês nos convidaram, lembram-se? — esclareceu Sesshoumaru. — O que preparou, mãe?

— Deixe-me ver... — Izaoi abriu a geladeira. — Ah, é comida chinesa!

O pai esfregou as mãos.

— Perfeito! Adoro comida chinesa. Tem carne de porco, querida?

— Tem!

Rin acompanhara toda a cena em silêncio, cada vez mais confusa. Por fim, desabafou:

— Não estou entendendo nada!

O sogro fitou-a de cenho franzido.

— Qual o problema, querida?

— Vocês agem como seja tivéssemos nos conhecido antes, mas não é verdade. Sou a mulher de Sesshoumaru. Não podem se lembrar do nosso casamento, porque não compareceram.

O sogro confirmou.

— Se foi durante a experiência com o centeio, não pudemos.

Rin retraiu-se. Sesshoumaru fitava-a sereno, apenas esperan­do que compreendesse.

— O que quero dizer é que... bem, este é o primeiro encontro entre mim, vocês e Abigail?

Izaoi voltou-se da geladeira.

— Abigail? Quem é Abigail? Rin descobriu o rostinho do bebê.

— Sua neta.

— Temos uma neta? — espantou-se Inu. — Não me lembro de ter sido avisado. Quando ela nasceu?

— No mês passado — respondeu Sesshoumaru, pegando pratos no armário. — Deixei gravado na secretária eletrônica.

— Faz tempo que não verifico os recados — explicou Izaoi. — Por isso não ficamos sabendo.

Sesshoumaru encarou a mãe.

— Se não recebeu o recado, por que nos convidou para jantar?

— Porque é lua azul, é claro! — esclareceu Izaoi, exultante.

Aliviada, Rin viu Sesshoumaru tão espantado quanto ela.

— Lua azul — repetiu ele, sem entender nada.

— Exatamente. A segunda ocorrência de uma lua cheia no mesmo mês. Na última vez em que esteve aqui, você disse que devíamos nos ver de novo nessa ocasião. Anotei no calendário. Por isso o convidamos.

Sesshoumaru passou a mão nos cabelos.

— Eu comentei que nós só nos víamos em mês de lua azul, ou seja, muito raramente. Foi uma crítica, mãe.

Alheio à conversa, Inu promovia uma pesquisa em seus neurônios.

—Abigail... Abigail... estou quase me lembrando o significado.

Rin olhou para o sogro, impressionada.

— Sabe o significado de todos os nomes?

— Claro. — Olhou carinhoso para a esposa.

— Meu pai tem memória fotográfica — explicou Sesshoumaru. — Tem gravado tudo quanto é lista de informações. Só não consegue se lembrar de coisas sem importância.

Rin conteve a indignação. O jantar para o qual tinham sido convidados não era importante, então? A julgar pela expressão de Sesshoumaru, não era.

— Precisam de ajuda? — ofereceu-se, simplesmente.  
Se Sesshoumaru captou o duplo sentido da pergunta dela, não o demonstrou.

— Por que não coloca Abigail no assento e depois se junta a nós na sala de jantar? Vamos pôr a mesa.

Inu suspirou aliviado.

— Significa "meu pai alegra-se" — informou. — Muito bom gosto. É um nome de família, Rin?

Rin sentiu um aperto no coração e seu olhar encontrou o de Sesshoumaru.

— Não. Foi Sesshoumaru quem escolheu.

— Pois agora sabe por quê — concluiu Inu. — Não sou o único aqui com memória fotográfica, querida. É evidente que ele escolheu um nome com um significado.

— Sesshoumaru?

Ele não respondeu de forma alguma. Sem palavras. Sem expressão. Sem emoção. Nada.

Mas era tudo fingimento. Toda aquela indiferença. Como não percebera antes?

* * *


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Caros amigos,**

**Infelismente a nossa fic esta quase no fim.**

**Esse é o ante-penultimo capitulo!**

**Esse esta recheado de emoções!!**

**Adoro esse capitulo!!**

* * *

_CAPITULO 8_

— Sesshoumaru... — Este não é um bom momento, Rin. — Sesshoumaru tinha os olhos totalmente inexpressivos, como se voltados para dentro, contemplando uma paisa­gem que só ele podia ver. — Importa-se de pegar o assento de Abigail?

Parecia mais fácil concordar do que discutir, naquela conjuntura. Mas Rin o interrogaria a respeito da escolha do nome de Abigail, mais tarde. Tratava-se de um fato importante demais para ignorar. Quando voltou com o assento, a família já se reunira na sala de jantar.

Sesshoumaru despejou vinho nos cálices de fino cristal, tão destoantes da comida chinesa embalada em caixinhas de papelão. Sabendo que Rin evitava ingerir álcool por es­tar amamentando, serviu-lhe água.

— Esqueci de comprar suco. Desculpe.

Rin não queria que ele pedisse desculpas. Por nada. Nem pela casa esquisita, nem pela excentricidade dos pais.

— Prefiro água mesmo — assegurou.

— Mas o que é que você faz, Rin? — indagou a sogra, gentil.

— No momento só estou cuidando de Abigail. Mas durante cinco anos colaborei com a SSI.

— O que é SSI?  
Rin arregalou os olhos.

— É a empresa de Sesshoumaru. Security Systems International.

— Ah, sim, de computadores. Você também cria programas?

— Não, somos incompatíveis. Meu ramo é vendas.

— Ah, você vende computadores.

— Não, eu...

O sogro interveio:

— Por que vende computadores se são incompatíveis? Rin refrescou-se com um gole de água.

— Eu vendo sistemas de segurança.

— Pensei que tinha dito que vendia computadores.

— Não, eu não disse isso.

Rin buscou socorro nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, mas ele se limitou a erguer o cálice de vinho e, sarcástico, brindar:

— Boa sorte.

— Eu vendo sistemas de segurança operados por com­putadores — especificou Rin, encarando os sogros.

— Ela vende alarmes, querido — resumiu Izaoi, tirando arroz de uma caixa de papelão. — Como o que Sesshoumaru instalou no laboratório, para nos avisar de que chegou.

Rin respirou fundo.

— Trata-se de algo um pouco mais sofisticado. Temos de aperfeiçoar constantemente os sistemas, pois o mer­cado está cada vez mais competitivo. Mas estamos indo bem. A SSI está presente em vários países e é conhecida mundialmente.

— Mundialmente, é? — O sogro refletiu um pouco. — E quanto ao mercado doméstico?

Rin baixou o garfo.

— Temos muitos clientes domésticos também.

— Uma vergonha que só tenham conseguido isso — replicou Inu Taisho. — Bem, ao menos tentaram.

Estupefata, Rin protestou:

— Mas a SSI é uma empresa de sucesso. Sesshoumaru é um homem muito bem-sucedido.

— Você é mulher dele — rebateu Izaoi. — É claro que pensa assim.

— Muito mais fácil vender alarmes — concluiu Inu Taisho.

— A instalação é mais simples.

— E funcionam a bateria. — Izaoi fitou Rin com a cabeça inclinada. — Seus sistemas funcionam a bateria?

— Claro que não!

— Pois aí está, minha querida. — Inu Taisho espetou no garfo um cubo de carne suína. — Os alarmes são mais fáceis de usar. E mais baratos. Quanto mais barato um produto, mais se vende, você sabe.

— Mas nossos sistemas vendem como pão quente! — garantiu Rin, certa de que mergulhara num filme surrealista.

— Não exagere, querida — manifestou-se Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez em dez minutos. — Pães vendem muito mais.

Inu Taisho concordou:

— Pães são muito populares. Praticamente se vendem sozinhos.

— Assim como nossos sistemas de segurança — reba­teu Rin. — E é fácil vendê-los porque Sesshoumaru é brilhante. Na verdade, é a ele que vendo.

— O Q.I. dele é mesmo muito alto — orgulhou-se Izaoi. — Coloca-o na categoria de gênio, se não me engano. Pena não ter estudado biologia.

— Ou engenharia química — completou Inu Taisho.

— Mas ele inventou um programa de computador que pensa! — replicou Rin. — Gem é um sistema incrível. — Olhou para os sogros. — Não se orgulham disso?

— Você é uma mulher apaixonada, mas não muito lógica — observou Inu Taisho. — Não estamos criticando Sesshoumaru, querida. Estamos só discutindo suas realizações, ou a falta delas.

Rin empurrou o prato para o lado, sem apetite.

— Para sua informação, seu filho é tão genial que já se tornou bilionário.

— Nem tanto — contrariou o sogro. — Devem ter somado errado. Se refizerem as contas, chegarão à verda­deira cifra, bem mais modesta.

— Ele está bilionário, sim — garantiu Rin. — Não está, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru parecia constrangido.

— Já fui. Mas, como sabe, os negócios não vão muito bem por aqui. Acho que, no momento, sou apenas milionário.

— Por que não se defende? — ralhou Rin, inconformada. Ele bebericou o vinho antes de retrucar, calmo:

— De que adiantaria?

Rin sentiu os olhos arderem com lágrimas. Mais um minuto e cairia em prantos.

— Veja só o que você fez. — Colocou o guardanapo de linho sobre a mesa. — Abigail está chorando.

Com o bebê adormecido nos braços, retirou-se para a sala. Estava mesmo na hora de amamentar, supondo que conseguiria acalmar-se o bastante para fazê-lo. Ao desa­botoar a blusa, pela primeira vez em semanas sentiu falta da melodia suave ao saxofone. De repente, em algum lugar do casarão, um alarme soou. Cadeiras arrastaram-se, vozes murmuraram e, então, silêncio. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Sem sucesso. Abigail choramingou.

— Voltamos à estaca zero — sussurrou à filha, cansada.

Dali a pouco, o sofá afundou a seu lado e mãos quentes envolveram seus ombros.

— Relaxe — sugeriu Sesshoumaru, carinhoso. Rin fungou.

— Não consigo.

— Vou ajudar.

No instante seguinte, Rin viu-se no colo dele. Recos­tando a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirou.

— E a música?

— Não instalei Gem aqui. Ela não gostaria deste mau­soléu, e meus pais também não se entenderiam com ela.

— Dou razão a ela. — Percebendo que se mostrara crítica demais, Rin pediu desculpas. — Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

— Eu sei o que quis dizer.

— Sesshoumaru...

— Esqueça, Rin. Eu não devia ter trazido vocês. Meus pais... Leva-se tempo para se acostumar com eles.

— Mas...

— Não pense mais nisso. Se continuar preocupada, não vai conseguir amamentar.

Ela aquiesceu, roçando o rosto no algodão da camisa dele. Era como um porto seguro, firme, tranquilo. A ten­são aos poucos esvaiu-se.

— Parece que a bomba trava quando fico chateada — confidenciou.

— Eu sei. — Sesshoumaru afagou-lhe os cabelos e pousou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. — Vamos ver o que se pode fazer.

Mas Rin não conseguia esquecer a causa de seu estresse.

— Onde estão seus pais?

— De volta ao laboratório. — Ela o espiou.

— Por minha causa?

— Não. Não ouviu o alarme? A experiência deles atin­giu um estágio crucial e eles tiveram de descer lá.

— Hum... — Rin refletiu um pouco. — Isso acontecia muito quando você era criança?

— Eu era uma criança independente.

— Por escolha ou... por necessidade?

Sesshoumaru afastou uma mecha de cabelo escuro de sua testa.

— Isso importa?

Sesshoumaru mostrava-se estóico e falava em tom fatalista. Rin decidiu imitá-lo.

— Se não importasse, eu não perguntaria.

O suspiro que ele soltou pareceu vir de muito fundo, de um lugar que ele devia ter encerrado em gelo havia muito.

— Meus pais sempre se envolveram muito com suas experiências. Em consequência, não tinham muito tempo livre. Logo descobri que era mais fácil e mais rápido resolver tudo sozinho. Isso responde a sua pergunta?

Rin franziu o cenho, balançando um pé. Sesshoumaru tivera uma infância radicalmente diferente da dela. Com tantos filhos e filhas, seus pais não poderiam ter-se refugiado no porão da casa nem que quisessem. Viviam apressados, levando-os à escola, a apresentações de dança e a eventos esportivos.

— Inu Taisho e Izaoi assistiram a alguma atividade sua na escola?

— Rin, para que...

— Assistiram, Sesshoumaru?

— Foram a algumas. — Ele não pôde evitar o riso. — Só que sempre chegavam atrasados.

A pequena Abbey agarrou o tecido da camisa do pai e puxou-o com força.

— Como em nosso casamento? — sugeriu Rin, adi­vinhando tudo. — Aquele tipo de atraso?

— Exato.

Ela o viu, então. O menino de cabelos platinado, magro, de olhos ca­rentes e expressão fechada. Ia da escola para uma man­são sombria com jardim mal cuidado. Tinha de fazer mui­ta força para abrir a porta. E lá dentro encontrava... o silêncio. Nenhuma luz, nenhum cheiro de comida gostosa vindo da cozinha. Só uma geladeira cheia de produtos químicos, frascos com experimentos e terra vegetal. Seus pais passavam o tempo todo no porão. Quando sentia fome, preparava sozinho uma refeição. Para discutir ma­térias do colégio, procurava um vizinho. Mas e quando precisava de um abraço ou de um tapinha nas costas?

Rin fechou os olhos, tomada pela dor. Ainda menino, Sesshoumaru instalara o alarme no laboratório dos pais. Quando se desesperava por um pouco de atenção, apertava o botão. Duvidava de que ele houvesse cedido ao impulso muitas vezes. Quando cedia, sem dúvida tinha de esperar nos de­graus da escadaria escura. Muito tempo. Provavelmente, passara a vida toda esperando. E se decepcionando.

No dia do casamento, a cena se repetiu. No corredor, junto à porta do gabinete do juiz, ele retardara ao máximo o início da cerimónia. Nutrira a esperança de que os pais, daquela vez, compareceriam?

Aquela altura, Rin não conteve as lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru se enrijeceu.

— Não quero sua piedade, Rin. Não quero, nem pre­ciso disso.

— Do que você precisa?

— Disto.

Ele pousou a boca sobre a dela, apartando-lhe os lábios com insistência. Tratava-se de um contato bem diferente do que haviam tido no escritório, uma centelha rápida e ardente. O desejo avassalara, espiralando-se e torcendo-se a ponto de não poderem mais detê-lo. Mas o beijo de agora era único, terno, não duro, uma bênção, não uma exigência.

Sesshoumaru estreitava Rin e a filha, com extremo cuidado. Sua boca degustava vinho e gengibre. Com um suspiro brando, ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e relaxou, sentindo o estresse desaparecer. Ele abriu-lhe a blusa e apalpou um seio repleto de leite, afagando o mamilo sen­sível com o polegar. Tratava-se do momento mais erótico que ela já experimentara, e sua resposta foi instantânea e inequívoca.

— O leite fluiu — informou Sesshoumaru, com a mão molhada. Erguendo a cabeça do bebê, aproximou-o da fonte de ali­mento. — Prontinho, doçura. Hora do jantar.

Rin fechou os olhos, mais confortável do que imagi­nava ser possível, e aprofundou-se no abraço de Sesshoumaru. Apenas um pensamento ameaçava o prazer do momento. Como transformar aquela fantasia em realidade? Tinha um marido e uma filha. Devia estar satisfeita. No en­tanto, ansiava por mais. Queria um casamento de ver­dade e um marido em quem pudesse confiar. Mas, acima de tudo...

Queria amor.

O amor de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru certificou-se de que a porta frontal da casa dos pais estava bem trancada. Satisfeito, deteve-se um pouco na varanda, contemplando o desolado jardim. Fazia anos que estava assim. Certa vez, muito tempo antes, tentara transformar o canteiro de ervas daninhas num recanto verde, florido. Tentativa vã. As mudas não vingaram.

— Sesshoumaru, vamos?

Ele ergueu o olhar do jardim abandonado. Através do portão de ferro frio, viu Rin com metade do corpo dentro do carro, prendendo o assento de Abigail no banco tra­seiro. Enquanto o belo bumbum rebolava para lá e para cá, o tempo pareceu transcorrer mais lentamente.

A suas costas, erguia-se seu lar de infância, sombrio contra o céu nublado de inverno. Uma folha solitária flutuou diante de seus olhos, tremulando ao sabor do vento arisco. Não conseguia se mover, a despeito do ar gélido e da luz cada vez mais escassa, cedendo à escu­ridão. Não podia liberar as emoções que lhe açoitavam a alma.

— Do que você precisa? — indagara Rin.

Sabia a resposta. Apenas fora incapaz de explicar, de revelar do que precisava para sobreviver. As palavras haviam desaparecido de seu vocabulário, assim como as emoções que expressavam tinham sido banidas de sua alma.

Rin apoiou as duas mãos nas grades enferrujadas.

— Sesshoumaru, o que está esperando?

Ele inspirou ofegante, com o queixo duro e os punhos cerrados. Havia vida do outro lado do portão. Uma vida rica e abundante.

Era disso que precisava. Para escapar do frio, precisava do que estava além daquele portão.

— Não estou esperando nada — declarou, por fim, convicto. — Não mais.

Rin deu um chute na pilha de caixas de papelão.

— Sesshoumaru, não cabe mais nenhuma caixa no quarto de hóspedes. Do jeito que está, já vou ter que subir nelas para chegar a minha cama.

— Não precisa dormir lá. Sabe disso.

— Já discutimos isso. Não vou dormir com você. Agora, onde vamos pôr estas outras caixas?

— Que tal no corredor?

— Não. As visitas vão ver. Sesshoumaru exasperou-se.

— E daí?

— Você me disse que Raven Sierra ficou com trauma de casamento por causa da ex-mulher. Não quero aprofundá-lo.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o sobrolho.

— Não entendi. De que maneira as caixas empilhadas no corredor o fariam ter um conceito ainda pior do casamento?

Rin bufou, impaciente.

— Se vir as caixas, ele vai ficar intrigado. Estamos casados há cinco semanas. Não acha que ele estranharia o fato de eu estar me mudando só hoje?

— Você nunca deu importância à opinião pública antes.

— Pois mudei.

Era verdade, ainda que não soubesse explicar por quê. Chutou de novo a pilha de caixas. Ou melhor, podia ex­plicar, sim. Desde que conhecera os pais de Sesshoumaru, passara a abominar a ideia de infligir-lhe o mínimo sofrimento ou constrangimento. Eleja sofrera e se constrangera mais do que era justo.

— O fato de já termos uma filha de cinco semanas, em cinco semanas de casamento, chama muito mais a atenção do que algumas caixas empilhadas no corredor.

Rin endureceu o queixo.

— Que tal colocarmos no seu escritório?

— Não. Que tal no quarto do bebê?

— Não. E no seu quarto? Sesshoumaru suspirou.

— Está bem. Mas vamos logo. Raven chega daqui a uma hora e ainda temos de nos aprontar.

Rin ficou apreensiva.

— Esqueci de perguntar sobre o jantar. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

— Não será preciso. Encomendei tudo a um bufe, uma vez que não teríamos tempo para preparar nada.

— Esse jantar é tão importante assim?

— Mais ou menos. Já se espalhou a notícia de nosso fiasco na Toy Company.

— Mas não foi culpa nossa!  
Ele ergueu a caixa de cima.

— Claro que foi. Um sistema de segurança tem de ser seguro. Os concorrentes não vão perder a oportunidade de alardear que uma menina de dez anos conseguiu violar nosso sistema e causar muita confusão.

Rin estremeceu.

— Tem razão. Precisamos ser muito convincentes esta noite.

— Seremos. — Sesshoumaru ergueu o queixo. — Formamos uma boa equipe, não, querida?

Ela sorriu lindamente.

— Formamos.

Rin acabara de fechar o zíper do vestido quando Gem anunciou a chegada das visitas.

— EXPLICAR REBENTO FEMININO SIERRA — re­quisitou o computador.

— A filha de Raven? O que quer que eu explique?

— O REBENTO SIERRA ANDA E FALA. ESCLARE­CER ANOMALIA.

— Ah, River é mais velha do que Abbey. Acesse es­tágios de desenvolvimento humano, Gem. Terá todas as informações de que precisa. Logo Abbey também vai an­dar e falar.

— PROCESSANDO.

— Ótimo. Processe. Mas, enquanto isso, vou me juntar aos convidados.

Todos já se encontravam acomodados na sala. Raven Sierra era um tipo alto e forte, de cabelos pretos e feições rudes. Lembrava um puma ferido e esfomeado que se aproximara da civilização em busca de ajuda, mas que, cauteloso demais, não a aceitava, ainda que isso implicasse morte certa.

Não podia evitar imaginar qual seria a escolha de Ra­ven, confiar e salvar-se, ou isolar-se e, por consequência, morrer emocionalmente. Mas o que desencadeara tais pensamentos? Raven Sierra submetia-se ao exame com descontração, observando-a também com uma intensida­de semelhante à do puma. Eis que ele estende a mão, num aperto frio e firme. Havia um certo cinismo em seu olhar, como um já entediado conhecedor do mundo.

—É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Taisho.

Rin notou um certo distanciamento na voz áspera, como que anunciando um "homem da zona proibida".

—Por favor, me chame de Rin. — Olhou então para a filha dele. Coitada. Como seria ter um pai tão _sexy _quanto pecador, mas que não pretendia dar à filha uma mãe? — E você deve ser River.

O nome combinava com a garota pequena e ágil, de olhos num raro tom entre o cinza e o azul. Tinha cabelos negros, como os do pai, e usava-os compridos, os cachos chamando a atenção para os olhos incomuns. Após es­tudar Rin séria por alguns segundos, deu um tímido sorriso banguela.

—Gostaria de ver Abbey? — convidou Rin. — Ela está dormindo, mas pode dar uma espiada nela, se quiser.

A pequena River não esperou que insistissem. Pôs a mão na de Rin e acompanhou-a ao quarto do bebê. Gem contava uma historinha.

— O que é isso? — indagou a garota, de olhos arregalados. Rin suprimiu um gemido de desgosto.

— Deve ser _A Bela Adormecida._

River olhou em torno pelo quarto.

— Mas quem está contando?

— E Gem, nosso computador. Ela faz todo tipo de coisas para nós. Acende e apaga luzes, tranca e destranca portas, faz café, chá e chocolate. Consegue até cozinhar, com um pouco de ajuda.

— Ela... conversa com você?

— O tempo todo. — Rin alegrou-se com o fato de a pequena visitante não poder detectar a secura em sua voz. — Gostaria de falar com ela?

— Gostaria. — A menina uniu as duas mãos, incerta. — O que posso dizer?

— O que quiser. River respirou fundo.

— Olá!

— IDENTIFIQUE-SE, POR FAVOR.

Ante a expressão atónita da garota, Rin explicou:

— Ela quer que você se apresente. Diga-lhe seu nome.

— Ah, meu nome é River Sierra e vim ver o bebê.

A curta sentença bastou para que se estabelecesse uma amizade. Com grande prazer, Gem contou a River tudo sobre o rebento feminino. Aparentemente, já acessara os vários estágios de crescimento e desenvolvimento huma­no. Rin tratou de interromper o discurso quando o com­putador ia detalhar a puberdade.

— Implementar programa educacional concentrador na faixa etária de seis anos, para discussões com River.

— CÓDIGO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO?

— Não preciso de código de autorização, Gem. Sesshoumaru já lhe disse para aceitar o comando de voz, e você sabe muito bem disso.

— COMANDO DE VOZ ESTABELECIDO NA RESI­DÊNCIA DE OZAWA, NÃO NA RESIDÊNCIA DE TAISHO.

— Só pode estar brin...

— Algum problema?

Rin abriu um sorriso ao voltar-se para Raven Sierra, rezando para que o cliente não notasse sua perturbação. Se bem que estivera quase gritando com o computador.

—Nenhum. Eu só estava programando o computador para manter a conversa e a linguagem apropriadas à idade de River.

—Tive a impressão de que não se saía muito bem.  
Para alívio de Rin, Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto.

—Creio que a culpa é minha. Gem, o comando de voz de Rin aplica-se a todos os lugares.

—AFIRMATIVO. REPROGRAMAÇÃO EM ANDAMENTO.

— Pronto, River — anunciou Rin. — Se Gem disser algo que você não entenda, basta pedir-lhe que explique.

— Ela pode me contar uma história? — A menina olhou apreensiva para o pai. — Como as mães fazem?

A tensão endureceu os ombros quadrados de Raven, e Rin desejou ter coragem para abraçar maternalmente aquela criança.

— Claro. Gostaria de se sentar na cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço? Pode olhar o bebê enquanto ouve a história. Se ela chorar, vá me chamar.

— PEDIDO DESNECESSÁRIO — protestou o com­putador. — O CHORO DO BEBÊ DISPARA O NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM.

— Gem, eu gostaria que River fosse me avisar, está bem?

O computador emitiu um som grave de desgosto. A menina ergueu o sobrolho e Rin deu um sorriso inocente.

— Isso significa "está bem".

Felizmente, Gem comportou-se após o episódio. "Brin­cou" um pouco com River e depois explanou em detalhes suas capacidades, demonstrando-as. Durante o jantar, discutiu-se como o sistema beneficiaria a família Sierra tanto em casa quanto na empresa. Difícil, como sempre, era determinar o grau de interesse do cliente. Raven era capaz de manter-se tão inexpressivo quanto Sesshoumaru.

Terminada a refeição, Rin foi para a cozinha preparar um café, enquanto Sesshoumaru respondia às questões técnicas. A equipe que levara e servira o jantar pronto partira havia muito, deixando a cozinha impecável. Os balcões, os armários e até os eletrodomésticos reluziam de tão limpos. Como tudo era preto e com puxadores e painéis de controle embutidos, não conseguia mais distinguir o fogão e a geladeira.

— Gem, sabe onde está o fogão?

— AFIRMATIVO.

Rin fechou os olhos e contou até dez.

— Pode me dizer onde está?

— INCAPAZ DE REALIZAR. TAL INFORMAÇÃO RE­QUER A RETIRADA DO NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM.

— Só pode estar brincando!

— ACESSANDO "BRINCANDO". UM MOMENTO. — Segundos depois, Gem anunciou: — BRINCANDO. MEN­TIR POR BRINCADEIRA. UTILIZAR OU EMPREGAR PROVOCAÇÃO, HUMOR OU LOGRO PARA BRINCAR. NÃO ESTOU PROGRAMADA PARA TAL FUNÇÃO.

— Sesshoumaru me deu comando de voz, seu monte de lixo mecânico. Agora, me diga onde estão o fogão e a geladeira!

— INCAPAZ DE REALIZAR. TAL INFORMAÇÃO RE­QUER A RETIRADA DO NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA ALERTA UM. VOCÊ TEM ACESSO AUTORIZADO SO­MENTE AO NÍVEL DOIS.

— O quê?!

Sesshoumaru escancarou a porta da cozinha.

— Que diabo está havendo aqui? Dá para ouvir vocês duas berrando lá da sala!

— A culpa não é minha! — eximiram-se Gem e Rin, ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**E aiii...?? Gostaram??**

**Gem e Rin formam uma dupla inflamavel! ashuahsuash**

**E os pais de Sesshy? Bem, admito que estou com um pouco de odio deles...esta ai uma explicação pela qual o Sesshy**

**é tão frio.**

**Bem sem mais delongas vamos as respostas!!**

_Bia_: **Eu sabia! Sesshy é doce como uma bala ahsauhshashauahs. Ele so nao teve amor (chorando por ele)**

_Arice-chan_**: Acho que voce gostou mais deste! Ele esta otimo! O Sesshy ainda TEM salvação!**

_Acdy-chan_ :** Pois é, se já é dificil pensar numa vida assim, imagina viver esse inferno! Sesshy não merece!! Ele merece todo o nosso apoio nao é cara leitora?? sahauhsauhsa**

_Pammy-sama_ **: Bem depois de ler esse capitulo eu fui abraçar meus pais e dizer o quanto eu os amo! ahsuahsaush imagina! Eu que nao queria ser criada assim! É muito triste! Eu reclamava de barriga cheia! Meus pais iam a maioria das festas do colegio! YY momento nostalgia. Bons tempos eram esses! Isso me lembra um poema de Casimiro de Abreu "_ Meus oito anos": " Ai que saudade da aurora da minha vida; da minha infancia querida; que os anos não trazem mais!"_**

_Domina Gelidus_ : **Senti um tom de ameça na sua review! Imagina! Voce gostaria mesmo de matar sua escritora querida?? medo Menina, armar nao sao brinquedos. Use uma bazuca. O resultado é bem melhor! shasuahshauhsa. Mas olha, abra seu coraçãozinho frio e gelado. AME! Ame a vida!! E nao mate a Megumi!! XX"**

**Bom gostaria de agradecer também a **_Hinata-chan, Luh, Dinda, sandra monte, pequena rin_ **e a todos que çeram e não postaram reviews!!**

**Um beijo no kokoro de voces!!**

**jA NE**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Leitoras e leitores do meu BRASIL SIL SIL SIL!!**

**Mais um emocionante capitulo de A Logica do amor!**

**Dessa vez eu tenho um pequeno recado.**

**Infelizmente ou felizmente( eu acho que é esse) eu tive que mudar a rate dessa fic.**

**Por que? : Bom simples motivo. Esse capitulo contem um hentai. Entao como eu sou uma leitora muuuuito boazinha eu resolvi separar a parte com Hentai...entao o que estiver em _italico_ é hentai!!  
Entao...boa leituraaaaa amigossssssssssssssssssss e amigasssssssssssssss!!**

_

* * *

_

_CAPITULO 9_

Rin olhou furiosa para Sesshoumaru. — Seu computador não quer me dizer onde está a geladeira.

Gem!

A SRA. TAISHO ESTÁ LIMITADA AO NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA DOIS. PEDIDO PARA INFORMAÇÃO DE SEGURANÇA NÍVEL UM NEGADO.

Conceder nível de segurança um à senhora Taisho. De agora em diante, responder a todas as perguntas e obedecer a todas as ordens dela. Todas. Está claro, Gem?

AFIRMATIVO. — Rin cruzou os braços.

Agora, diga onde está a geladeira!

PROCESSANDO. A GELADEIRA ENCONTRA-SE DOIS METROS À SUA DIREITA. QUER QUE EU ABRA A PORTA?

Quero! — rosnou Rin. — Quero também que meu marido explique por que os eletrodomésticos se referem ao nível de segurança um, bem como por que eu, sua esposa e companheira, não tinha acesso a esse nível.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o chão.

—Vamos ter que adiar esta discussão até que nossos convidados tenham ido embora.

Rin teve uma sensação estranha. Sesshoumaru escondia algo. Tinha certeza. E devia fazê-lo explicar-se agora, antes que tivesse tempo para inventar uma resposta convincente.

—Seja breve — sugeriu, autoritária. — Tenho certeza de que Raven não se importará em esperar mais trinta segundos.

Após alguma hesitação, Sesshoumaru esclareceu:

Eu era o único com acesso ao nível de segurança um, com exceção do pai de Kohako. Você nunca teve. Nem Kohako.

Por quê?

Porque o acesso ao nível um possibilita mudar a programação de Gem. — Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se obscure­ceram, meio sarcásticos. — Acho que entende minha re­lutância em lhe conceder tanto controle.

Rin concluiu que ele dizia a verdade, se bem que não toda.

Está bem, Sesshoumaru. Estou satisfeita. Por ora. — Virou-se para os armários negros. A porta da geladeira estava aberta. Gem era a responsável. Incrível. — Minha nossa. Mostrou isto a Raven?

Pensei em mostrar, mas então me lembrei de que você ainda não conhecia o sistema. Considerando sua preocupação quanto a Raven descobrir que você acaba de se mudar, sua reação podia entregar o jogo. — Ele pôs um dedo sob o queixo dela e fechou-lhe a boca. — Gem, pode preparar o café?

AFIRMATIVO.

Numa das extremidades do balcão, um cilindro negro começou a emitir sons típicos da preparação do café. Rin balançou a cabeça.

É incrível.

Que bom que está impressionada. — Sesshoumaru fitou-a por um segundo, então inclinou o rosto e beijou-a. Sem pressa, iniciou uma lenta e sedutora exploração. Apa­rentemente, concluíra que o cliente podia esperar mais um pouco. — Bem-vinda ao lar — saudou, por fim.

Rin apertou-se contra ele, vendo promessa nas pala­vras possessivas. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a esperança retornava a sua vida.

A noite fechou-se sobre a casa em que Sesshoumaru abrigava havia muito um silêncio doloroso. Sofrendo de insônia desde a infância, muitas vezes recorrera ao trabalho como panaceia. Dessa vez, porém, o trabalho não estava con­solando. Uma hora antes, ouvira Rin ir de mansinho ao quarto de Abigail. Mais que tudo, quisera juntar-se a elas. Mas hesitara, inseguro quanto à recepção que teria e ainda mais quanto à própria capacidade de manter-se a distância da esposa.

Sem fazer barulho, levantou-se da cama e postou-se à porta entreaberta do quarto de Rin. O abajur estava aceso. Entrou. Ela dormia com um livro aberto no colo. Colocou o volume de lado e ajeitou-lhe as cobertas. Pelo jeito, não era o único com dificuldade para adormecer.

Vinha tendo sorte, nas últimas semanas. Após cinco longos anos, finalmente convencera Rin a desposá-lo. Ela o presenteara com uma filha e, agora, dormia sob seu teto, comprometida com um casamento de um ano. Bem antes de completar-se esse prazo, esperava vê-la partilhando também sua cama. Tinha tudo. Tudo o que sempre desejara.

Restava-lhe agora descobrir uma maneira de manter o que conseguira.

Não seria fácil. Ela não confiava nele, graças a Kohako. Aliás, o fato era mais compreensível do que ela imagi­nava. Ela esperava do casamento um compromisso total, o que ele era capaz de conceder. Só que ela queria também amor. Eis algo difícil para ele ceder. Já não sabia nem se era capaz de tal emoção. O desejo físico, entendia-o e a ele podia entregar-se plenamente. Mas amor? Retraía-se à possibilidade.

SENHOR TAISHO? — sussurrou o computador.

Sim, Gem?

ESTÁ ACONTECENDO ALGO ANORMAL? — Ele abriu um sorriso tenue.

Não, Gem. Só estou cuidando de minha família.

NENHUM DESVIO EM ANDAMENTO?

Até agora, não. — Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para tocar em Rin, mas conteve-se. Não devia, ainda. Não até que pudesse oferecer mais do que luxúria. Baixou a mão. — Apague as luzes, Gem. Avise-me se ela precisar de algo. De qualquer coisa.

AFIRMATIVO, SENHOR TAISHO.

Três semanas após aquele jantar em casa de Sesshoumaru, Raven Sierra concordou em testar Gem. Rin e Sesshoumaru tra­balharam juntos no projeto, aproximando-se de uma ma­neira que ela nunca imaginara possível. Todo dia, após o expediente, relaxavam juntos, conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos, divertindo-se assistindo a tele­visão ou a algum vídeo. Mas o que mais gostavam de fazer era ficar juntinhos no sofá, com Abigail entre eles, passatempo bastante raro, infelizmente.

—Rin? — Sesshoumaru saiu do estúdio. — Onde tinha ido?  
Ela parou no corredor, com o bebê nos braços, surpresa por vê-lo tão tenso.

—Oh, esqueci de dizer a Gem que tinha consulta no médico hoje.

—Com o pediatra de Abbey? — quis saber ele, amuado. Só então Rin compreendeu.

—Não roubei nenhuma lembrança de você, Sesshoumaru — afirmou, suave. — Jamais faria isso. Fui ao meu médico. Já faz dois meses que Abbey nasceu e... — Corada, não completou.

Sesshoumaru relaxou.

E está tudo bem?

Está.

Rin receou alguma indiscrição, mas ele só comentou:

Que bom.

Obrigada. — Sem jeito, ela fez um gesto para o corredor. — Vou estar no quarto do bebê, se precisar de mim. Está na hora da mamada.

Claro.

Sesshoumaru fez que ia entrar de novo no escritório, não antes que Rin detectasse um _flash _saudoso nos olhos dele. Por instinto, indagou:

—Quer vir também?  
Ele balançou a cabeça.

Acho que não vai conseguir relaxar se eu estiver assistindo.

Consegui em todas as outras vezes. — Era verdade. Ele a deixava um pouco constrangida, atiçando senti­mentos que deviam ser suprimidos, mas apesar disso conseguia fazê-la relaxar o bastante para amamentar Abigail. — Não quer mesmo? Não me importo.

Ele se pôs de lado junto à porta do escritório.

Se tem certeza de que não vou atrapalhar, venha.

Aqui?

Por que não? Pode se sentar no sofá e me contar como foi seu dia enquanto amamenta.

Acomodou-se na beirada do sofá e olhou-o curiosa. Conhecia-o havia cinco longos anos, crente de que ele não diferia em nada de seus computadores. Tal ideia parecia ridícula agora.

—Vá mais para lá — sugeriu ele.

Sentando-se na ponta do sofá, recostou-se contra o bra­ço e estendeu uma das pernas ao longo do assento, dei­xando a outra apoiada no chão. Com tapinhas no couro, convidou-a a instalar-se entre suas coxas. Ela não se retraiu, permitindo que ele a puxasse de encontro ao vão estreito. O encaixe foi perfeito e delicioso, como sempre. Ele segurou Abigail enquanto ela abria a blusa e a frente do sutiã.

Sesshoumaru?

Hum?

Você não é como Gem, é?

Claro que sou. — Ele colocou o bebê nos braços dela. — Somos almas-gêmeas, querida. Não é o que sem­pre disse?

É. — Rin observou o bebê abocanhar o mamilo o começar a sugar com sofreguidão. — Mas agora sei que estava errada.

—O que está tentando dizer, querida?

Rin não sabia. Não mesmo. Seria bom mudar de assunto.

O que é aquilo atrás de sua mesa?

Um monitor de vídeo. Pode mostrar até dezesseis imagens diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Os outros só acessam uma de cada vez.

Há um em cada cómodo?

Exato.

O que você monitora?

Tudo o que está conectado ao sistema de vídeo. A casa, o escritório. A televisão. E até alguns de nossos clientes cujos contratos determinam isso.

Não sabia... — Rin enrijeceu-se de repente. — Um momento. Todos os cómodos estão no sistema de vídeo? Todos têm uma câmera?

Isso mesmo. Em caso de emergência, Gem liga a câmera para que eu possa avaliar a situação.

Mas ela não grava a imagem o tempo todo?

Não. Ela só grava com autorização. — Após uma pausa tensa, Sesshoumaru suspirou sonoramente. — Saiba que havia câmeras em sua casa. Kohako mandou colocá-las quando instalamos Gem. Mas ele nunca as ativou.

Rin lembrou-se de que Sesshoumaru interligara as moradias de ambos logo que Abbey nasceu. Mais um segundo e ocorreu-lhe a lógica questão seguinte:

—E você? Alguma vez as ativou?

Ele apertou os braços em torno dela, como que para impedi-la de fugir.

—Ativei.

Sesshoumaru respondera em tom tão brando e pesaroso que Rin sentiu sua raiva morrer antes de nascer. Afastou o bebê do seio.

Por que, Sesshoumaru? Por que invadiu minha privacidade desse jeito?

Na primeira vez, foi quando você não conseguia amamentar Abigail. — Sesshoumaru tinha a voz embargada. Para um homem sem emoções, o incidente parecia tê-lo afetado bastante. — Gem me disse que estava havendo uma emergência e eu ordenei que ligasse a câmera. Você es­tava sentada na cadeira de balanço, chorando quase tanto quanto o bebê...

E ele saíra correndo para ajudá-la, trajando apenas uma calça _jeans. _Não obstante, precisava saber.

Mandou Gem ligar a câmera outras vezes?

Mandei. — Ele se mexeu, e ela sentiu os músculos do peito másculo contra suas costas. — Eu dava uma olhada em Abigail todas as manhãs. Precisava vê-la. Fa­lar com ela. Passar algum tempo com ela. Estava errado, eu sei, mas, Rin, ela é minha filha. Eu queria vê-la. Não só de vez em quando, mas todos os dias. Pode en­tender isso?

Sim, eu entendo. Mas devia ter pedido, Sesshoumaru. — Rin achou que era o momento de se arriscar a excitar a bomba dele. — Você ama Abbey, não ama?

Ela é minha filha — esquivou-se ele.

—Mas você a ama, não ama?  
Ele estava tenso.

—Eu daria minha vida por ela — esquivou-se de novo.— Faria tudo o que estivesse a meu alcance para pro­tegê-la. Quero fazer parte da vida dela e tê-la como parte  
da minha.

—Diga as palavras, Sesshoumaru. Diga.  
Silêncio. Rin fechou os olhos.

Sentindo as lágrimas aflorarem, ela baixou a cabeça.

—Não é suficiente — murmurou. — Não posso viver assim. Pensei que pudesse, mas não dá.

Levantou-se apressada do sofá, com Abigail nos braços. Sesshoumaru seguiu-a pelo corredor, alcançando-a à porta do quarto do bebê. Pegou a filha, acomodou-a no berço e só então encarou-a, os olhos âmbar frios e distantes.

—O que quer de mim? Que mais posso oferecer que já não tenha dado?

Por que fez amor comigo na véspera de ano-novo, quando vim aqui trazer aqueles documentos? Por que me beijou?

Sabe por quê.

Desejo.

Também.

Só isso? — Rin estudou-lhe o rosto desesperada, tentando adivinhar seus pensamentos mais íntimos, des­cobrir algum sinal de que ele sentia algo. — Aquela noite significou tão pouco para você? Foi uma maneira diver­tida de saudar o ano-novo?

Eu nunca disse isso?

Você nunca disse nada! — Ela balançou a cabeça. — E impossível que eu tenha só imaginado a ligação entre nós. Não pode ter sido só fantasia. Não posso acre­ditar. Não vou acreditar!

Palavras? É sem elas que não consegue viver? Quer mentiras confortadoras? Do tipo que Kohako lhe contava?

Não!

Ou é isto o que quer?

Sesshoumaru tomou-lhe a boca, ávido, exigente e suplicante. Puxou-a contra si, tão apertada que ela não deixaria de perceber sua reação masculina ao contato. Ele a queria com um desespero que se equiparava ao dela, avassala­dor, devastador.

Não, Sesshoumaru. Não podemos.

Já fizemos. Nossa filha é a prova.

O que não significa que seja certo. Você não me ama. Você não ama nem sua filha.

Ele contraiu os lábios.

—Estou aqui, comprometido a fazer este casamento vingar. Estou me dando inteiro a você e Abigail. E que­remos um ao outro. Vai negar?

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

—Não, não vou. Mas isso não quer dizer que seja certo. Não foi certo quando concebemos Abbey e não é certo agora.

—Faltam dez meses para o término de nosso acordo, pretende mesmo passar todo esse tempo em celibato?

— Pretendo.

Rin, por favor. Vamos ter um casamento de verdade.

Casamentos de verdade devem durar para sempre. Não era isso o que Kohako queria. — Ela o encarou firme. — E o que você quer, Sesshoumaru?

Ele fechou os olhos, encurralado.

Kohako era um idiota. Não era digno nem de seu amor, nem de sua confiança.

Você não respondeu. Quer um casamento para sempre?

A questão pendeu entre ambos. Rijo, Sesshoumaru raciocinava furiosamente em busca de mais uma resposta evasiva.

Não vou abandonar você e Abigail. Vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para que sejam felizes. Pode confiar em mim, Rin. Não vou traí-las.

E o amor?

Como Sesshoumaru não respondia, Rin concluiu que cabia a ela decidir. Podia viver sem amor? Assim vivera com Kohako. E quem podia predizer o futuro? Talvez o amor chegasse mais tarde, com o convívio. Talvez conseguisse quebrar o gelo em que se encarcerava o coração dele, ou derretê-lo com seu calor. Sabia que Sesshoumaru não a magoaria. Ele não era Kohako.

Sesshoumaru pareceu adivinhar sua decisão. Erguendo-a nos braços, carregou-a para o quarto. Assim que transpuse­ram a porta, pousou-a de pé. Diante dele, ela viu nos olhos dele aquilo que devia estar evidente nos seus. Cau­telosos, ambos queriam aproximar-se, mas hesitavam. Temiam arriscar aquele último passo avante.

_Foi só ao respirar fundo que Rin percebeu que sua blusa continuava aberta. Perturbada com a frieza de Sesshoumaru, esquecera-se de abotoá-la após amamentar Abbey. Não fechara o sutiã, tampouco. Sesshoumaru também percebeu. Erguendo as mãos, afastou ainda mais as abas da blusa._

_Longe de protestar, ela permitiu que ele apreciasse seus seios._

—_Você mudou._

_Ela riu brandamente._

_Experimente ter um bebê._

_Quero ver as outras mudanças. Todas. — Sesshoumaru pu­xou a blusa por sobre os ombros dela, e ao longo dos braços. O sutiã também foi descartado. Com os polegares, acariciou os mamilos rígidos, contornando os bicos escu­recidos. — Estão maiores. Mais escuros. — Sopesou os seios. — E mais cheios._

_Um arrepio percorreu-a toda._

_Acha ruim?_

_Nem um pouco. Quando fizermos amor, o leite vai sair?_

_Apesar do espanto, Rin conseguiu murmurar:_

_Não sei._

_Vamos descobrir juntos, então. — Ele baixou as mãos. — Vou tirar o resto de suas roupas._

_Sem fala, ela apenas aquiesceu nervosa, concordando. Ele lhe desabotoou a calça e abriu o zíper, baixando-a até os quadris. Então, agachando-se, livrou-a da peça erguendo primeiro um pé, depois o outro. Ela enterrou a mão nos cabelos dele, cônscia de que só lhe restava sobre o corpo uma pecinha de algodão branco com elástico na cintura. Estremeceu._

_Para surpresa de Rin, Sesshoumaru não a despiu imediata­mente. Em vez disso, pousou a mão na suave curvatura de sua barriga, aquecendo-a._

_Difícil acreditar que, há poucos meses, Abigail es­tava aqui._

_Difícil para você. Para mim, nem tanto._

_Gostaria de ter estado aqui o tempo todo. Eu teria gostado de acompanhar todos os estágios da sua gravidez. — Ele a fitou no rosto, os olhos âmbar flamejantes. — Talvez da próxima vez._

_Ainda nem recuperei a forma, e você já está falando na próxima vez?_

—_Sou filho único. Não quero que Abigail também seja. Quero que ela tenha uma família como a sua, não como a minha._

_Segurando-a pelos quadris, Sesshoumaru roçou a boca nas li­nhas brancas sobre o abdómen dela._

_Estrias — explicou Rin, pesarosa. — São como fios corridos na meia-calça, só que piores. Infelizmente, não se pode arrancar a pele e comprar outra nova, como se faz com as meias._

_Nesse caso, pensemos nelas como cicatrizes de guer­ra. Condecorações de honra. De qualquer forma, ninguém irá vê-las, a não ser eu. — Não se tratava de uma per­gunta, mas de uma declaração. — E eu as acho lindas._

_Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele introduziu os polegares por dentro do elástico da calcinha e puxou-a ao longo de suas pernas. Ela podia ter-se sentido vulne­rável e exposta, mas não se sentiu. Graças a Sesshoumaru, sentia-se bela e desejada. Ele se pôs de pé e despiu-se em poucos movimentos, atirando a camisa e a calça sobre as roupas dela empilhadas no chão. Num minuto, esta­vam um diante do outro, sem artifícios._

_E juntaram-se, espontâneos e seguros, redescobrindo seus pontos secretos à medida que transferiam as lem­branças para a realidade. Ao sentir a boca ávida de Sesshoumaru em seus seios, Rin passou as mãos pelas costas dele, deliciando-se com o contato. Ele foi baixando o rosto, detendo-o entre o ventre e as coxas generosas, aos quais aquecia com a respiração ardente. Após deter as mãos sobre os quadris estreitos dele, ela contornou o delta som­breado entre as pernas musculosas, ao mesmo tempo que ele a agarrava pelo bumbum._

_Aninharam-se entre os lençóis bordados com o mono­grama de ambos._

_Haviam resistido àquele momento, sabendo que cor­riam de encontro a ele, tragados por uma gigantesca onda de desejo. Rin abriu-se para Sesshoumaru, rebolando os quadris com graça, prendendo-a entre as coxas macias. Ele plane­jara possuí-la devagar, ela via nos olhos dele, mas não conseguia controlar a tempestade, assim como não conse­guira na véspera do ano-novo. Ele avançou, introduzindo-se fundo, deslizando pelo caminho de doçura indescritível._

_A explosão final atingiu-os. Foi uma bênção, uma ce­lebração, uma fusão de coração e alma. Passara-se quase um ano, meses intermináveis de morte emocional._

Quando Rin despertou, já estava escuro. Sesshoumaru per­manecia abraçado a ela, envolvendo-a toda com seu calor.

—Luzes — sussurrou ela. — Dez watts.

Com cuidado, desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, assolada por uma inexplicável inquietação. Vestindo uma camiso­la, foi ao quarto do bebê, embora não estivesse na hora de amamentar. Apoiou-se na cerca do berço e observou a filha no sono, acariciando-lhe a bochecha rosada. Passou a vaguear pela casa então, até chegar à sala de estar. Diante da imensa janela, sentiu a proximidade da aurora, bem como o gradual despertar da própria alma.

Era como seu amor por Sesshoumaru. Sempre estivera presente, ainda que oculto, encerrado numa noite de cinco anos até romper o horizonte, quente e radiante.

SENHORA TAISHO?

Sim, Gem?

ESTÁ OCORRENDO ALGO ANORMAL?

Sim, está, pensou Rin. Dois anos de escuridão chegam ao fim e a manhã está chegando. Riu divertida.

Não, Gem. Não está ocorrendo nada anormal.

TEM ALGUMA SOLICITAÇÃO? Rin surpreendeu-se.

Por que pergunta?

O SENHOR TAISHO DETERMINOU QUE EU O AVISASSE SE A SENHORA PRECISASSE DE ALGU­MA COISA.

Não preciso de nada.

Não era bem verdade. Queria fazer uma pergunta à qual Sesshoumaru nunca respondera satisfatoriamente. No en­tanto, hesitava. Mais tarde, atribuiria à premonição. Mes­mo apreensiva, deu vazão à preocupação:

Gem, por que a SSI está em dificuldades financeiras?

ACESSANDO. PERDA DE ATIVOS RESULTOU NA REDUÇÃO DO LUCRO LÍQUIDO. RELATÓRIOS FINANCEIROS DISPONÍVEIS NO TERMINAL PRIN­CIPAL DO COMPUTADOR.

Rin franziu o cenho.

—Perda de ativo? Como isso aconteceu?

—ATIVO FOI REMOVIDO ILEGALMENTE DA SSI.  
Rin levou alguns segundos para entender. Então, foi tomada por um mau pressentimento.

—Dê explicações detalhadas, Gem.

EXPLICAÇÃO REQUER ACESSO AO NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA UM.

Eu tenho acesso ao nível de segurança um! — protestou ela, nervosa. — Agora, explique o que acabou de informar.

PROCESSANDO. — Passou-se um tempo que pa­receu interminável. Por fim, Gem retomou a palavra. — FUNDOS DAS SEGUINTES CONTAS FORAM REMO­VIDOS ILEGALMENTE PELO SENHOR KOHAKO OZAWA. CONTA NÚMERO...

Encerrar transmissão — ordenou Sesshoumaru.

* * *


	11. Capítulo X

**EU SEIII!!**

**Me desculpemmmmmmmmm**

**Eu demorei mas do que deveria**

**no final eu conto por que**

**agora vem o ultimo capitulo!!**

_CAPÍTULO 10_

Rin girou nos calcanhares, confrontando-se com Sesshoumaru.

— É verdade? — questionou, incrédula. — Kohako des­viou dinheiro da SSI?

— É.

— Como? Quando?

— No dia em que morreu.

— E você não recuperou esses fundos? — Com os lábios trémulos, Rin esforçava-se para manter a compostura. — É por isso que estamos em dificuldades financeiras.

— Não, não recuperei — respondeu Sesshoumaru, por fim. — E, sim, é por isso que estamos em dificuldades financeiras.

— Mas o que foi que ele fez com o dinheiro? Por que você não conseguiu encontrá-lo? — Vendo-o esquivo, ela soube que havia mais. — Sesshoumaru?

Ele passou a mão pela nuca e, por fim, encarou-a.

— Quer a verdade?

— Seria bom, para variar.

— Encontrei o dinheiro, mas optei por não recuperá-lo. — Rin ficou estupefata.

— Mas por quê? Sesshoumaru, ele deve ter levado milhões!

— Levou.

— Por que não quis de volta?

— Sente-se, Rin.

— Não! Quero que responda a minha pergunta!

— Sente-se. — Só depois que Rin se acomodou na cadeira, Sesshoumaru revelou: — Ele deu o dinheiro a Akemi Fugimoto.

— A assistente dele? — Rin levou cinco segundos para compreender. — Ele ia se separar de mim para ficar com ela. Estava indo a seu encontro quando espa­tifou o carro.

— Isso mesmo.

— Mas isso não explica...

— Ela estava grávida.

Rin experimentou uma súbita tontura.

— Não...

— Teve um menino. Ambos encontram-se na Europa.

— Não pode ser. Ele era estéril!  
Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso irônico.

— Parece que não. Foram realizados testes, Rin. Ape­sar da probabilidade ínfima, é verdade. O bebê é de Kohako.

Rin descabelava-se.

— Ela está mentindo! Deve ter usado parte do dinheiro para falsificar o resultado dos exames!

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

— Por que acha que passei tanto tempo na Europa? Tive que investigar a respeito.

— Como a encontrou?

— Os documentos que você me entregou na véspera de ano-novo forneceram todos os dados de que precisava para rastreá-la.

— Por que não a entregou à polícia?

— Para quê? — Ele tinha os lábios duros, tensos. — Para vê-la na cadeia, ao mesmo tempo que o bebê era entregue à assistência social? Para tirar do filho de Kohako o direito à herança? Você teria feito isso?

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— O dinheiro era de Kohako, assim como metade da SSL — Esforçou-se para falar sem emoção. — Eu só peguei uma carona.

— Se ele houvesse me oferecido a parte dele, eu teria comprado — garantiu Sesshoumaru. — Acho que ele preferiu roubar porque a gravidez de Akemi os pegou de surpresa. Se não agissem rápido, se veriam amarrados a um in­terminável processo litigioso.

Rin fitou o tapete.

— Mesmo vendendo a parte dele, ele teria me abandonado.

— Sem dúvida. E teria se apossado dos proventos antes de pedir o divórcio. Você teria levado um tempão para pôr as mãos em algum dinheiro. Ele cuidaria disso.

Rin imaginou-se falida, despojada financeiramente, sem trabalho, nem meios de se sustentar. Levou a mão à boca.

— Oh, não...

Sesshoumaru devia ter-lhe lido os pensamentos. Agachando-se a seu lado, tomou-lhe os ombros.

— Você é minha mulher agora, Rin. Nada mais im­porta. Kohako não importa. O dinheiro não importa. Vamos viver nossa vida. Temos Abigail. Vamos superar tudo isso.

— Você me sustentou todo esse tempo, não é?

— Já lhe disse: não importa!

— Importa, sim. — Rin endureceu o queixo, contendo as lágrimas. — Para mim, importa. Por que não me contou?

— Pelo mesmo motivo que a levou a esconder sua gra­videz de mim. Eu sabia que tomaria alguma atitude de­sastrada se descobrisse. Uma atitude nobre e abnegada.

Furiosa, Rin levantou-se e foi até a janela, apertando os braços em torno do corpo. Então, voltou-se para Sesshoumaru.

— Você tomou decisões a respeito da minha vida. De­cisões que não tinha o direito de tomar.

— Você também. Ou já esqueceu o motivo de nosso casamento? — Sesshoumaru esperou que ela digerisse a acusação antes de perguntar: — O que teria feito se eu tivesse contado a verdade?

Rin pensou um pouco.

— Eu... teria vendido a casa. Com o dinheiro, teria me sustentado até arranjar trabalho.

— Quando Kohako morreu, a casa de vocês já estava hipotecada.

Rin tentou conter o pânico.

— Não, não estava! Era propriedade nossa, sem ónus!  
Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça.

— Kohako hipotecou a casa e juntou o dinheiro obtido àquele que roubou da empresa. E ainda fez com que as prestações mensais fossem debitadas de uma conta da SSI. A primeira ocorreu exatamente três semanas após a morte dele. Eis como descobri. Quitei a dívida com o banco imediatamente. Enxergue a realidade, Rin! Kohako não ligava a mínima para você! Pretendia deixá-la sem um tostão. Fez tudo o que estava a seu alcance para magoá-la.

Rin não conteve mais a torrente de lágrimas.

— Por quê? Por que ele teria feito isso comigo? Eu era mulher dele. Eu o amava. E ele...

Sesshoumaru tomou-a nos braços, apertando-a com força.

— Ele lhe fez um favor. Não vê? Se ele não a houvesse abandonado, você não teria tido Abigail.

— Mas e se nao houvesse acontecido aquilo na véspera de ano-novo? E se eu não houvesse engravidado? Você teria continuado fingindo que eu era sua sócia?

— Você é minha sócia.  
Rin balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não sou. Kohako me excluiu da empresa ao rou­bar o dinheiro. — O orgulho obrigou-a a encará-lo. — Responda, Sesshoumaru: por quanto tempo continuaria com os subterfúgios?

— Pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

— Concordamos num casamento de um ano. Daqui a dez meses, você compraria minha parte na empresa. Só que não existe tal parte. O que planejava? Anunciar, ao final desse período, que eu não tinha direito a dinheiro nenhum? Que Kohako levara tudo? — Rin arrepiou-se, gelada. — Sem fundos, eu não poderia sair desta casa, nem iniciar meu próprio negócio. Tampouco poderia sustentar Abbey. Você teria todo o controle. Você teria a nós duas exatamente onde queria.

Sesshoumaru retraíra-se a cada palavra, voltando a ser o ho­mem de gelo que ela conhecera muito tempo antes.

— E assim que pensa?

— Não sei mais o que pensar! Nossas vidas têm sido uma grande mentira! Afinal, onde terminam as mentiras e começa a verdade? — Rin desvencilhou-se do abraço.

— Por que não me contou a verdade? A única coisa que lhe pedi foi honestidade.

— Você não quer honestidade. Por causa de Kohako, quer uma garantia. Quer as palavras, ainda que não tenham validade. E quer que eu lhe dê algo que não tenho. Onde está sua honestidade?

— Você disse que eu podia confiar em você. Esta noite não significou nada?

Sesshoumaru endureceu o queixo.

— Se quer a verdade, não me peça para mentir.  
Era a resposta de que Rin precisava.

— Pois bem. Basta de mentiras. — Num supremo es­forço, evitou a histeria. Não daria rédeas às emoções que ele tanto desprezava. — Falta me contar alguma coisa?

— Só uma.

Rin não sabia se suportaria outro golpe, ainda que fraco.

— SENHOR TAISHO?

— Agora não, Gem.

— ALERTA DE EMERGÊNCIA NA RESIDÊNCIA DO SENHOR TAISHO PAI.

— Transmita a mensagem — ordenou Sesshoumaru.

— Sesshoumaru, é sua mãe. Houve um acidente no laboratório. Precisamos de ajuda.

— Já estou indo! Gem, monitore a ligação e peça à polícia que me encontre em frente à casa em dez minutos.

Sesshoumaru fitou Rin no rosto perturbado. — Ainda vai estar aqui quando eu voltar?

— Não sei. Juro que não sei.

— Apesar de tudo, eles são a minha família. Tenho que ir.

— Eu entendo.

— Ainda não acabamos, Rin. Se você não estiver aqui quando eu voltar, vou encontrá-la de qualquer maneira.

Com isso, Sesshoumaru se foi.

Rin passou as horas seguintes tentando definir um curso de ação. Perturbara-a muito o fato de Sesshoumaru ter mentido, de tê-la sustentado financeiramente por quase dois anos sem que soubesse, além de ter mantido em segredo a vida dupla de seu falecido marido. Que chance tinha o amor sem honestidade? A vontade de fugir era ainda maior do que quando Sesshoumaru aparecera à sua porta às vésperas do nascimento de Abigail. Ansiava por or­denar todas as informações que ele lhe transmitira. Mais que tudo, queria assumir o controle da própria vida.

Sabia de apenas um lugar onde isso poderia acontecer: a casa de seus pais. Lá, pensaria nas opções. Eles a ajudariam a definir a situação e a descobrir uma maneira de se desvencilhar da bagunça em que se transformara seu casamento.

No quarto, puxou uma mala de baixo das caixas de papelão que atravancavam o armário. Pensando primeiro nas necessidades de Abigail, foi ao quarto dela e começou a enchê-la de roupinhas.

— REQUISITO INFORMAÇÃO.

Rin parou de revirar a gaveta e olhou para o teto.

— Que informação?

— ATIVIDADE ATUAL NÃO FAZ PARTE DA ROTI­NA NORMAL. EXPLICAR ANOMALIA.

— Estou fazendo as malas.

— UM MOMENTO. ACESSANDO. — Segundos de­pois, o computador voltou a se manifestar: — EXPLICAR MOTIVO PARA ESTAR FAZENDO AS MALAS.

— É simples, Gem. Abbey e eu vamos embora.

— DESTINO?

Que computador xereta!

— Qualquer lugar, menos este.

— PRAZO DE RETORNO?

— Nunca. — Ajoelhada no chão, Rin completou a mala com um monte de fraldas. — Processe isso, seu monte de sucata.

— ERRO NÚMERO ZERO-ZERO-DOIS. — De pé, Rin fitou o alto-falante.

— E o que é um erro número zero-zero-dois?

— SITUAÇÃO DE EMERGÊNCIA EM ANDAMENTO. — Rin franziu o cenho e pousou as mãos nos quadris.

— Um momento! Que emergência está em andamento?

— DESVIO RELATADO.

— Eu não relatei um desvio, seu monte de placas en­ferrujadas! Estou indo embora, não me desviando!

— TODOS OS SISTEMAS EM ALERTA TOTAL.

— Não se atreva a chamar Sesshoumaru, está me ouvindo?

— TAISHO DESAUTORIZADO.

Rin arrepiou-se, imaginando o computador descon­trolado e enlouquecido.

— Gem, não faça nenhuma bobagem! Isto aqui não é a Toy Company, sabe disso!

— PROCESSANDO. DESVIO INACEITÁVEL. PRO­CEDER A TRAVAMENTO TOTAL.

— Pare já com isso, Gem! — ordenou Rin, em pânico. — Não há nenhuma emergência em andamento e não se atreva a travar o que quer que seja! Gem? Gem? Res­ponda! Abortar travamento!

— PEDIDO NEGADO.

— Tenho nível de segurança um! Não pode negar meu pedido!

— DESVIO ANULA NÍVEL DE SEGURANÇA UM.

— Desde quando?

— CORREÇÃO PROGRAMADA NOS ÚLTIMOS DEZ PONTO QUATRO SEGUNDOS.

Rin esforçou-se para controlar a fúria.

— Você mudou as regras há dez segundos?

— HÁ DEZOITO PONTO DOIS SEGUNDOS.

Rin correu para a porta. Trancada. Só tinha acesso ao banheiro.

— Considere-se um computador morto, Gem! Está me ouvindo?

A única resposta foi um "bip" indiferente.

— Rin?

A casa jazia em silêncio mortal. Sesshoumaru cerrou os dentes. Então, ela partira. Bem que adivinhara.

— Gem, relatar situação.

— ALERTA DE SEGURANÇA — sussurrou o compu­tador. — DESVIO EM ANDAMENTO.

— Por que está sussurrando, Gem?

— A SENHORA TAISHO ESTÁ NO QUARTO COM O REBENTO FEMININO.

Rin não fora embora? Sesshoumaru suspirou de alívio e correu para o quarto do bebê. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando a maçaneta não girou!

— O que está havendo?

— Sesshoumaru? — chamou Rin, lá de dentro.

— Por que trancou a porta?

— Pergunte ao seu maldito computador!

— Gem!

— ALERTA DE SEGURANÇA. DESVIO EM ANDA­MENTO. PROCEDER A TRAVAMENTO TOTAL.

— O quê? Quem ordenou travamento total? — Silêncio. — Gem? Gem? Destranque a porta!

— A SENHORA TAISHO FAZIA AS MALAS PARA IR A DESTINO NÃO-ESPECIFICADO. PRAZO DE RE­TORNO DECLARADO: NUNCA. INFORMAÇÃO INA­CEITÁVEL. TRAVAMENTO TOTAL NECESSÁRIO A FIM DE IMPEDIR A OCORRÊNCIA DENOMINADA "PARTIDA".

— Gem, não se pode manter o que não se tem — ensinou Sesshoumaru. — Não podemos obrigar Rin a ficar, se ela não quer.

— PORTA TRAVADA IMPEDE PARTIDA.  
Fechando os olhos, Sesshoumaru encostou a testa na fria su­perfície de carvalho.

— Destranque a porta, Gem. Executar imediatamente.  
Vinte segundos inteiros se passaram antes de se ouvir o trinco da porta.

— ORDEM EXECUTADA.

Rin abriu a porta. Tinha Abigail nos braços. Ao fundo, Sesshoumaru viu a mala quase cheia.

— Oi, Sesshoumaru.

— Você vai embora.

— Estou tentando.

— Não programei Gem para impedi-la.

— Eu sei. Ela fez tudo sozinha. Não sei como, mas fez.

— Gem quer que você fique, e não é a única. Não vá, querida. Vamos superar todos os nossos problemas se você der ao nosso casamento meia chance.

— Não posso — murmurou Rin. — Não me tome como ingrata. Aprecio o que tentou fazer. Mas eu lhe disse, já no início, que não conseguiria sobreviver a outra relação vazia. Preciso de amor, Sesshoumaru. E preciso de um companheiro honesto. Caso contrário, não vai dar certo.

Desesperado, Sesshoumaru agarrou-se ao primeiro argumento que lhe veio à mente:

— Você prometeu um ano. E prometeu não afastar Abigail de mim.

— Eu sei. Não vamos para longe. — Rin estudou o rostinho da filha. — Abigail. "Meu pai alegra-se". Sabia o significado do nome quando o sugeriu?

— Sabia.

— E por isso o escolheu.

— Claro.

Rin deixou entrever a impaciência nos olhos negros.

— Gostaria que falasse, para variar, para eu não ter de adivinhar o tempo todo. — Após breve pausa, concluiu:— Mas suponho que seja esperar demais. Pode levar a mala para o carro?

Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos cabelos, contendo um grito de negativa, forçando-se a não reagir, a não perder o controle.

— Tenho escolha?

— Tem. Posso arrastá-la eu mesma. Retraído, Sesshoumaru buscou forças nas entranhas.

— Eu levo.

Cinco minutos depois, Sesshoumaru acomodava Abigail no as­sento junto ao banco traseiro do carro. Rin brincava com o chaveiro.

— Vou estar na casa dos meus pais, caso queira entrar em contato — informou.

Sesshoumaru endireitou-se, rígido. Precisou reunir todas as for­ças para não colocar Rin sobre o ombro e carregá-la de volta para casa.

— Há algo que eu possa dizer para que mude de ideia?  
Ela o fitou detidamente nos olhos. Por fim, balançou a cabeça.

— Acho que não. Parece que as palavras necessárias não existem no seu vocabulário.

Rin acomodou-se ao volante e ligou o motor. Sesshoumaru buscou refúgio em casa. Não suportaria vê-la partir. Seria como ver a própria vida se escoar. Não olhou para trás nem uma vez.

Rin começou a dar marcha a ré no carro, mas brecou. Precisava de mais uma resposta antes de partir. Horas antes, indagara a Sesshoumaru se havia algo mais que ela deveria saber, e ele dissera que sim. Não, não partiria sem saber do que se tratava. Tratava-se do último segredo. Desligou o motor e saltou.

Sesshoumaru estava parado no meio do escritório, sem saber o que fazer. Sensação terrível. Nunca sentira-se perdido antes. Sempre houvera o trabalho. Desde o início, a SSI tanto o cativara quanto motivara. Agora, não tinha o menor interesse. Desaparecera, junto com Rin e Abigail.

Baixou a cabeça, os músculos tão tensos que se res­sentiram dolorosamente. Por que Rin fora embora? Não percebia que se tornara parte de sua vida, junto com Abigail? As palavras eram assim tão vitais? Ela não era capaz de adivinhar aquilo que ele era incapaz de dizer? Não ouvia as palavras trancadas dentro dele? Não ouvia o anseio lutando por liberdade?

O que não daria para ir ao quartinho de Abbey e vê-la em seu berço. O que não daria para ir ao quarto de hóspedes e encontrar Rin discutindo com Gem enquanto revirava caixas de papelão. Mais que tudo, o que não daria para ir ao próprio quarto e encontrar Rin sob os lençóis bordados com o monograma de ambos, os cachos negros esparramados sobre a seda cor de marfim, os olhos escuros seduzindo-o com o brilho do desejo.

Um som débil chamou-lhe a atenção. Um soluço de bebê. Voltou-se devagar e viu Rin à porta, com Abigail nos braços. Tentou dizer qualquer coisa, mas as palavras faltaram-lhe.

— Ficou uma questão pendente — explicou ela. — Ou melhor, duas questões. Esqueci de perguntar sobre seus pais. Eles estão bem?

Sesshoumaru aquiesceu e recuperou a voz, embora as palavras saíssem em tom baixo, grave, devido à tensão.

— Foi alarme falso. Meu pai derramou alguns produtos químicos e o laboratório foi lacrado automaticamente.

— Fico feliz que estejam bem.

— Qual é a segunda questão?

— Depois que me contou a verdade sobre Kohako, você disse que havia outra coisa que eu deveria saber. O que é?

Sesshoumaru estremeceu, querendo sumir. Se já não perdera Rin, iria perdê-la agora.

— Você não vai gostar de saber.

— Eu já desconfiava.

Sesshoumaru optou por não poupá-la.

— Eu sabia o que Kohako planejava fazer.

Rin encarou-o incrédula, branca como giz.

— Você sabia?!

— E não fiz nada para detê-lo.

— Por quê?

Ele contraiu a boca.

— Não consegue adivinhar?

— Queria o controle total da SSI?

— Nada disso.

— Queria Kohako fora de seu caminho?

Sesshoumaru divertiu-se, sem deixar de lado a amargura.

— Não, querida. Eu o queria fora do seu caminho. Rin olhou-o atônita.

— Não entendo...

— Vou explicar. Ele era um péssimo marido, Rin. Não a amava. Não lhe dava o carinho e a atenção que você merecia. Eu queria que ele a abandonasse. Facilitei tudo.

— Mas por que você faria isso?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, embora quisesse. Empenhara-se tanto por exercer controle sobre as emoções. Como ex­plicar sentimentos que passara cinco anos negando, até para si mesmo? As palavras necessárias não existiam.

— Sesshoumaru, responda. Por que fez isso?

— Tem razão. Desculpe. Eu não tinha o direito de interferir.

— Obrigada pela honestidade — concluiu ela, por fim.

— Vai mesmo embora?

Rin ergueu os olhos negros, que cintilavam úmidos.

— Vou.

— Por causa de umas poucas palavras? — Sesshoumaru deu um passo na direção dela. — Precisa tanto assim ouvi-las?

— Receio que sim.

Rin deu meia-volta. Antes que pudesse sair, a porta se fechou e trancou.

— Gem, nada disso! — rosnou Sesshoumaru. — Abra já essa porta!

— NEGATIVO. PARTIDA NÃO-AUTORIZADA.

— Eu estou autorizando a partida dela. Agora, des­tranque a porta e deixe-a sair.

— INCAPAZ DE EXECUTAR.

— Como assim?

— A SENHORA TAISHO IRÁ EMBORA.

— Gem, está programada para obedecer a minhas or­dens. Estou ordenando que abra a porta.

— A SENHORA TAISHO IRÁ EMBORA. PALAVRAS SÃO NECESSÁRIAS PARA QUE A SENHORA TAISHO E O REBENTO FEMININO FIQUEM. CONCEDA AS PALAVRAS REQUERIDAS.

Sesshoumaru não acreditava no que ouvia.

— Quer dizer que, se eu não disser a Rin que a amo, não vai abrir a porta?

— ACESSANDO. SENHORA TAISHO?

Rin olhou para o alto-falante, sem saber se ria ou chorava.

— Sim, Gem?

— "EU TE AMO" SÃO AS PALAVRAS REQUERIDAS PARA EVITAR SUA PARTIDA?

As lágrimas venceram, escorrendo pelo rosto de Rin.

— Sim, Gem, são essas mesmas. Preciso saber que ele nos ama. Que se importa conosco. Que nunca irá nos deixar.

— ACESSANDO.

O conjunto de monitores de vídeo atrás da escrivaninha de Sesshoumaru se iluminou. Imagens encheram as telas, de Rin com Abigail, de incontáveis momentos ao longo daqueles dois meses de casamento. Exibiram-se também imagens mais antigas, dos cinco anos de trabalho conjunto na empresa.

— Mas o que é isso? — indagou Rin.

Todas as imagens se apagaram e uma única tomou conta dos monitores, formando uma grande tela. Tratava-se de um incidente ocorrido anos antes, pouco depois de Rin começar a trabalhar na SSI. Kohako saíra da sala, deixando-a sozinha com Sesshoumaru. Intimidada pela inteligência e sucesso do novo sócio, ela concentrava-se em suas anotações. Ou melhor, fingia concentrar-se, uma vez que estava nervosa demais para falar. A câmera focalizou Sesshoumaru. Ele a observava. Seu rosto expressava um desejo imen­so, mas totalmente sem esperança.

— Apagar imagem! — ordenou Sesshoumaru. — Já!

— APAGANDO.

Rin ainda não se refizera do que acabara de ver quan­do outra imagem gigante ocupou todos os monitores. Tratava-se da vez em que ela e Sesshoumaru ficaram trancados no armário enquanto executavam o projeto Kilburn. Ani­nhada nos braços dele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, ela dormia profundamente.

— Não a mereço após ter tramado tudo isto, mas juro que tudo farei para protegê-la — sussurrava ele. — Eu devia deixá-la em paz, para cuidar de sua própria vida, mas não posso. Preciso de você, querida. Sempre precisei e acho que sempre precisarei.

Rin sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e Sesshoumaru amparou-a, junto com o bebê.

— Desligue isso, Gem! — ordenou. — Desligue isso já!

— INCAPAZ DE EXECUTAR. PALAVRAS NÃO FO­RAM DITAS.

E surgiu outra imagem. Fora gravada minutos antes. De pé no meio do escritório, Sesshoumaru mantinha a cabeça baixa e os punhos cerrados, o rosto pura agonia.

Só então Rin compreendeu.

— Você não consegue dizer, não é? Não é que não sinta. Só não consegue expressar os sentimentos.

Ou seja, já que as palavras não saíam por si sós, ela teria que forçá-las para dentro. Desvencilhando-se de Sesshoumaru, acomodou Abbey no sofá entre almofadas. Então, ajoelhou-se ao lado do marido e tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, obrigando-o a encará-la.

— Sesshoumaru...

— Por favor, Rin. Chega disso.

— Ouça, meu querido marido. Todos esses meses, estive esperando que você me dissesse as palavras, que confessasse que me amava. Só agora percebo que nunca disse as palavras a você. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos platinados dele. — Eu te amo. Amo você de todo o coração e alma. Amo você há muito tempo.

— Não vá embora, Rin. Não sou Kohako. Juro que não.

— Eu sei. — Ela roçou a boca na dele, sentindo a recepção imediata. Encheu-se de esperança. — Quebrei a cabeça tentando entender por que Kohako me deixou sem nada. Era um homem egoísta, mas nunca foi cruel. Agora, acho que ele fez isso para obrigar você a se ma­nifestar. Você não teria me deixado à míngua. Kohako sabia disso.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, o rosto tenso. Rin sentia o co­ração dele palpitando, como o de um corredor diante de uma disputa impossível de vencer.

Por fim, as palavras jorraram, derrubando as barreiras de toda uma existência.

— Apaixonei-me no instante em que nos conhecemos. Era errado, e eu sabia disso. Mas você era tudo o que sempre sonhei numa mulher. Odiei Kohako por tê-la encontrado antes de mim. E odiava o descaso dele para com seu amor.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos então. Pela primeira vez, refletiam paz, como os de um homem que finalmente encontrara a salvação.

— Oh, Sesshoumaru... — emocionou-se ela, o queixo trémulo.

— Você perguntou sobre o nome de Abigail. Acho que lhe devo a verdade. — Ele tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos, acariciando-o com sua respiração. — Quando soube que você estava grávida, mal acreditei. Sempre quis ter um filho, uma família, mas não esperava tê-los.

— Por quê?

Ele a puxou para mais perto.

— Porque achava que nunca ia me casar.

— Mas por quê?

— Porque a única mulher que jamais quis já estava comprometida. Se não fosse com você, eu jamais me ca­saria. Quando descobri que você estava esperando um filho meu, quando Abbey nasceu...

— Deu-lhe o nome que significava "meu pai alegra-se" — completou Rin, sentindo nova torrente de lágrimas.

— Comecei a comemorar no instante em que você abriu a porta e eu vi seu estado. Você me deu esperança e amor, algo que eu nunca tinha tido antes. Algo que eu nunca esperara ter. — Sesshoumaru dedicou-lhe um olhar em que oferecia amor e compromisso pela eternidade. — Es­perei tanto tempo por você. Tive tantos dias vazios.

— Não terá mais. Temos o hoje, cheio de vida, e temos o amanhã, que será ainda mais rico. Eu prometo.

— Eu te amo, querida. Sempre amei e sempre amarei.

Sesshoumaru reclamou-lhe a boca então, reclamou-a como com­panheira, reclamou-a por toda a eternidade. Baniram-se as sombras de seu coração e de sua alma. Nunca mais precisaria controlar as emoções, esconder-se atrás de mu­ros gélidos. Nunca mais. Encontrara a salvação no abraço doce da esposa.

Um "bip" satisfeito ecoou dos alto-falantes.

— PALAVRAS REQUERIDAS ACESSADAS. REBENTO FEMININO NÃO MAIS DE PARTIDA. ALERTA DE SEGURANÇA CANCELADO.

* * *

**E ai?? gostaram?? Eu tenho uma boa e uma má noticia.**

**Bem a má...eh que eu n vou responder as reviews.**

**A boa...tchan tchannnnnnnnn**

**É que tem mais UM capitulo!! eeeeeeeeeee**

**Surpresaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**xD**

**Tem o Epilogo claaaro**

**ele eh bem curtinho mas uma graça;**

**Ai ssim o a fic acaba.**

**Na verdade eu nem queria acabar com a fic**

**tava taaao boaaa**

**YY**

**Mas assim mesmo eu agradeço a TODOS que leram deixaram recados, opinaram, ameaçaram a minha pessoa, enfim!**

**Entao ate o proximo e juro pela minha maezinha que essa semana ainda eu posto...**

**Beijos lindos e lindasssssssssssssss**


	12. Epílogo

_

* * *

_

_EPÍLOGO_

— _É _uma tradição, Gem — explicava Rin ao computador. — No dia do aniversário de uma pessoa, todos cantam _Parabéns a Você._

— HOJE É ANIVERSÁRIO DO SENHOR TAISHO?

— Afirmativo.

— EXPLICAR SIGNIFICADO DE ACENDER FOGO EM CIMA DE PRODUTO DE PADARIA.

— E um bolo de aniversário com velinhas, Gem. Outra tradição. Pus uma vela para cada ano de vida de Sesshoumaru, mais uma. Neste momento, estou acendendo-as. Daqui a pouco, vamos cantar, então Sesshoumaru vai pensar num desejo e soprá-las. E assim que se faz.

— O DESEJO É NECESSÁRIO PARA APAGAR AS VELAS COM SUCESSO?

— É fundamental.

— O ANIVERSÁRIO DE UM ANO DO REBENTO FEMININO OCORRERÁ EM TRINTA E DOIS PONTO QUATRO DIAS. A TRADIÇÃO SERÁ OBSERVADA NOVAMENTE?

— Claro que sim. Abbey vai precisar de ajuda para apagar a velinha, pois ainda _é _muito pequena. Mas logo vai aprender.

Após acender a última velinha, Rin ergueu o bolo do balcão e levou-o para a sala de jantar. Imediatamente, os convidados começaram a cantar. Ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Sesshoumaru, percebeu o quanto ele viera a apreciar as intermináveis demonstrações de afeto de seus familiares Ainda lhe doía pensar na carência de amor e atenção que ele sofrera na infância. Apesar de ele ter compreen­dido a incapacidade dos pais de provê-lo quanto a tais necessidades, sabia que ele ansiava por gozar a afeição incondicional que ela sempre tivera. Felizmente, sua fa­mília tinha felicidade de sobra para aproveitar a brecha e abraçar o novo membro.

Inúmeros presentes equilibravam-se numa pilha ao lado, mas o mais importante era o tempo e o trabalho que cada convidado dispensara para escolher algo espe­cial para o aniversariante.

Sesshoumaru agarrou Rin pela cintura e colocou-a no colo. Ignorando os risos e provocações, ela abraçou-lhe o pes­coço e deu um beijo demorado.

— Feliz aniversário — murmurou, por fim.  
Enciumada, a pequena Abbey exigiu ser erguida para o colo dos pais, cujos rostos lambuzou de beijos achoco­latados. Sesshoumaru abraçou a filha com força.

— Obrigado pela surpresa — sussurrou ele a Rin.

— Eu teria de me ver com dona Izara, se não houvesse organizado a festa.

— Por quê?

Rin sorriu perspicaz.

— Você é da família agora. Se eu não os convidasse, estaria roubando uma lembrança deles.

Vendo Sesshoumaru sem resposta, Rin desconfiou de que ele ainda duvidava de sua importância no seio daquela fa­mília. Mas logo se convenceria. Pouco a pouco, mas com constância, ele se abrira, raramente retrocedendo ao gelo. Sentia que, nele, a necessidade sobrepujava a cautela, o medo de que tudo terminasse no dia seguinte.

— Mas não precisavam trazer presentes — protestou, constrangido.

— Claro que precisavam. É tradição. — Rin apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e afagou os cachos platinados da filha. — Conte qual foi o seu desejo.

— Não é segredo?

— Não para a esposa. Conte.

Ele aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela, agitando a penugem junto à têmpora.

— Desejei outro retrato para o camafeu que ganhou de sua mãe.

Rin levou um segundo para entender.

— Um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha para Abbey?

— Acha cedo? Estamos mais folgados no trabalho. Gra­ças a Raven Sierra, as vendas domésticas dispararam.

— Quer dizer que não é mais apenas um pobre milionário?

— Estou quase conseguindo subir de categoria.

— Vamos discutir esse seu desejo direitinho depois da festa, ouviu?

Os olhos âmbar de Sesshoumaru adotaram um tom escuro.

— Promete?

— Prometo. Afinal, é um desejo de aniversariante. E, caso não saiba, esses desejos sempre se realizam.

— O DESEJO É NECESSÁRIO PARA APAGAR AS VELAS COM SUCESSO — lembrou Gem.

A pequena River Sierra aquiesceu solenemente e con­templou o bolo que a governanta colocara sobre a mesa.

— Foi o que pensei. Não dá certo se eu não pensar no desejo primeiro, certo?

— AFIRMATIVO.

A menina olhou para o presente do pai, outro livro de histórias ilustrado com os desenhos mais lindos que já vira. Ele até mandara ampliar um deles e colocar num quadro na parede de seu quarto. Adorava o quadro, com todas as forças de seu corpinho de cinco anos. Tratava-se de uma fada voando numa borboleta, uma fada de longos cabelos negros, como os seus. No livro, a fada realizava desejos.

River tinha um desejo muito especial.

— JÁ PENSOU NO DESEJO? — urgiu Gem.

— Ainda não.

— PERIGO DE INCÊNDIO IMINENTE.

— O quê?

— Apresse-se.

— Já vou, já vou. — River fechou os olhos e sussurrou: — Quero uma mãe para mim. E quero que ela seja igual à fada da história.

Com isso, a menina abriu os olhos e soprou as velinhas.

Pronto. Exprimira o desejo. Agora, era só esperar que se realizasse. Porque Gem lhe dissera que o desejo de uma aniversariante sempre se transformava em realidade.

**_FIM_**

* * *

**Bom meninas, chegou ao fim!**

**Que tristeee**

**Espero que voces tenham gostado muitoo das aventuras de Rin e Sesshy.**

**Mas nao fiquem muito tristes**

**eu estou com um projeto que ja esta em andamento **

**A unica coisa que eu posso soltar pra voces é que é uma Trilogia**

**Uma Fanfic com Sango e Miroku, Outra com Inu e Kagome e a ultima Rin e Sessy**

**ainda nao tenho previsao pra começar a posta por que o Enem esta chegando e eu preciso estudar!!**

**Algumas pessoas me mandaram mensagens para que continuasse a fic. Vou pensar no caso de voces. xD**

**Escrever agora nao esta muito no meu horario. E ainda mais que estou com um 3 fics de projeto. Mas vou fazer o possivel.**

**Olha eu agradeço de coração a todas que tiveram a paciencia e compreençao**

**Um super hiperrr obrigado a sandramonte, Hinata-chan, Acdy-chan, Luh o, Pammy-sama, Debs-Chan, tenshiraissa, Dinda, queenrj, Arice-chan, Rukia-hime, Individua do mal, .Srta. JadE emOxinha. e a todos que mesmo que nao deixaram reviews, saibam que todos foram super importante para o fim desta fic.**

**Obrigada meninas por tudo!!**

**Ate a Próximaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
